One Song, One Moment, One Soul Mate
by TeegyBee
Summary: Blaine and Kurt meet for the first time! Set before "Never Been Kissed" Fluff, angst, friendship, Future!Klaine! Do you believe in love at first sight? It can happen, without you even knowing. I won't be writing any smut, sorry for those who want to read smut. Oh, and a little Niff fluff along the way too, just to create some dentist appointments
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hey Everyone! So here is my second fanfic, which is based on Blaine and Kurt from the TV series, Glee! _****_I chose to only use the characters Blaine and Kurt, so there will be a fair few unknown characters in this story._**

**_Oh, by the way...who is up to date with the 3rd season of Glee and cannot wait for the next episode where we get to meet Blaine's brother? I'm so excited for an episode filled with Blaine! haha_**

**_Anyway, hope you all enjoy my take on Blaine and Kurt :)_**

**_Please, please, please review. I really like to hear what you all think! The reviews encourage me to continue writing and update!_**

**_Oh, and the bar mentioned is not Scandalas...just so you know it's not a gay bar!_**

**_Happy reading :)_**

* * *

The music finished and the room filled with chatter, while the stage assistances re-arranged the set up. The bar was full and most of the occupants had their eyes on the stage, but Kurt concentrated hard on the small, dancing bubbles on the surface of his drink.

He had finally gotten rid of the giggly and flirty girls that had been harassing him for the last half an hour. It seemed that when drunk, they didn't get what he meant by gay.

He wasn't in the mood for talking, listening to the next performer, or even enjoying himself for that matter. He was ashamed to admit it, but he had come out tonight to the bar to drown his sorrows.

Over the past few weeks, Kurt has been trying to come to terms with the fact that love is not going to be simply handed to him, nor would he be able to find it by searching for it. It is something that he has to be patient about, he needs a distraction.

It is hard though. One of his best mates – Ben – has been going out with the same girl for months now, they are in love and he is jealous of what they have. His other best mate – Adam – found the perfect guy and they are happy together, neither of them care what people think of them.

Kurt vaguely heard the next performer getting the microphone ready in the background, but he had no interest in him. "Hi everyone thanks for giving me the chance to sing for-"

Kurt blocked out the sound of the guy's voice and resumed staring at his glass, thinking too much again.

"-this song is dedicated to those of you who have been having it tough, who need a little encouragement or assurance that they are awesome as who they are and shouldn't be afraid to be themselves."

Kurt begins to listen to the new comer, intrigued by his message to the audience, which is actually quite fitting for him at the moment.

_Paint yourself a picture__  
__Of what you wish you looked like__  
__Maybe then they just might__  
__Feel and ounce of your pain_

Kurt could not believe what he was hearing. The voice that he heard was breathtaking. He was so mesmerised by the voice that he hadn't fully payed attention to the lyrics.

_Come into focus  
__Step out of the shadows  
__It's a losing battle  
__There's no need to be ashamed_

Instantly, Kurt connected with the lyrics to the song. He swivelled around in his chair to face the owner of the voice.

_Cause they don't even know you  
__All they see is scars  
__They don't see the angel  
__Living in your heart_

_Let them find the real you__  
__Burry deep within__  
__Let them know with all you got__  
__That you are not your skin_

_Oh_

_When they start to judge you  
__Show them your true colors  
__And do one to others  
__As you had done to you_

_Just rise above this  
__Kill them with your kindness  
__Ignorance is blinded  
__They're the ones that stand to lose_

Needless to say, Kurt was blown away. He was now looking up at the guy on the stage, who was lost in the song. Kurt could not deny that this guy was attractive.

_Cause they don't even know you  
__All they see is scars  
__They don't see the angel  
__Living in your heart_

_Let them find the real you  
__Buried deep within  
__Let them know with all you got  
__That you are not your skin_

_OHHHHHHHHHH_

Kurt could not take his eyes off of the singer. His attention was captured by the guy's voice, but now that he could actually see him, he couldn't think straight. The guy's button-up shirt hugged his muscled figure tightly, his dark, slim fit jeans set off the white of his shirt and bowtie. He tapped along to the song with his converse shoes, singing out with breathtaking talent and emotion.

_Well they don't even know you  
__All they see is scars  
__They don't see the angel  
__Living in your heart_

They say that there is a moment that you get to experience at least once in your life, a moment where time seems to literally stop. Well, Kurt just lived that moment. As his blue eyes were met with hazel, the world around him disappeared. The only thing that mattered were those eyes, that voice and the owner of them both.

_Let them find the real you  
__Buried deep within  
__Let them know with all you got  
__That you are not  
__That you are not your skin_

The dark and curly haired male held the microphone tight as he sung the last line of the song. He stared directly into the blue eyes that were staring back at him, feeling a slight blush creep up his neck.

"Thanks for listening." He said, stepping away from the mic, making his way to the bar.

Kurt noticed his approach and busied himself by ordering another drink. "Same one?" Paul, the bar tender asked. Kurt responded with a small nod, trying not to look towards the performer walking towards him.

He ran his hands through his dark hair, _am I wisely acting upon the moment of eye contact before, or making a stupid mistake_. He noticed that the guy at the bar had turned away. _Should I go to him?_

He chose to keep walking passed the male, but sat at the bar with a space between them, so not to completely freak him out. He ordered a beer as he sat down, but didn't look at the guy beside him, hoping for the brunet to speak first.

He stole a glance to his right where those blue eyes were glancing to their left. He quickly averted his hazel eyes, blushing slightly and not wanting to be caught staring at him.

"You were amazing," The owner of the blue eyes spoke up from beside the blushing man.

The pair of hazel eyes slowly rose from the bar, looking over to the young guy with brown, quaffed hair. He felt another blush creep over his neck, hoping that those blue eyes hadn't noticed.

"I…thank…thank-you." He stammered nervously. _Real smooth._ He twisted his fingers around the bottle of beer in front of him.

"No really, I'm serious." He insisted. "Those lyrics, your voice, your presence. It was beautiful."

"Wow, ermm. Thank-you." He held out his hand to the guy beside him. "I'm Blaine, Blaine Anderson."

"Kurt Hummel." He accepted his hand as Blaine moved to the seat beside him.

"Yeah, this one is a real charmer." Paul admitted.

"Really?" Kurt asked, amused.

"I…well, I wouldn't say that I-" Blaine fumbled his vocab for words, before Paul cut him off.

"Oh, don't be modest." Paul playfully punched Blaine's shoulder. "I reckon you have a different girl knocking down your door each night." He laughed at his joke, softly punching Blaine once again.

Blaine didn't look directly at Kurt, but he smiled shyly in his direction. He never really was comfortable with people talking about him that way, but he was too modest to say anything.

Kurt realised exactly what Paul had said, suddenly a little disappointed. _'I reckon you have a different __girl__ knocking down your door each night.' _Kurt acted like nothing had changed, and began a conversation with Blaine.

Blaine and Kurt spoke for a good hour. Talking about the things they enjoy, what they have been doing, where they see themselves going. They both avoided talking about their problems. The reason being for Kurt was because he didn't want to make Blaine uncomfortable with him being gay.

They were both still in full conversation when Paul told them that they should probably get going, the last of the taxis had just arrived.

"Time really does go fast." Blaine noted.

"Sure does." Kurt agreed.

Blaine parted from Kurt for a moment to get his jacket from backstage, and when he returned the two of them made their way outside.

"Where are you headed, are you from around Lima?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Yeah, I'm on Spencerville Road."

"Oh, that's on the way to mine. I'm on Port Amanda Road."

Both of them climbed into the same taxi, giving the driver their instructions. On the ride to Blaine's, Kurt tried hard not to look at him too much. He didn't want to scare him off, he's a nice guy and Kurt thought that they could be good friends.

Blaine made sure he wasn't caught staring at Kurt again, so he kept his eyes directed ahead or out the window.

They reached Blaine's house and the taxi driver pulled up to the kerb. Blaine hopped out of the taxi, and then turned back around. "Kurt?"

"Yeah, Blaine?"

"Ermm, I was wondering if you wanted to do this again tomorrow night." Blaine asked nervously.

Kurt hesitated before answering; he didn't want to react too fast in case it made him sound desperate. But when he saw Blaine's smile fading slowly, he quickly gave him an answer.

"Ah, yes." Kurt decided. "Same time, same place?"

"Yes, sounds great." Blaine was quick to answer, grinning from ear to ear. He realised how quick he was to respond and pulled his lips in at the corners a little.

"Bye, Kurt."

"Goodnight, Blaine."

Blaine turned from the taxi and walked towards his house, feeling a little more excited than he probably should about tomorrow night.

Kurt watched Blaine out of the window of the taxi, wishing he had of made up some sort of excuse that would have gotten him out of tomorrow night. He couldn't afford to cause himself anymore pain than he already felt, and he could see that that is exactly where this new friendship was heading; him getting hurt.

* * *

**_Thank-you heaps for reading, but don't stop there...please leave a quick review telling me what you think of the story so far. Like I mentioned before, reviews are what encourage me to continue my writing and update for you :)_**

**_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for an update :)_**

**_Bye :) xox_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Soooo, here's the next chapter!**_

**_Enjoy! :)_**

* * *

_He couldn't afford to cause himself anymore pain than he already felt, and he could see that that is exactly where this new friendship was heading; him getting hurt._

* * *

"Really?" Adam exclaimed. "Did you kiss?"

Kurt was in Ben's room, sitting on the edge of his bed while Adam rummaged through his draws, looking for something to wear. Ben turned around from his desk when Adam asked the question, also eager for an answer.

"Adam!" Kurt chastised. "I met him last night, so no, I didn't."

Ben's smile faded. "Oh. But you will?" His smile was quick to return.

"No, I won't. He's straight." Kurt admitted.

Adam jumped in triumph when he found Ben's black skinny jeans, but then gave Kurt a small, sympathetic smile.

"That sucks man." Ben sympathised in the typical Ben way, by hitting Kurt playfully on the back. "So, are you seeing him again?"

Kurt laughed softly. "Yes, tonight."

Adam and Ben both jumped up, wolf whistling and patted Kurt on the back, who tried to escape them with no luck. "Way to go, Kurt." Adam beamed.

"Guys, calm down." Kurt pushed them both away. "Like I said, he's straight, there's really no chance. Besides, he's just a friend.

"If he is straight, then why did he ask you out?" Ben asked, smirking.

Kurt looked from Adam and then to Ben, considering what Ben had just said. He had a point, why would he ask if he was straight. _No, don't be stupid. Blaine just wants to catch up. That's it._

"Don't guys, he just wants to catch up." Kurt said. "As friends. Nothing more." He added sternly when Ben and Adam gave him equally cheeky grins. "Guys, I barely know him. We're just friends."

"Does he know?" Adam asked, finally serious.

Kurt didn't know what Adam was talking about. "Know what?"

"That you're gay."

"Oh, right." Kurt understood. "No, he doesn't."

Ben grumbled from the corner. "Kurt! You need to tell him."

"I know, I know." Kurt whined. "I was going to, but then…I dunno, it just didn't feel right. I barely even know the guy."

"I understand that, but you have to tell him tonight." Ben insisted.

Kurt thought about it for a moment. "Okay, I will."

* * *

"Blaine, hurry up in there." Christian called from the lounge room. Blaine had been in his bedroom for over half an hour.

"Hang on a minute." Blaine called back. He was in his bedroom, trying to find something to wear. He was rummaging through his drawers, discarding anything that he thought would be inappropriate.

"You said that twenty minutes ago." Christian yelled outside the door. "Dude, just pick something already, it can't be that hard."

Blaine clicked the lock of his door open and let Christian in. He stood back from Christian so he could see his whole figure. "What do you think?"

Blaine was in his black, tight-fitted polo shirt, slim fit jeans and his white Varsity jacket.

Christian looked at him for a moment. He thought he looked good, but the jacket wasn't right. "Hmm, I think you should change the jacket."

Blaine's smile faltered. "Not that hard, huh?" He was sure that this was the right outfit, but obviously not.

"You're _making_ it hard." Christian accused jokingly. He walked over to Blaine's drawers and began to look through the pile of clothes in the top draw. He pulled out a navy blue cardigan and a white polo shirt. "Try these."

Blaine took off the jacket and the black polo, revealing his muscled figure before he put on the clothes that Christian had handed him.

Blaine stepped in front of the mirror, turning around so he could see Christian's outfit choice from every angle. "You sure this is okay?" He asked, worried that he was dressed wrong for the occasion.

"Dude, you seriously need to relax." Christian complained, getting frustrated at Blaine. "You're just hanging out with him."

Blaine blushed, Christian was right. He was treating it like it was a date, yet Kurt is just a friend. "What you are wearing looks fine." Christian assured Blaine.

"Okay, good." Blaine breathed, relieved. He turned to his dresser and grabbed his phone. He was slightly worried that tonight was going to go wrong, he couldn't even text Kurt to see if he was still coming. Being the idiot he can sometimes be, he didn't even exchange numbers with Kurt.

"Blaine, can I ask you something?" Christian questioned from behind. Blaine turned to him, indicating him to continue. Christian's questions were usually serious when he asked for permission to ask them.

"Are-" Christian started, but wasn't sure where to go from there. He didn't want to confuse Blaine, he just needed to make sure Blaine knew what he was doing.

Blaine looked at Christian in concern, very rarely was he lost for words. Christian sat on Blaine's bed, indicating for Blaine to sit beside him. "Blaine, are you-" He stopped again, unable to say the words.

Instead, he leaned towards Blaine, edging himself closer to him. He was freaked out, but had to know for sure. He couldn't ask what he wanted to know, so he chose to try a test.

Blaine wasn't facing Christian when he spoke, but he could feel him shifting once he stopped his question once again. Blaine looked up to see Christian's face edging closer to his own.

He didn't know what to do, he was slightly shocked. _He's going to kiss me. _Blaine was frozen in his position beside Christian as the distance between their faces decreased. _What the hell? Why is Christian about to kiss me? _

Christian covered the last inch, pressing his lips to Blaine's. Not once did anything 'spark' thankfully, and he was ready to pull back immediately. He did not like this at all. _Note to self: Never. Ever. Do. This. Again. _

Blaine's hands were on Christian's shoulders, pushing him away from him with such force that Christian fell back on the bed. He sat back up as Blaine jumped from the bed and backed away.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Blaine demanded, backing away further.

"I-I had..I had to know-" Christian stuttered, shocked by Blaine's reaction.

Blaine pulled the door open, storming down the stairs. "Blaine, wait!" Christian called. "Please, just give me the chance to explain."

Christian chased after Blaine, catching up to him at the front door. He grabbed his shoulder, trying to turn him around. "Don't touch me!" Blaine spun on the spot, throwing Christian's hand off of his shoulder.

"Please, Blaine."

Blaine opened the front door before he spoke. "Don't ever touch me again….I have to go."

"Blaine! Please, just let me explain." Christian called after Blaine as he raced off to his car.

"There's nothing to explain, Christian."

Blaine got in his Jeep, started it up and put it into gear before Christian had the chance to stop him. Christian felt like an idiot. He couldn't ask Blaine if he was gay, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Yet he could kiss Blaine? _You idiot._

He had honestly thought that Blaine's reaction would have been different. He never once thought that Blaine would explode like that.

Blaine was furious. What the hell was Christian thinking? _Is he gay?_ Blaine had never suspected Christian to be gay. Blaine couldn't figure out what he was so angered by, the fact that his best mate just kissed him, or that he reacted the way he did.

Blaine wasn't thinking of the reaction that Christian saw, he was confused by the reaction in his head. _No, it was nothing. You're not thinking straight._ Blaine shrugged off the thought, wondering what he was going to say to Christian the next time he saw him.

"Blaine, hi." Kurt said when Blaine arrived out the front of the bar. Kurt was leaning against the wall with one leg bent resting on the bricks. He had on his pale skinny jeans, a grey button-up shirt and a darker grey vest. He looked…really good.

Blaine was too distracted by Christian's kiss to even take notice of what Kurt looked like. He simply gave a forced smile and a quiet hello.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt asked curiously.

"I-yeah…kind of…no, not really." Blaine admitted.

Kurt gave Blaine a small smile. "If you want to talk, I can listen."

"Yeah, thanks. Erm, maybe we should find somewhere else to talk."

Kurt suggested the park next to the bar, so he and Blaine made their way to the bench the was in the centre. They sat beside each other, but neither sat too close in case it made things awkward.

Kurt didn't prompt Blaine to talk, he thought it would be best to wait for Blaine to willingly tell him without being forced to. Kurt stole a glance at Blaine. He was leaning forward on the bench and was resting his face in his hands.

"I could have handled it better." Blaine finally said as he sat up straight and ran his hands through his dark curls.

Kurt waited for Blaine to elaborate, but he didn't. "Could have handled what better?"

Blaine took a deep breath, his hands were slightly shaky. "My…best mate…Christian. H-he…kissed…me." Blaine finally got out, his expression displaying something not quite as bad as disgusted, but not far from it.

No, Kurt was not going to tell Blaine tonight.

* * *

**_Well, what did you think?_**

**_Hope you all enjoyed that, stay tuned for the next update :)_**

**_Oh, and after the next few chapters, the story will jump ahead a little. Just so it doesn't drag out for too long. It's not a huge jump, just thought I'd let you all know :)_**

**_Bye :) xox_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**So, here's the next chapter! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Sorry if I am taking too long to upload, I just have so much to do with year 12 at the moment!**_

_**I'm not 100% sure where this is going from here, so expect anything to happen :)**_

_**Anyway, enjoy and chuck us a review if you have a sec :)**_

_**Oh, and I DO NOT own Glee, or anything that is recognisable in this story!**_

* * *

_Blaine took a deep breath, his hands were slightly shaky. "My…best mate…Christian. H-he…kissed…me." Blaine finally got out._

* * *

Kurt didn't know how to respond to what Blaine just told him. He wanted to comfort him like all mates would, but he didn't want to freak Blaine out any more than he already was.

"Why did you say you could have handled it better?" Kurt asked curiously.

Blaine sighed and looked up at Kurt. Just like last night, their eyes met for a moment. Kurt averted his gaze as he waited for Blaine to reply, both boys felt the burn of embarrassment on their cheeks.

Blaine didn't know how to explain it to a complete stranger, but he felt bad for not telling the truth. He couldn't talk to Kurt about what he was really thinking, he didn't even understand it himself.

"I pushed him away…and yelled at him." Blaine said, regretfully. "He asked me to let him explain, but I didn't give him the chance. When I was leaving he put his hand on my shoulder to stop me, but I hit his arm away and yelled at him not to touch me."

Blaine was almost on the verge of tears now and Kurt didn't know what to do to help comfort him. "Do you think it might be best if you give him a chance to explain himself." Kurt suggested. "It might be for the best."

"Probably." Blaine admitted. "I just…I wouldn't know what to say to him." He put his head back in his hands and Kurt couldn't help but suspect that there was more going on than Blaine was explaining.

Kurt felt uncomfortable around Blaine now, given his reaction to his best mate being gay. What would he think if he knew about Kurt? _That will have to wait._

"I should probably get going." Kurt said as he started to get up.

Blaine looked up, disappointed. "What, but we haven't even gone inside yet."

"I know, but I think you need to go talk to Christian first. Sort things out with him and then we can catch up."

"Yeah, you're right." Blaine got up, running his hands through his hair. He had to admit that he was slightly upset that Kurt didn't want to stay.

The two made their way back to their cars, which were conveniently parked beside each other and climbed in after saying goodbye. Kurt suddenly thought of something and pulled out a notebook and pen.

"Blaine, wait a sec." Kurt called out his open window. He climbed out of his Rav and walked up to Blaine's window. Blaine opened the window with a curious expression.

"Here." Kurt said as he handed Blaine a piece of paper. "Let me know how it goes."

Blaine looked down at the paper confused, but when he saw a series of digits and _Kurt_ scrawled across the top, he grinned shyly. "Thanks, I will."

* * *

On the drive home, Kurt couldn't help but be upset by Blaine's reaction to the kiss. It had him worried that Blaine would react the same way to him being gay, and he didn't want to lose their friendship. Although they barely knew each other, Kurt felt that they were already pretty good friends. Kurt spent the rest of his ride home wondering if he should confess to Blaine about his sexuality.

Blaine's thoughts were running wild as he drove back to his and Christian's. He was thinking of what to say to Christian, and he kept telling himself to keep an open mind. He felt bad for upsetting him, he couldn't do that again.

But what had Blaine confused the most was his reaction to the kiss. Yeah, Christian thinks he went crazy because the idea of kissing a guy utterly repulsed him. But, Blaine didn't think that was the reason for him losing it.

_Stop it, Blaine. You are still in shock._

Blaine arrived at his and Christian's, not wanting to get out of the car. He sat in the Jeep for a moment and finally chastised himself for being a coward, then got out.

"Ah, hi." Christian said nervously as Blaine walked into the lounge room.

Blaine sat on the sofa, adjacent to the chair Christian was sitting on. "Hi."

The two mates sat in silence for a moment, both of them didn't know where to begin and hoped that the other would speak up first.

"Blaine, I'm really sorry." Christian broke the silence. "I-" He stopped, unsure of what to say next.

"Christian." Blaine spoke. "Are you…gay?" He asked cautiously.

_Really?_ Christian thought. _He struggled to ask Blaine, yet here he was being asked the exact question. What was wrong with him? _Christian abused himself.

Blaine thought that Christian would confess, but he didn't. He actually did the opposite. "No, no, no I'm not gay." He denied, laughing. "No, I'm not."

"Then why did you kiss me?" Blaine asked, confused.

Christian laughed lightly again. "I'm definitely not gay. Not that I have anything against it. I mean, I wouldn't care if someone was gay, there's nothing wrong with it." He was rambling now and Blaine was becoming suspicious. "I don't have anything against gays, they are just like everyone else. So if I knew someone who was gay, I wouldn't care-"

"What are you talking about, Christian?" Blaine asked, confused by Christian's rapid rambling.

"I kissed you…because I thought that…you were…gay. I couldn't bring myself to ask you, so I – being the idiot that I am – decided to see your reaction to…a kiss instead." Christian admitted. "Well, I know now that I was clearly wrong." He added, looking up at Blaine.

Blaine blushed and looked away, not wanting to meet Christian's eyes. _How could he tell him? Would it be weird?_

"Blaine?"

In response, Blaine simply huffed and put his face in his hands. He then sat up straight and ran his hands through his hair. He couldn't say it, so he just looked up at Christian.

It took a moment for Christian to register, but he understood after a few seconds what Blaine was trying to tell him.

"You are, aren't you?" Christian asked.

Blaine simply nodded and breathed out a long sigh. He had been pushing his thoughts away since he met Kurt. He didn't understand what his feelings meant, so he tried to ignore them, but they were clear to him now.

"Since when?" Christian wanted to know. "I mean, you haven't always been, have you?"

Blaine looked up and explained himself. "The night that I met Kurt, I was on the stage and he was over at the bar. I didn't really notice him much at first, but then our eyes locked together for a moment and I felt the same way I had when I saw Sarah, only slightly more intense."

"I had never really looked at a guy that way, never really noticed the features of any guys, until I saw Kurt. It confused me that I felt that way, so instead of trying to figure out what it meant, I ignored it. Then, when Kurt accepted to go out tonight, I felt as if I was going on a first date. But I ignored this too. The kiss topped it all off."

"Topped it off? Don't you mean, freaked you out?" Christian questioned, grinning slightly.

Blaine chuckled before responding. "It wasn't the fact that I was being kissed by a guy that freaked me out."

When Blaine didn't continue, Christian prompted him. "Then what was it?"

Blaine took a deep breath in and then out before he spoke again. "It was because I realised that it didn't freak me out at all."

* * *

**_Hope you liked it!_**

**_Please review, let me know what you think_**

**_I hope to update soon :)_**

**_Bye xox_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**So, here is the next chapter!**  
_

_**I know where I want this story to end up, but I don't really know how I'm getting there!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Oh and...disclaimer...I do not own Glee or it's characters**_

* * *

_Blaine took a deep breath in and then out before he spoke again. "It was because I realised that it didn't freak me out at all."_

* * *

Christian looked down at Blaine, who was once again holding his face in his hands. Christian realised then that there was something Blaine wasn't telling him. "Blaine, do you like him?"

"Kurt and I sat in the park tonight. We were talking and our eyes met again, just like the first time I saw him. The only difference was, I understood what I was feeling this time."

"You really do, don't you?"

Blaine stood up from the couch, pacing backwards and forwards while running his hands through his hair. "No…maybe…I don't know."

"Blaine, why has this got you so agitated?"

"How can I like someone that I have only spent a few hours with?" Blaine turned to face Christian, halting his pacing. "I saw him at the bar before my performance."

"Meaning…?"

"He was surrounded by girls. _Girls,_ Christian. He looked like he was enjoying the company too." Blaine said with disappointment. "How could I let myself even think of him in that way? I've just realised who I am and I have stuffed it up already. I'm such an idiot." He flopped himself onto the couch.

"Blaine, you can't help the way you feel." Christian said, walking over to Blaine and sitting beside him on the couch. "No one can control their feelings."

"Right now, I really wish I could. I mean, how am I supposed to spend time with Kurt without feeling like this?"

"You need to tell him the truth, that way he will know how you feel and he might make it a little easier for you."

"No way, I can't tell him. I barely know him. He'll probably freak and never want to see me again because he'll be frightened I might make a move on him."

"Blaine, he needs to know the truth."

Christian eyed Blaine, who flopped back into the couch. He knew Christian was right, but he didn't want to agree with him just yet. No, he would wait to tell Kurt.

"No, I'll leave it." Blaine decided. "What's the point in telling him when it's not like I have actually _fallen_ for him? No, I don't like him like that. He's a friend, nothing more."

"But Blaine," Christian cautioned. "He turned you gay."

"Ugh!" Blaine was at a loss.

* * *

Kurt lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Blaine hadn't text him yet and he was worried that he and Christian had gotten into a fight.

Kurt was lost in thought when a knock echoed from his bedroom door. Kurt turned to face the door to see Adam's face poking it's way in.

"Hey man, what's up with you?" Adam asked, watching Kurt with concern. "You have been up here for hours."

Kurt sat up and hung his legs over the edge of his bed, Adam sitting the same beside him. "I'm waiting to hear from Blaine."

"Oohh, I see." Adam said cheekily, nudging Kurt in the sides.

"Adam, I've told you that he is straight." Kurt let out a sigh and explained the whole situation to him. "I can't tell him now, Adam. Is it wrong if I don't?"

"Look, it would probably be better for the both of you if you tell him, but if you don't feel comfortable telling him, then you don't have to." Adam glanced over at Kurt. "When I first came out to Liam, I was terrified. We had been hanging out for a few weeks just as friends, when I realised that for me it was becoming more than that."

"I thought about telling him for a whole week, listing out the pros and cons in my head. I asked myself the same questions; what will he think? Will we still be friends? Would he care? I finally plucked up the courage to tell him, I even had a massive speech ready and the right moment planned."

"What happened?" Kurt asked, noticing that this monumental moment didn't go as Adam had planned.

"Well, he kissed me." Adam said with a grin, launching into a narration.

_***Flashback***_

_I was ready to tell him. Well, as ready as I could ever be. He was my best friend, he needed to know. I got out of my car, heading to the door of Liam's house._

_He answered the door, grinning widely. The way his lips curled into that smile and those creases that formed around his mouth caused a weakness in my knees. I was ready to back out of telling him, but I knew that I had to._

_We went into the kitchen to cook some lunch and I sat down at the counter, watching him as he busied himself to find ingredients. Everything was going perfectly well, apart from the occasional urges I had to fight to brush the flour from his cheek._

_Liam was at the sink, filling up a jug of water. He was being his usual self, doing but not thinking. His attempt at dancing and carrying the jug of water to the counter didn't go to well. He spilt it all over the floor. _

_He was laughing uncontrollably, sending shivers down my spine. Again, he didn't think when he jumped and kicked his leg out, causing him to fall over. His laughter stopped and I raced to his side, but he was fine. _

_I stood up above him, holding out my hand to help him up. He eyed my hand with an expression that I did not recognise, but he soon took a hold of it. The touch of his hand distracted me, resulting in us both falling to the ground when he hoisted himself up. _

_We landed in a very intimate position that I tried to scurry away from quickly, but his hands were holding me tight. Our eyes locked for a moment and before I knew it, his lips were on mine._

_***Normal***_

"Aww, that's so adorable!" Kurt was so happy just listening to the story.

"Yeah, yeah." Adam brushed the comment aside, slightly embarrassed by his story. "The moral of that is if you don't go for something, you may lose out. Liam took a chance, and look where that lead us. Don't feel pressure to tell him, you need to be sure that you are ready for him to know. But when you do think about telling him, be sure to take the chance."

Kurt looked at Adam, amusement lighting his eyes. "What?" Adam asked, confused and slightly worried.

"You know, for someone who can be such an idiot at times, you are actually very wise and intelligent."

"I'm glad I could help. Just remember, both of us were ready to come out, resulting in a relationship. When the time comes, you will know that it's the time for you. I wimped out of my chance, don't let go of yours."

Adam gave Kurt a hug before leaving his room. Although Kurt was grateful for Adam's help, he was more conflicted than before. He didn't feel that the time was right yet.

The beep of Kurt's phone pulled him out of his _tell or not_ battle that was going on in his head. He opened a message from an unknown number, almost dropping the phone when he realised who it was from.

_Hey Kurt, I spoke to Christian and apologised for how I reacted, I guess I was just in shock. Anyway, we sorted everything out. Thanks for talking to me about all this. I'd like to reschedule tonight, we didn't even get the chance to go into the bar. Are you free tomorrow night? It's the last day of the holidays. Blaine _

Kurt fumbled with his phone, fingers trembling. He didn't know what to say back to anything that Blaine had written. _Great, that's awesome that Christian forgave you for being homophobic_._ Go him!_ Kurt stopped himself from going further._ Okay, bit harsh don't you think?_

He clicked reply and was happy to accept the invite to catch up with Blaine tomorrow night. However, Kurt was still worried about what Blaine might think of him when he finally knows the truth.

* * *

Sammy – a mate of Christian and Blaine's – had joined the two boys for a gamer's night. The coffee table was filled with food, from chocolates to chips and the three boys were filled with gamer adrenaline.

Sammy and Christian were two of Blaine's best mates, but they didn't really get that much time to hang out as they went to different schools; Blaine's being The Dalton Academy, a boarding school. Sammy and Christian, however, went to a public school about an hour away.

They spent most of their holidays together and as many weekends as possible, but time was always short with them. Blaine was just glad he had Wes and David at Dalton, even if they were slightly insane…okay, so _completely_ insane.

Blaine waited in anticipation for Kurt to reply. It took him two minutes, which felt more like ten. Finally, when Blaine's phone beeped from the table, he jumped up, eager to read the message. Sammy beat him to it though.

"Oooh, and who is this that Blaine is so eager to hear from?" Sammy picked up Blaine's phone, clicking on the view button. He dodged Blaine's many attempts at trying to take it out of his hands.

"Sammy, give it back." Blaine reached for the phone, but Sammy was too quick.

"Who's it from?"

"No one, just a friend." Blaine said, blushing.

"I'm sure it is." Sammy mocked, reading the message.

Blaine failed again and again to snatch the phone as Sammy read the message out loud. "_Hi Blaine_, _I'm glad you and Christian worked things out…_and what have the two of you worked out?" Sammy questioned, looking at both Christian and Blaine curiously, who both averted their eyes.

"_I'm sure he understands, I do…_this is getting quite interesting, I'll be asking for an explanation soon…_Of course, same time, same place?_...Hmm, you're right. There is nothing going on there, nothing at all." Sammy said, sarcastically. "Oh and there is even a smiley face."

Blaine took the phone from Sammy and sat back on the couch. "No, there is nothing going on. Kurt is straight."

Sammy looked at Blaine in confusion, not understanding what Blaine was trying to say. "Oh, it's a guy. Sorry Blaine, thought it was a girl judging by the date planning." Blaine looked up at him, confession filling his expression, which Sammy took as sadness. _He really was thick sometimes,_ Blaine thought.

Sammy sat beside Blaine, and patted him on the back. "Don't worry man, you'll find someone. Just have to get out an-" Sammy stopped mid-sentence, processing what Blaine had said. "Wait, did you just say…?"

"Yes, I said Kurt is straight." Blaine confirmed, not needing Sammy to finish.

Sammy looked a little shocked, but neutralised his expression when he saw Blaine looking at him with worry. "So, are you…gay?" He asked, cautiously.

"Yes, I am." Blaine admitted.

* * *

_**Well, I hope you liked it!**_

_**Okay, so originally this was going to have nothing to do with Dalton and the rest of the Glee characters, but I couldn't be bothered with creating a heap of new characters and story lines, so that's why there is a sudden mention of Wes, David and Dalton. Also, because I had an idea for part of the plot.**_

_**Next chapter should be up soon, I have a few written already!**_

_**Anyways, bye for now :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Wooh, new chapter guys! This one is mostly a filler I guess, except for the end._**

**_I have no idea if I'm writing the characters well or not, I just can't tell, but meh_**

**_I don't anything that is recognisable - meaning Glee or any characters, places, etc_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

"_Yes, I am." Blaine admitted._

* * *

Kurt was making his way to the entrance of the bar, wondering how tonight would go. He was still battling in his head about telling Blaine the truth, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

He straightened up his cardigan and headed into the bar. He sought out Blaine who was chatting away with a girl next to the stage, but Kurt thought they were too close to be considered strangers.

As Kurt got closer, the girl edged her way closer to Blaine, who was smiling stupidly. She twisted her blonde hair to one side as she leant in close to him.

Kurt decided not to stick around, so he walked over to the bar instead, calming the raging battle inside his head…_Tell him…No!...He needs to know…Shut up!_

Blaine didn't react right away, but he pulled back once their lips connected. He was unsure why he hadn't moved away sooner, but he thought that he may have been experimenting. He had only figured out that he was gay in the last twenty-four hours, he had to know for sure.

As the blonde's lips met Blaine's, he pulled away kind of…repulsed. It was unusual that he actually did not like the very quick touch, he didn't think it would be that bad.

Kurt ordered himself a drink from Paul. He felt like he would have been intruding if he went over to Blaine, although it was him that Blaine was supposed to be hanging out with. He mentally slapped himself, _Blaine can do what he wants!_

"Kurt!" Blaine excitedly called as he made his way to the brunette. Kurt looked up to see Blaine walking towards him, his curls bouncing slightly on the top of his head. He hadn't slicked them into place tonight.

"Hi Blaine." Kurt responded, not quite as enthusiastically as Blaine had hoped though.

It was a little awkward at first, neither of the boys new where to begin the conversation and both of them avoided confessing anything. Both of them suspecting outrage or something similar to result if they were to tell the other.

"Kurt, do you want to go to Breadstix instead? This atmosphere is getting to me a little." Blaine admitted, looking around at the drunken occupants.

"Good idea." Kurt agreed.

The ride over to Breadstix in Blaine's Jeep was very quiet, both boys could feel the awkwardness in the air. Kurt was trying his hardest not to let Blaine's homophobe attitude get to him, but it was hard.

Things got a little better once they arrived and sat in the booth. Blaine began talking about school and asking Kurt what he was doing.

"So, how have you been? Anything interesting happening?"

"I'm actually in the process of auditioning for a musical at the moment." Kurt said. "I'm just waiting to hear the results from the casting director."

Blaine looked slightly stunned. "Auditioning for what?"

"Ermm, I don't really know to be honest. My old Glee club couch organised the audition for me. All I know is that the lead role is Brad Shawds. It was all kind of last minute." Kurt answered, slightly confused at Blaine's suddenly excited/surprised expression. "What?"

Blaine gave an amused grin. "I'm auditioning too!"

"Really? That's great!" Kurt was genuinely excited for this musical and so was Blaine, and knowing that they could be in the musical together made it even better.

"Yeah, it is!" Blaine agreed, enthusiastically. "The other leads are Simon Castlin and Brody James."

"Oh that's right, I remember them now." Kurt realised.

Blaine thought for a moment about what Kurt had said earlier, something about a Glee club. "So, you in a Glee club?"

Kurt looked a little uncomfortable at the question, averting his eyes slightly. Blaine was about to bring up another topic when Kurt spoke. "I, well I was. But that was last semester."

Blaine could tell that this wasn't a topic that Kurt wanted to talk about, so he dug up a new one to ease the awkward silence. "So, which part do you hope to get?"

Kurt considered this for a moment, not really sure as he didn't know much about the musical or the roles within it. "It would be great to get Brad, but I don't see myself getting that role. And who do you see yourself portraying?"

"Hey, have a little faith in yourself." Blaine told Kurt. "I would say Brody, I think."

The two boys spoke of anything and everything for the next hour, Blaine being particularly careful to avoid anything to do with Glee club, and that included school as most of his time was spent in his own Glee club.

Kurt felt happy when he was with Blaine, happy enough to be himself and not worry about what Blaine thought; until he remembered the weight of his earlier mental battle.

_Tell him…don't tell him…tell him…don't tell him…_It went on and on, Kurt knowing that he won't be able to tell him until the battle dies down and only consists of _Tell him._

Unbeknown to Kurt, Blaine was having a similar battle in his head. _Admit it…no…he needs to know….not if I have anything to do with it, he doesn't._

Kurt caught site of those hazel eyes watching him, and once again he mentally slapped himself for daydreaming. "You okay, Kurt?"

"I-I, yeah I'm fine." Kurt fumbled. "We should probably get going, we still have to go back to the bar and get my car."

"Oh, right. Yeah, of course." Blaine had to try hard to fight the disappointed look on his face, forcing a smile as he and Kurt stood up.

Once the bill was paid (which Blaine insisted on paying fully) he and Kurt climbed into his Jeep, and headed back to the bar.

"Mind if I put on some music?" Kurt asked Blaine as they pulled onto the road.

"Sure, I have an iPod cord there somewhere." Blaine said, pointing towards the glove box.

Kurt fumbled with a few cords until he found the right one and plugged the end into his iPod. Lady Gaga's _Bad Romance_ blasted through Blaine's speakers and the two boys leapt in fright.

"I-I'm…so…sorry." Kurt breathed, slightly hyperventilating.

Blaine laughed, clutching his chest dramatically. "Gaga?"

"Hey, don't…you..mess with…Gaga!"

Blaine held up one hand in surrender, causing Kurt to giggle. _God, that laugh is so adorable…wait, what? Shut up, Blaine._

"So, I guess I'll talk to you soon?" Blaine questioned hopefully when they arrived back at the bar and Kurt climbed out of his Jeep.

"Yeah, for sure." Kurt answered happily, although he wished it would be easier next time.

Kurt began to walk towards his Rav, while Blaine sat confused by Kurt's constant changing of moods. "Kurt?"

He turned around to face Blaine, hoping that his next words weren't anything serious. "Ermm, thanks for tonight."

"Oh, ah, that's okay." Kurt responded, baffled slightly. "But, I didn't really do anything."

Blaine grinned, triggering an unusual feeling in Kurt's stomach that he tried his hardest to ignore. "You listened, which may seem like nothing, but for someone who barely knows me…well, it means a lot."

"Anytime." That's all Kurt could manage.

* * *

Blaine pulled into the school's driveway, looking forward to the new semester, happy to be back with the Warblers (particularly Wes and David), but mostly where he called home.

* * *

Nervous was an understatement to how Kurt felt about the new semester that he was about to face. He was terrified, to say the least. New semester, new school, new people, a whole new life.

* * *

Blaine jumped down from his Jeep, slung his satchel over his shoulder and straightened his Dalton blazer, ready for the new semester. He grabbed his bags from the back of his car and lugged them into the building of the academy.

* * *

As he got out of his car, Kurt looked at his new school. It was big. Actually, make that huge. He took one last look in his side mirror, making sure his hair was right, and then he straightened his tie, picked up his bags and made his way through the doors of Dalton Academy.

* * *

_**Now, this is going to be interesting!**_

_**I apologise if any characters seem a little OOC.**_

_**Oh, and I'm not entirely sure if anyone noticed, but I started this series in a bar, now Kurt and Blaine are back at school. I am sorry, I am from Australia and the legal drinking age is 18 and I forgot that it's 21 in America, but hey...Kurt and Blaine did get fake ID's in Glee, so I guess we could just go with that, aha!**_

_**Anyway...**_

_**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Heeey readers, old and new :) Hope you all enjoy this!**_

_**This one is a little longer than I had planned, but meh! It's also a little over the place I guess, a few things are going on, but it's all just a build up, I guess you could say, and some just a filler...**_

_**Disclaimer; I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**_

* * *

_As he got out of his car, Kurt looked at his new school. It was big. Actually, make that huge. He took one last look in his side mirror, making sure his hair was right, and then he straightened his tie, picked up his bags and made his way through the doors of Dalton Academy._

* * *

"Blaine!" Wes and David called from the door of their room. They raced towards him, arms out, and tackled Blaine into a hug.

"Unf, ow…hey…guys." Blaine managed while his friends squashed him in a sandwich-cross-bear hug. "Can't….breath…."

"How you been?" Wes asked enthusiastically.

"Did you enjoy the holidays?" David questioned, equally enthusiastic.

Blaine put his hand up to shush them. "Guys, calm down. I spoke to you both practically every day."

"Yeah, but phone calls are never the same." Wes noted.

"It's like we're talking to you, but you're not actually there." David added.

Blaine just stared. "Yeah, you two are insane." He laughed at their fake pouty faces.

The three boys made their way into Blaine's room, each carrying a bag and dumping it on the unoccupied side of the room.

"Dude, don't you ever get lonely by yourself in here?" David asked.

"Nah, not really." Blaine shrugged. "I have my own space."

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

Blaine's phone blared from his bed where he had dropped it when he walked in. He quickly reached for it, knowing exactly who the contact was because of the ringtone.

"Hey, no! Wes…ow…don't. Give that back." Wes had reached the phone before Blaine did and was now about to answer it.

"Since when do you listen to Gaga?" Wes questioned, holding the phone form Blaine's reach while backing towards the door and dodging his attacking arms.

"Wes, givmeitbackno…ow." David had hold of Blaine, making it hard for him to escape and get his phone back. "David…this…not…fair."

"Hello?" Wes promptly answered the phone, holding it to his ear. "No, this is Wes. Blaine is a little bus…ow." Wes yelped as a pillow wacked the phone out of his hand.

Blaine scurried from David's grip to retrieve the phone, pushing Wes aside. He picked it up to find that the call was still running. "Hi."

"_Blaine?_" Kurt's voice echoed through the phone.

"Yeah, it's me…ow…no, stop it."

"_Stop what?_"

"Oh sorry, not you Kurt."

"_Oh, well anyway I was just ringing to-_"

"Ow, no Wes. Let go. Yeah, sorry. What did you say, Kurt?" Blaine was currently holding Wes back with his hand on his face, Wes' arms not long enough to reach the phone.

"Kurt? Who is Kurt?"

"Not now David."

"_I, I was just ringing because_-"

"Geroffme. Wes, that…ow…hur-"

"Wesley! David!" I stern voice erupted from the doorway. "I understand that you feel the need to traumatise Blaine, but I must insist that you both clean up the dump that you have already created in your dorm rooms in the first ten minutes of being here."

"Yes Sir." The two boys sulked out of the room.

"Right, now that they are gone. What were you saying?" Blaine asked, thankful that the teacher chose that moment to arrive.

"_Oh, right. Um, I was just…I dunno…I guess I just wanted to hear…ermm, I'm starting at my new school today and I..oh, sorry I have to go. I'll talk to you later_."

"Wait, Kurt. What did yo-" The line cut and Blaine looked down at his phone a little disappointed.

Before he had the chance to think about anything Kurt had said, he was once again bombarded with bodies. Wes and David had returned, miraculously fast too. _How is it they always escape trouble?_

"So, who's Kurt?" David asked curiously.

Blaine had to fight to hold back a dorky grin, but he had no control over the blush that he felt creeping slowly up his neck.

"A friend that I met over the holidays."

"Is Kurt a code name?" David continued. "For like…Brooke? Or Rebecca?"

Blaine chuckled. "No, Kurt is not a code name. It's _his_ _actual name_."

David looked surprised. "Oh, it was a guy?" He asked, his smile fading.

"You idiot." Wes wacked David on the back of the head, which started a wrestling war that Blaine did not want to get involved in, but had no choice when he was knocked over by the scuffling pair.

* * *

"Kurt, is it?" The assistant principal asked, continuing when Kurt nodded. "I'm Ms Donna. Right, well we will have someone come down soon to give you a tour of the academy. As for dorm rooms, we are currently trying to find one that you are able to stay in permanently. Unfortunately there are no singles left, but there is sure to be a double somewhere."

"Okay, that's fine. Thank-you, Ms Donna." Kurt said politely.

"Your schedule should be complete, so you will be able to collect that from the main office." She continued, glancing at the large, spiral staircase Kurt presumed led to the dorm rooms. "Ah, here is someone who can show you around. Boys." She called out to the two boys who were descending the staircase.

They made their way over to Kurt and Ms Donna, curiosity etched into their expressions, accompanied with excitement; a lot of excitement. "Oh." Ms Donna's face fell when she realised who she had called over.

"Ah, new student?" The dark skinned boy asked, nodding at Kurt. "I'm David." He held out his hand, which Kurt accepted cautiously.

"Hey, I'm Wes." He held out his had too and Kurt was surprised by his enthusiasm. Something in the back of Kurt's mind opened it's eyes to their names, but he couldn't pin-point what it was.

"Hello." He managed, unsure of what else to say, forgetting to include his own name. _Yeah, real smart._ Their bright grins were making him slightly suspicious, causing his thoughts to automatically lead to dumpsters, hard lockers and cold slushy facials.

"Tour time?" Wes asked happily, bouncing like a little child.

David mimicked his bouncing, his face lighting up in a bigger grin. "Oh, yes!"

"Actually, that's our job." The three boys and Ms Donna turned to face the new voice. Two boys were standing side-by-side, one of them holding a map. They took a few steps closer and both held out their hands.

"Hi, I'm Jeff." Kurt accepted another hand, again surprised at their interest and kindness. "And this is Nick."

"Wait, hang on." Wes stepped in. "Why can't we show him around?" He pouted at Jeff, looking like a child.

"Wesley, David, if you would please follow me." Ms Donna ushered for Wes and David to follow her to the common room. "I believe you could both help me out for a few minutes."

"But, I want t-"

"Now, David."

Wes and David followed Ms Donna out of the room unwillingly, leaving Kurt with Jeff and Nick. They stood there for a moment, watching the two boys leave before Nick spoke to Kurt.

"You'll get use to those two eventually." Nick laughed. "But first, let's show you around."

Jeff and Nick began to lead Kurt up the spiral staircase to show him to his dorm room. "I'm Kurt, by the way."

"Well Kurt, this is where you will be staying for now until we find an available room for you." Jeff informed Kurt as they walked down a corridor at the top of the stairs, and then took the second left into a smaller corridor.

"You'll be sharing with us." Nick told him. "It will be squishy at first, but you will have your own space soon."

"Thank-you." Kurt wasn't too sure of what to expect from sharing a room with one other guy - who could possibly beat him up - let alone two other guys.

The three boys entered the room where there was a bed on either side, accompanied by bags and a dresser each. A mattress and bedding was set up on the left at the base of one of the beds.

"Bathroom is through there." Jeff indicated to the door that was to the left of the mattress.

"Alright, time for the full tour." Nick smiled, leading the other two back down the corridor, back where they came from.

The next hour went by with Jeff and Nick leading Kurt through the many different corridors and rooms of the Dalton Academy. They pointed out the common room that their group - the Warblers - all hung out in and told Kurt that there was a cafeteria joining to it on the far side of the room.

Kurt was shown practically the whole building, from the little courtyard that lead off the smaller common room down the hall from the Warblers' hall, to the many classrooms that Kurt was sure he would never be able to find again. He silently hoped that Jeff and Nick would stick with him for a little while until he could find his way around.

* * *

"Blaine!" Wes bounded through the door to Blaine's dorm room, without knocking of course.

"New kid, new kid!" David galloped in behind him.

Blaine looked up from his position on his bed. He was sitting cross-legged, holding his guitar and writing down lyrics in his notebook.

Both boys bounded into the room and landed themselves on the bed on the opposite side. "Where do you two get your energy supply from, the electricity company?"

Wes chuckled. "Oh, you're hilarious. But, that's beside the point. There's a new kid starting today!"

"And how do you know this?" Blaine asked suspiciously.

"Because we just spoke to him downstairs." David supplied. "We tried to give him a tour, but Ms Donna insisted that she needed our help with something - which come to think of it, she never did actually tell us what she wanted us to do." Wes turned to David, waiting for him to confirm as much.

"Wait, oh right." David looked really confused now.

"You never thought that maybe she was just saying that to get you way from him before you completely freaked him out?" Blaine suggested, chuckling slightly.

Both David and Wes pulled a face, disappointed that they couldn't give the tour to the new kid. But then their expressions turned kind of evil. "_Please_ tell me you didn't scare him away." Blaine questioned.

"No, no, we didn't." Wes replied innocently. "We didn't even get a chance to find out his name."

"Oh, but we will." David said with a cheeky _I'm-up-to-no-good_ type grin, while Wes nodded in agreement.

* * *

Kurt was seated in the senior common room two days after he had enrolled in Dalton when he was confronted with Wes and David. He was still unsure about them, they were always grinning suspiciously.

"So, we never got to show you around." David said, still slightly annoyed. But he continued with a smile. "Anyway, how do you like it here so far…"

"Ermm, so far, so good. Too soon to tell, I guess." Kurt replied politely. "I'm Kurt, by the way."

"Don't worry, we'll have you well-adjusted in no time." Wes grinned, something triggering in the back of his mind at the mention of the new kid's name.

David had made his way over to the fridge and was finding something to eat. "Kurt, come get something to eat."

Although Kurt didn't really want to eat, he felt that he should accept to be polite. So he got up and went to the fridge, pulling out an apple. David looked at him like he was nuts as he pulled out a packet of chocolate coated biscuits.

Wes and David soon disappeared when they had to escape before one of the teachers - that was lurking - found them. They informed Kurt that they hadn't cleaned up when he asked them to yesterday.

* * *

Kurt got back to his, Nick's and Jeff's dorm room and walked in on a conversation that Jeff and Nick were having, not wanting to get involved as he could tell that it was getting a little out of hand. He walked over to his mattress and sat down.

"I'm right, and you know I'm right!" Jeff shot at Nick from his position on his bed.

"You are not!" Nick threw back immaturely from his own bed.

"Fine, let's settle this." Jeff picked up a magazine that was sitting beside him, folding over the page and holding it up in Kurt's face. "Who is hotter?"

Kurt looked at the images on the page. Two female models were standing in very tight, slim evening gowns. In between them was a semi-muscular male in tight jeans, a well-fitted grey button-up shirt and a black bow tie which was only slightly darker than his hair.

"I-ermm…" Kurt stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"The brunette is, isn't she?" Nick spoke from behind Kurt.

"No way, it's the blonde one right?" Jeff debated.

Kurt stood frozen for a moment. He wouldn't know a hot girl if she hit him in the face, what would happen if he said the wrong one? Would they make fun of him? How would he explain?

"Hellooooo! Earth to Kurt!" Nick shook Kurt out of his frantic battle. "Dude, are you okay?"

"I-I'm sorry…I…I don't know." Kurt said dumbly. _Yeah, real smart. Now you're going to get questioned._

"Kurt?" Jeff asked cautiously. "What's up?"

Jeff and Nick looked at Kurt, slightly worried. Kurt - unsure whether to break it to them or not - crossed his legs under him. He decided to just tell them and be done with it, save all the drama. _Then why won't you tell Blaine? You know him better than Jeff and Nick._ Kurt pushed the thought to the back of his mind, not wanting to confront the meaning behind his dilemma.

"Neither." Kurt said simply, causing two jaws to drop.

"What?"

"Are you blind?"

"No." Kurt giggled at their offended expressions. "I just thought…" He considered the picture again. "Yeah, the one in the middle."

A moment of silence passed as Nick and Jeff lost their offended and shocked facials, both turning neutral. "You're gay?" Jeff was the first to break the silence.

Kurt nodded. "I-I hope this isn't weird for you both…I-I guess I could change rooms. Well, I will be anyway, but I could move sooner if you-"

"Not a chance!" Nick jumped up and landed in front of Kurt. "You're gay, so what. That doesn't change who you are, that _is _who you are."

"Also, we haven't said anything because we didn't want to make you uncomfortable, but…" Jeff moved beside Nick, lacing their fingers together and looking him lovingly in the eyes. "…you should know that you're not alone."

Kurt stared at them, baffled with the fact that two guys were in a relationship in high school of all places. Both Jeff and Nick hadn't taken their eyes off each other and Kurt couldn't help but smile at the look in their eyes. They were so happy and content, Kurt just wished that he could find that with someone one day.

If Kurt had been taken aback before by their affection, then he was really surprised now. Jeff leant closer to Nick and they both closed the gap between them. Their lips connected gently, then began to move together in sync. Kurt was overwhelmed with shock right at this point as their kiss began to deepen.

Nick's hands rose to cup Jeff's face, pulling him a little closer. Jeff responded by quickening the kiss and joining both his hands behind Nick's neck.

As much as Kurt was amazed by this, he was beginning to think that this wasn't something that he should be sitting right in front of.

It wasn't until Kurt let out a cough that they broke apart, both of them blushing slightly. "Sorry." Jeff apologised guiltily.

"No, it's fine." Kurt waved it off. "I'm just shocked, that's all. I didn't pick either of you two to be gay, and well, given that I came from a public school, it's really different seeing this." He gestured towards the two of them.

"It really is okay, Kurt." Nick said warmly. "You don't have to be worried what people are going to think here, no one here cares."

"Well, we kind of have a PDA habit - and yeah, there are comments - but they are no different to a typical boy and girl relationship." Jeff added kindly. hat this was all possible. He knew that it was a zero-tolerance no bullying polity school, but he was completely surprised at the extent of the policy.

"And you would be surprised at how accepting we are here." Nick spoke again. "Whether we are straight, gay, bi, whatever, we all accept each other. Especially the Warblers, and especially Blaine. Don't be surprised if he mentors you." Nick chuckled.

Upon hearing the name, Blaine, Kurt felt a sudden urge to talk to his friend. He thanked Nick and Jeff, leaving them alone to continue...nope, Kurt didn't really want to think about that. He reached the common room and decided he would just text Blaine.

* * *

Blaine ha finally escaped Wes and David's insane behaviour and was currently attempting to write a song as a way to sort out his thoughts, but he wasn't having any luck. He was beginning to feel a little ill, but hoped that it was just because he was over thinking everything.

He slumped himself onto his bed and felt a small rumble in his stomach..._time for food._ Blaine grabbed his phone and headed down to the cafeteria, hoping that he wouldn't bump into Wes or David. He hadn't even thought about bumping into Just and Andrew.

"Blainers!" Justin called out excitedly when Blaine approached the buffet that had a range of different greasy foods to choose from.

Blaine turned to face Justin as he wandered up to him with Andrew. Justin was tall. Really tall. It was quite intimidating to Blaine sometimes, considering that Andrew wasn't that far behind his tall friend. They were both brunettes, equally tanned skin and had big brown eyes. It wasn't a surprise when people thought that they were related.

"Hi guys." Blaine responded, pulling out his enthusiastic 'hello' smile. His stomach was beginning to hurt with hunger and he just wanted to eat.

"You hungry, dude?" Andrew asked. "We're about to eat too. come sit with us."

The three boys grabbed a burger each, Justin helping himself to a large serve of fries to go with it. No wonder the guy was so tall, all he did was fuel his body.

After a few minutes of conversation, Blaine's phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out and unlocked it, grinning slightly when he read who the sender was.

_Hey, how are you? - Kur__t_

Blaine smiled at the thought of Kurt thinking about him, but forgot that Justin and Andrew were sitting across from him on the sofas.

"Oh, and who would be the one making Blaine smile like that?" Andrew teased, wiggling his eyebrows at him.

"It's just a friend, Andrew."

"Sure it is, no one smiles like that when they are texting 'just a friend', come on, who is she?"

Blaine choked slightly at Justin's question before laughing at his friends. "What? What's so funny?"

"Justin, this is the message I got." Blaine said, holding out his phone to the two boys to read.

Justin's smile faltered as he read the name of the sender. "Oh, Kurt? Well, fine. But your smiling is very suspicious."

"Hmm, yes. The smiling has definitely gotten me very curious." Blaine swallowed, whenever these two found something that made them curious, they didn't leave it alone until they got what they wanted.

"Oh, hush. He's just a good friend who I haven't heard from in a while." Blaine covered.

Justin and Andrew were distracted by now and were discussing something about finding something about someone, who they didn't mention. Blaine - worried for the safety of his privacy - decided he didn't want to know and took the opportunity to reply to Kurt.

_Hey, long time no speak. I'm pretty good. Currently trying to avoid interrogation from two nim-wits that are only observant when you don't want them to be, ha! How have you been? - Blaine_

_Ha! That sounds excruciatingly painful. Let's hope it's not one of those torture interrogations, I'd like you to be in one piece the next time we catch up - Kurt_

Blaine had to be careful to cover up his reaction to that comment, he didn't want to give the two idiots sitting across from him any reason to be even more curious than they already were. But something in the comment - Kurt wanting to catch up again - made a small portion of Blaine's stomach flip ever so slightly. _Well, that was a little weird.__  
_

_Aww, how sweet of you to care :) But you don't have to worry - well, not yet anyway - they haven't finished planning to create evil, so I am safe from their torture - for now - Blaine_

Blaine was unaware that Kurt was sitting against the wall on the floor directly above him, grinning just the same as he read the text messages. Kurt's stomach did a similar flip to Blaine's when he read the line about him being sweet and caring.

_You know, you're doing a terrible job at trying to convince that you're not getting tickled to death - Kurt_

Blaine laughed out loud at the message when he realised Kurt was right, he contradicted everything he said. He didn't know where the sudden courage came from, but he text Kurt back anyway.

_Ha! You're so right, my bad. To prove it to you, can I take you up on that offer? - Blaine_

_One thing you need to remember, I'm always right! What offer? - Kurt_

_You want me to be in one piece the next time we catch up, so let's catch up and I can prove I am unscathed - Blaine_

Blaine waited nervously for a text that took forever to come and he started to panic that he had overstepped. _Don't be an idiot, you're friends, you're allowed to ask if you want to catch up. _Blaine let out a sigh of relief when his phone buzzed in his hand.

_You're right, I do want you in one piece. That would be awesome, what did you have in mind?_

_Ah, now who's right? Ha! Ermm, how's coffee sound? - Blaine_

_Haha, very mature. Coffee sounds awesome! - Kurt_

_Yes, I'm very mature. Awesome? Don't you mean FREAKING awesome? - Blaine_

_Sure you are! Hahahahahaaha! So when? - Kurt_

_Okay, I didn't realise it was that funny, lol. Ermm, how's friday afternoon about 4 sound? - Blaine_

_Oh, you probably don't know of it, but there's this Harry Potter thing on youtube where 'Harry' sings a song and the main words are "I'm Harry Freaking Potter". Yeah, sounds awesome to me!_

_You're not serious? Awesome again, you're a very positive person, aren't you? - Blaine_

_Yeah, yeah. I know it's not everyone's idea of awesome! Ha, had to say it - Kurt_

_No it's not, but it my idea of FREAKING AWESOME! Ha, had to say it - Blaine_

_OMG, wow! You are officially my new best friend - Kurt_

_Well, best friend. I'm about to be attacked again, so I will see you friday at 4. Where do you want to meet? - Blaine_

_Oh no! Keep your promise Mr, I don't want to go to coffee with half of you, that would be just weird. Ermm, I could pick you up from yours if that's okay? - Kurt_

_I cross my heart and hope to die! Ah, that probably wasn't a very good way of phrasing that, haha! Yeah sounds good, see you at mine at 4 - Blaine_

_Haha, you idiot! Great, I'll see you then - Kurt\_

_Yeah, see you then :) - Blaine_

_:) - Kurt_

Blaine was excited, but also very nervous. He slipped away from Justin and Andrew before they saw through his mask and found the giddy teenager that was bouncing up and down. He was catching up with Kurt, so he needed to calm down and just be a friend, he needed to put his weird giddy feelings away, whatever they meant.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I decided to not make everyone wait ages, so here is the next chapter!**_

_**This one's just a bit of fun and teasing (as in me teasing you readers, haha) You'll probably want to slap me or something, but meh!**_

_**Anywho, enjoy!**_

_**Oh and I own nothing...not Glee, or anything that is recognisable**_

* * *

_Blaine was excited, but also very nervous. He slipped away from Justin and Andrew before they saw through his mask and found the giddy teenager that was bouncing up and down. He was catching up with Kurt, so he needed to calm down and just be a friend, he needed to put his weird giddy feelings away, whatever they meant._

* * *

"_Dude, how you been? How's the new school?"_ Ben's voice echoed through Kurt's laptop speakers and his face filled the screen on Skype.

"Erm, I guess it's a little too soon to tell, but I already know that this bullying policy that they've got is _awesome!_" Kurt's excitement filled his voice when he spoke, causing Ben to smile. "What are you smiling at?"

"_You just look so happy, I like seeing you happy."_

Kurt smiled back into the screen at Ben and laid himself down on his bed, holding himself up on his forearms. "I really am, but I miss you and Adam heaps."

"_I know man, we miss you too. But, we can all catch up easily enough."_

"Yeah, we should after school one day."

Ben nodded and smiled in agreement. "_How are the dorms in that school? Are you rooming with anyone…decent?"_ Ben winked very obviously and Kurt couldn't but chuckle.

"Actually, I'm rooming with a couple."

Ben's jaw dropped. "_Kurt! A couple? Dude…one at a time!"_

With that, Kurt burst out laughing and it took all his strength to not fall into the mattress. "Relax, Ben. I meant a couple as in two guys who are _dating."_

"_Oh, umm…wow! That's, well at least you know they're accepting there then. So is it like…really awkward?"_

"Yeah they are, that's why I'm really happy. No, it's not awkward at all. They do have a habit of PDA, but I don't care…just good to know that it could be me one day."

"_It will be man, you will find someone who deserves you."_

"Thanks, Ben. It's not a permanent room though, I'll be moving soon when they find me a spare room. Something went wrong with administration and they haven't been able to find any spare beds on their computers, but they're working on it."

"_So, do they know about you?"_ Ben asked, and Kurt knew exactly what he meant by _you._

"Yeah, I kind of had to tell them." Kurt explained the situation with the picture and how Kurt didn't know how to answer, then when he decided to just go for it and say the guy, they figured it out.

"_Wait, so they thought…shouldn't they think the same then?"_

"Yeah, that's what I thought. So I asked them about it later and they said 'we can still appreciate good looks' which I guess they're right, but I obviously can't." Kurt chuckled.

"_Oh, right then. I guess that does make some sense." _Ben agreed thoughtfully before continuing. "_So how are things with this…other…friend of yours?"_

Kurt gave him a look. "What's with the _other_ reference?"

"_Oh, don't avoid my question, what's happening wi-"_

Ben's question was cut off when two bodies came bounding through the door, laughing like lunatics. Kurt shot Ben an apologetic look and mouthed 'sorry' to him. "What the..? Guys, I love your energy but could you please tone it down a little."

Nick and Jeff turned to see Kurt lying on his mattress, looking at the screen of his laptop. Mischievous grins spread across their faces and Kurt couldn't help but supress a groan. "Guys, what are you-unnf, ow. Wha-"

The two boys jumped down on the mattress either side of Kurt and looked at the laptop screen to see a boy of their age looking back at them curiously and slightly concerned.

Jeff's blonde hair swept over his eyes and he moved to push it away as he smiled and waved enthusiastically at the webcam, Nick mimicking his moves.

"Ben, this is Jeff." Kurt indicated to his right. "And this is Nick." He pointed in the opposite direction. "Jeff and Nick, this is my friend, Ben."

Ben gave a small wave and a quiet hello while Nick and Jeff chorused a rather loud "Hey!" causing Kurt to flinch.

"Your friend?" Jeff asked cheekily and nudged Kurt in the ribs while winking at him. Nick and Ben both chuckled at this and Kurt let out a sigh.

"Yes, Jeff. Ben is just a friend…and just to make it even clearer, he is straight."

Kurt was overwhelmed at how well Nick and Jeff got along with Ben and he found himself observing the conversation between the three boys more, rather than taking part in it. Kurt let a small smile form on his lips as he watched them have an animated discussion about the latest round of football that Kurt had tried to keep up with but couldn't. He was also quite ecstatic that Jeff and Nick had – quite clearly – broken the stereotype.

Kurt happily watched the conversation until he couldn't hold himself up for much longer. He felt his arms lowering himself down on the mattress and was soon trying to fight his drooping eyelids – which of course won out. He fell asleep to the sound of three laughing voices.

* * *

"Yo, so we met the new guy. Officially this time, and you definitely have to meet him." David insisted to Blaine.

"Okay, sure." Blaine agreed, not completely sure whether he should be excited or not. He was a little worried about meeting new guys at the moment, considering how the last one, you know…just turned him gay. He knew that was stupid to think, he was pretty sure him being gay was only because of one specific guy.

"Hey, lighten up." Wes wacked Blaine's shoulder lightly. "He's harmless."

"You okay man? You look a little…I dunno, not very Blaine-like." David pointed out. _Typical David comment._

Blaine trusted Wes and David, even though he didn't when they grinned so enthusiastically, or told him to trust them. It usually meant they were up to trouble. But, when it came down to it, he really did trust them with his personal life.

"I can tell you guys anything, right?" Blaine asked, shyly. Wes and David looked at him with confused looks of their faces, they didn't understand what was going on because David was right; Blaine was acting so not like Blaine.

"Of course dude, you know you can." David put a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Guys, I ah…I need to tell you…something." Blaine was a little nervous, not really knowing where to begin. He knew David and Wes had accepted Jeff and Nick, no problem. But he didn't know how they would react if it's their best friend.

"Is everything okay?" David asked, suddenly serious.

"I'm fine, it's just…over the break I came to understand something that…may or may not be weird for you and I don't know how you will react to…it. It's _really_ confusing for me and I want it to stay between us for a while before I get my head around it."

"Blaine, what's going on? What do you understand?" Wes asked, genuinely concerned.

"I-it's really confusing and I'm sorry if I act…weird…and I don't really know how to handle…it, but I-"

"Blaine, just tell us what's going on." David said gently.

"I-I'm…" Blaine paused, looking down at his feet. He needed to be strong about this, he needed to accept it himself, so he help his head up and looked directly at his two best friends before he spoke again. "I'm…gay." Wes and David stilled, both of them were slightly shocked. They stayed silent for a moment, but it felt like forever to Blaine, and he couldn't hide the hurt when he felt the sting of rejection.

Before either of them could say anything, Blaine was up off his bed and heading out the door, muttering something about '_not understanding_.'

"No, Blaine…wait!" Wes grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back into the room. "We don't care, you're still you."

"Yeah, what does it change? Nothing." David added. "We're still your mates."

Blaine's expression of worry softened into a grin as he was pulled into a tight hug by Wes and David.

"Come on, we better get going." Blaine stated, fixing his blazer and picking up his shoulder bag. The three boys then made their way to Warbler rehearsals.

* * *

"Kurt."

The sound was distant, but he could hear it enough to know that someone was calling his name.

"Kurt, come on."

He mumbled some incoherent sentence and rolled over in the warmth of his mattress to see to figures standing above him.

"Wake up sleepy head." Jeff chuckled as he prodded Kurt in the legs with his foot, trying to wake the dopey boy up.

Kurt sat up fast, remembering when he had fallen asleep during his Skype chat with Ben that had been interrupted by Nick and Jeff.

"We've got rehearsals, did you want to come watch?" Nick asked with an amused grin on his face.

Kurt rubbed his eyes and stretched out while sitting on the mattress. He had heard about the Warblers before, but didn't really know all that much about them. He was quite interested to find out though, he knew that they were the academy's Glee Club.

"Ah, yeah sure!" Kurt agreed excitedly, getting up and moving off to the bathroom to fix his hair. He was glad that after school hours he was able to wear whatever he liked, so he chucked on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a light grey button down shirt that he folded at the sleeves.

"Ready?" Jeff asked as Kurt exited the bathroom. He and Jeff were still in their uniform, but Kurt figured that was because of Warbler rehearsals.

"Yeah, let's go." Kurt said happily. He didn't know where this sudden excitement came from, but he thought that maybe he was thinking he could possibly get back into singing in Glee Club, maybe he could find a place in the Warblers.

"You alright there, Kurt?" Nick looked over at Kurt with a wary expression. Kurt hadn't realised how deep in thought he was and looked up at Nick, smiling.

"I-yeah, I'm good." Kurt thought for a moment before deciding to go for it and ask. "Do you think that…maybe I could…maybe audition?"

Jeff and Nick beamed at Kurt and flung their arms around him, close to knocking him onto the ground. Kurt lost his footing and _did_ fall to the ground, Nick and Jeff tackling him in their bursts of laughter. Kurt squirmed beneath them and tried to free himself, but he couldn't even see passed the sea of Nick and Jeff.

"Guys, come one...stop harassing the poor guy and get your buts to rehearsals, don't make me get my gavel." Wes ordered as he walked passed. Kurt couldn't see him, but he could tell that there was more than one other person walking with him judging by the amount of footsteps.

"Yeah, we're coming." Nick laughed.

"No need to get you gavel…" Jeff chuckled, obscuring Kurt's view with his chest.

Kurt laughed from underneath the two boys but it came out more like a choke and someone with Wes noticed this.

"Guys, get off him before you hurt him." The voice was muffled from where Kurt was, thanks to Nick covering his ears with his hands and shoving something soft in his ears. "Hi, new kid…I'm Blaine."

Kurt didn't catch the name, unable to hear over Nick and Jeff's fits of giggles but he did have a free arm which he held out in the direction of the voice. A soft hand that was slightly calloused – definitely a guitar player – clasped around Kurt's hand and squeezed it lightly before letting go.

"Oh relax, live a little you…"

"…Curly haired hobbit!" Kurt was fascinated by Nick and Jeff's ability to finish each other's sentences and laughed once again at the name Jeff had called out as the three boys – Wes, the curly haired hobbit and the one who hadn't spoken but Kurt knew it was David, he was always with Wes – made their way down the corridor.

"Okay…you…can…get…off…now!" Kurt gasped in lack of oxygen and laughter, once again trying to squirm out from under his friends. He breathed in a gulp of air when the rolled onto the ground either side of him, before they jumped up to help Kurt stand.

"That was a nice way to meet my fellow students." Kurt stated sarcastically, straightening and smoothing out his shirt then pulling the cotton wool out of his ears, giving Nick his famous 'bitch' glare.

Jeff and Nick giggled. "Oh, don't sweat it. You've already met Wes and David, and Blaine's cool. You'll be tucked under his wing in no time."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

"Blaine likes to take the role of mentor to new students…"

"He is very welcoming to others and likes to give them the best introduction possible…"

"Plus, he's one of us…so he is practically awesome-incarnate."

Kurt laughed at the two of them, wondering how he managed to land himself with who he thought are the two most insane people in the school. The three of them walked down to the Warbler hall where most of the group were already seated and chatting amongst themselves.

The hall wasn't overly large, but it wasn't small either. The centre of the room was filled with a series of rectangle coffee tables that were lined up with equal gaps in between each one. The dark colour of their wood matched the rest of the furniture in the room, from the chairs and tables that lined the walls, to the leather couches that surrounded the coffee tables, creating a semi-circle that faced one end of the room.

A long desk was situated to the centre of the wall and three tall chairs were placed behind it – currently occupied by Wes in the centre, who was looking over what Kurt presumed to be a set list, David to his right, who was in conversation with a boy that Kurt did not recognise, and who Kurt knew to be Thad was sitting at the other end.

Jeff and Nick lead Kurt to sit with them on one of the couches in the middle of the circle. Kurt sat back in the couch and looking around the room. He knew that he was a neat person and liked to keep everything presentable, but this place was a little…too clean. But he liked it nonetheless.

Jeff leant over the edge of the couch to talk to a tall, dark haired boy that was sitting in a single chair beside him. "Hey, where's Blaine?"

"Oh, hey. Ermm, he came in before, but had to quickly run out. I think he's talking to his history teacher about some essay."

"Okay, sweet. Thanks Sammy." Jeff turned back to Nick and Kurt.

Nick looked at Jeff with a questioning expression. "He's just gone to talk to his history teacher about an essay." Jeff informed both Kurt and Nick.

"Oh, shit!" Kurt exclaimed, receiving two shocked looks from Nick and Jeff. "I just remembered I have an essay that I need to do for French."

"Oh, that sucks man."

"You go, there will plenty of time for you to watch rehearsals another time."

Kurt stood up from the couch and stepped forward before saying goodbye to Jeff and Nick. He told them he would catch up with them later, after rehearsals. He walked towards the door that they had come in and headed towards the marble staircase, disappointed that he would be missing out on seeing the Warblers performing.

* * *

Wes and David turned to the door to their right when Blaine entered, apologising that he had to run out. Wes commenced the meeting and began to discuss the set list that he had been reading over previously.

Blaine made his way to the only empty seat in the room and sat himself between Jeff and Nick, in the same spot Kurt had been seated mere seconds ago.

* * *

**_Ohhhh, dun dun dun! Oh so close...but not happening!_**

**_Yes, I know...EmLovesYouu...you probably want to kick me right now, hahaha!_**

**_Hope you all enjoyed that, I'll be sure to update soon :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Heeeey! So, since I was so kindly asked to update soon...I decided to be nice and give you all an update! So, you can all thank EmLovesYouu for her kind words of cyber force! :)**  
_

_**Anyways, hope you all like it and I just have to say that I know exactly where this story is going, but a lot has to happen before it gets there...so I'm guessing it is going to be a fairly long story...no idea how long though, I'll see how it goes.**_

* * *

_Blaine made his way to the only empty seat in the room and sat himself between Jeff and Nick, in the same spot Kurt had been seated mere seconds ago._

* * *

Blaine stared at his phone helplessly, praying that it would go off. Any second now. Three…two…one…nothing. He sighed and slumped back against the headboard of his bed.

He had texted Kurt over an hour ago to make sure that they were still on for tomorrow afternoon, but he hadn't heard anything back. It was before lunch when he had sent the message, so he thought that he would have gotten it in his lunch break.

He grumbled at himself for being so…what was the word? So…clingy? No, not quite, but you get the idea. Blaine checked the time and realised that his lunch break was over and he had to go to French. _Ugh, how he hated that subject._

Blaine sighed as he picked up his bag, leaving the room slightly disgruntled both because of the lack of contact with Kurt and for having to carry his mood with him to French, which put him in a bad mood on a good day.

* * *

Kurt slumped himself in a chair across from Nick in the common room, sighing heavily. He dropped his bag beside him, discarding his phone onto the couch.

"Hey Kurt! How ar-Kurt, are you okay?"

The brunette gave a slight chuckle before holding up his phone and explaining to Nick what had gotten him into this mood.

"My stupid phone died." Kurt said miserably.

Nick laughed at this not believing how pathetic Kurt was being all because of his phone dying. "Really? That's why you are so upset?"

"No, I got a message before it died and now I can't reply." Kurt said, slightly disgruntled. "Besides, I'm not even sure if I wanted to get the message. I don't know if it's good, or bad, or what. I want to go, yes. But on the other hand, I don't. I can see what's going to happen and it won't end well, or it won't end at all and I'll have to live with it and not know wheth-"

"Kurt!" Nick interrupted Kurt's slightly panicked rambling that made absolutely no sense at all. "Slow down, take a breath and then explain to me what on earth you are talking about."

Kurt took a deep breath before launching into the story of how he and Blaine met and finished with the message. "He texted me asking if we are still good for Friday."

Nick looked at Kurt for a moment, waiting for the part where he explained why getting the message had him so worked up. "And that's a bad thing because…"

Kurt scoffed at Nick. "Because…what if he changed his mind? Or what if he hasn't and that means I have to go? I don't know how long I can last around him and his…_issues_…without going completely insane."

"Okay, I can see why his…_issues_…would affect you, but you have to stop overthinking it. He obviously wants to hang out, otherwise he wouldn't have asked you." Nick put his hand on Kurt's arm. "Putting all his issues aside, what is getting you so worked up?"

Kurt took a deep breath, feeling a blush creeping over his neck and cheeks. "I can already feel…something. I dunno, I-I can feel something…weird." He kept his eyes away from Nick's, staring down at his fingers.

Nick forced him to look up and gave him a small smile. "You're falling for him, Kurt."

"What? No, n-no…I can't-can't fall for…h-him." Kurt was frantically trying to deny what he already knew was true, but was pushing those feelings away.

"Kurt, relax. It's going to be fine. You just have to explain to him what's going on inside your head. Tell him and maybe things will be easier for you."

Nick felt Kurt relax under his had that was on his arm, but it was more like a sag in defeat than relief. "What if…what if he doesn't want to see me again? He's a good friend and we have a connection that I don't even have with my closest friends. I don't want to lose this friendship."

Nick didn't know what to say, Kurt was completely right in thinking that he may lose Blaine as a friend once he knew the truth. It was a common thing for guys to reject their friends when they come out, but Nick hoped that this wasn't the case. He silently prayed that this Blaine had the same accepting stance as their very own Blaine.

Kurt nodded in agreement when Nick told him to just go with it and meet up with Blaine on tomorrow – hoping that Kurt's phone miraculously turns on before the day ends.

Nick got up and patted Kurt on the shoulder before heading out of the common room towards his English class with Wes and David. Kurt sighed and picked up his bag and books for French.

* * *

Blaine was seated in his French class waiting for the teacher to arrive. Everyone around him had their notes out and were going over some last minute things before the class started….Blaine just sat there with his books shut and thinking.

The seating plan was different this semester. Usually Blaine was seated up the front, right in front of the teacher's desk – he was still convinced that someone did that on purpose, knowing he hated the subject – now he was in the back row with an empty seat beside him.

He looked around the room at who was here already and who was missing, trying to work out who he would be sitting with for the semester.

Blaine frowned slightly when he realised that everyone was there already. No one was allowed to change subjects this far into the school year, so it wasn't someone changing classes. Blaine then remembered that they had a new kid and presumed it must be a seat for him.

* * *

Kurt finally manages to find the doors to his French class after ten minutes of wondering around the many corridors of Dalton. He stepped inside the room and found the only seat available to him. Kurt made his way over to the seat, spotting the boy who was already sitting in the row.

His dark curls flopped in a couple of directions as he occupied himself with his phone. From where Kurt was standing, the boy's hair reminded him of Blaine's the way it curled. Kurt pulled up the seat beside him, waiting for the boy to turn around as he sat down.

Kurt shuffled in his seat as he pulled out his books at the same time the boy turned around. "Kurt?"

* * *

_**Dun Dun Duuuun! Well...we'll see what happens next then :/ hehe**_

_**Soooo, anywho!**_

_**See you next time :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Oh, yes I had to end the last chapter on a cliff-hanger just because it's so fun and who doesn't love a little suspense?**_

_**Well, this one is longer that I planned...like a lot longer, but there are a few pieces falling together here and there, some filler and some build up!**_

_**I didn't really go through it and edit that much, so sorry if there are any mistakes :/**_

_**I don't know when I will be able to update again. I have a few chapters written already, but there are things that I need to fill in between. So, when I work out how to get where I want to, I'll start another chapter.**_

_**Until then, here is a long chapter for you, I hope you enjoy it :)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that is recognisable!**_

* * *

Kurt_ shuffled in his seat as he pulled out his books at the same time the boy turned around. "Kurt?"_

* * *

The boy's dark brown eyes looked back at Kurt as he held out his hand. Kurt took it in his and shook it lightly. "Hi, I'm Cohan."

"Hi, Kurt. But I guess you already know that." Kurt said with a chuckle as he pulled out his workbook.

Cohan gave a slight laugh in response. "Yeah, I heard Nick and Jeff talking about you in Warbler rehearsals yesterday. You were there at the start."

Kurt and Cohan spoke for a few more minutes, Kurt realising that his curls weren't quite as dark as Blaine's up close. The teacher joined the class a moment later and the class focused their attention on her.

* * *

Blaine huffed to himself when he realised that he would be spending the whole semester of French sitting by himself. He hated the subject enough without having to spend the whole class by himself.

At the end of class, Blaine pulled out his phone once he was out the door hoping to see a text or _something_ from Kurt. But, just like earlier…nothing. He moodily walked back to his dorm room to change out of his uniform before heading down to dinner; the insane occupants of Dalton had the nasty habit of starting food fights in the dining hall.

Not everyone ate in hear, but Blaine joined Wes and David most nights to keep away from the crazy antics in the cafeteria, where Nick and Jeff usually ate, along with Justin and Andrew.

Blaine wandered absent minded while thinking about Kurt. He knew he shouldn't be putting this much of his energy towards him, given the fact that he barely knew him.

_But that's what you do when you don't know someone well, isn't it? Do everything you can to get to know them?_

He knew it wasn't that simple though. He knew there was something holding him to Kurt. Apart from the fact that Kurt turned him gay – which is enough to create an attachment in itself – but there was something else there, something that Blaine couldn't figure out.

All he knew was that he wanted Kurt to be in his life, wanted to be his friend and talk to him whenever he felt the need to get something off his chest, or tell him about something that made him happy, or to-

"Blaine!" David's voice had Blaine snapping out of his reverie with a slight stumble before he fully focused on him standing beside Wes.

"You're in your own little world there, Blaine."

"Are you okay man?" Wes asked with concern.

Blaine thought for a moment. This whole thing with Kurt was new to him and he didn't even understand it himself and although his friends understood him being gay, he didn't think he was ready to tell them about his reasons for it.

"I, just French…man I hate that subject. Puts me to sleep." Blaine felt bad for lying, but he knew he would tell Wes and Davis what was going on when he was ready to.

"I feel ya man, I'm so over calculus it's not even funny." David joked.

Blaine knew that his friends could see right through him, but he let them believe what he said and let a change of subject lighten up the conversation.

"So, we were thinking that Friday after school we could all hang out as a group again. You, us, Nick, Jeff, Andrew and Justin."

"Erm, sorry guys. I already have plans." Blaine sighed, he really did like catching up with the whole group. Very rarely were they ever in the same place at the same time. A sinking feeling formed in Blaine's stomach when he realised he was meeting up with Kurt, but he hadn't heard back from him. He pushed the feeling aside and just thought he would see what happens, and besides, Kurt was picking _him_ up.

"Oh, that's okay." Wes assured, then the cheeky grinned formed on his face when he clicked onto what Blaine's plans were. "These plans wouldn't happen to include a certain…"_friend"_…would they?"

Wes quoted his fingers around the word friend and winked at Blaine who fought to hide the blush that he felt creeping up his neck, thankfully not passing his collar. "Yes, it does happen to be with a certain _friend, _Wes."

David and Wes exchanged a funny look and Blaine couldn't help but scoff at them. "Don't even go there guys. Yes, _friend._ But to be clearer, he's a very _straight friend._"

"Okay, okay." Wes held his hands up in surrender and the three of them entered the hall for dinner. Blaine had been so distracted before that he didn't realise that Wes and David had bumped into him while walking down the stairs, so he was surprised to already be at the dining hall.

"So, how are you coping?" David asked Blaine gently once they were seating at their table and had their plates of dinner in front of them.

Blaine didn't need to ask what David meant to know what he was asking about, so he answered as truthfully as he could. "I-yeah, okay I guess. It's still really new to me, so I don't really know what to think of it."

"Well, that's good. But, you'll get used to it eventually, just got to give it some time and you'll be fine."

"Thanks David."

Wes looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking and giving Blaine a suggestion of what he could do if he needed advice. "You know, if you do ever need to talk to anyone, you could always talk to Jeff and Nick."

"Yeah, I-I will. Just, maybe not yet. I don't think I'm quite ready to tell them, I mean I only just told you guys recently."

"No, that's fine. We understand, you tell people when you are ready."

They all ate in a comfortable and thoughtful silence from that point onwards until their plates were clear. Wes was concerned that Blaine was going to bottle everything up – as he so often did – and have it reach boiling point, Blaine thought about Kurt and how he wished he had the courage to tell him everything without ruining the little friendship that they did have.

* * *

"So Kurt, what do you say you come hang out with us Friday night, give you a chance to get to know the group and you can meet the others. I know you haven't met Andrew and Justin yet." Nick just arrived at the table that Kurt and Jeff were seated at in the cafeteria. "So, you in?"

Kurt thought about it for a moment, wanting nothing more than to get to know Nick and Jeff's closest friends, but then he remembered that he had agreed to meet up with Blaine.

"Oh, sorry. I already have plans." Kurt answered apologetically.

"Nah, don't sweat it. Another time." Jeff patted Kurt on the arm. "What are you up to?"

Kurt simply beamed on the inside at the question when he really got the chance to actually think about what he was doing. "I'm catching up with Blaine for coffee."

Jeff gave Kurt a quizzical look. "Oh, and Blaine is…?"

Kurt moved his salad around his plate and picked out a small piece of chicken that he stabbed with his fork. "Don't even go there. He is just a friend…a _straight friend."_

Jeff thought better than to push Kurt any further, so he turned his attention to Nick as he saw Andrew and Justin making their way over to the table. Kurt saw Jeff slip his hand into Nick's and smiled at the sight. He was still amazed that they could do those kinds of things in front of a school full of guys without anyone making a fuss.

"Oh, Kurt…this is Andrew." Jeff indicated the shorter of the two, which might Kurt add was not short at all. Like, _at all!_ "And this is Justin." Kurt flashed his eyes to the taller of the two. He was taller than Finn, and that was saying something.

"Hi!" The two boys beamed, oddly in sync. Kurt then took in their features that he hadn't really noticed before. He had to admit, _damn_ they were really attractive. They had the same shade of brunette hair that look silky and soft, big brown eyes that one could dreamily get lost in and equally tanned skin. It was only then that Kurt realised the similarities between the two of them.

"Hi, I'm Kurt." He held out his hand and shook both of theirs. "Are you two brothers?"

The two boys laughed at Kurt's question and he head a chuckled from Jeff and Nick. "Ah, no." Justin answered, then quickly continued when he saw Kurt's sudden expression of embarrassment. "But, don't worry, we get it all the time and it's not like we don't understand why."

Kurt laughed along with the boys as they sat down between him and Nick, who was currently in a serious discussion with Jeff about tacos. _Huh?_ Yeah, Kurt had definitely found the insane two of Dalton.

While the others leapt into an animated discussion about the upcoming football season, Kurt took the opportunity to check his phone. Nothing. Still dead. He let out a frustrated sigh that was probably a little loud, causing the boys to think that he was annoyed at them.

"Oh, sorry Kurt. I forgot that you're not into football." Jeff apologised guiltily.

"No, I- no. Keep talking, don't let me stop you. I'm just annoyed that my phone is still dead. I really need to contact someone and I don't know their number."

"Kurt, did you and Blaine plan to meet somewhere or…" Nick asked after a moment of thought.

"Wait, Blaine? As in _our_ Blaine?" Justin questioned.

Jeff chuckled and Kurt just looked confused until he remembered one of the Warbler's names was Blaine. "No, Justin. Different Blaine."

"Yeah, I'm meant to be picking him up. Why?"

Nick moved in his seat to face Kurt, pushing his empty plate to the side and Jeff picked up the plates and stacked them together while Nick spoke. "Well, why don't you just go with your plans and see what happens. Meet him at the time you agreed on, it's not like he can't show up…it is his house after all."

Kurt thought about it for a moment and then realised just how stupid he was being. Nick was right, he can still go along with the plans and then explain to Blaine what had happened.

Justin and Andrew left shortly after when they decided that they should probably get back to their dorm to finish off their essay for English, and Kurt decided that he would follow suit.

"Is it just me, or is there more going on with Kurt and this Blaine than Kurt is letting on?" Jeff turned to Nick once the other three boys had left.

"Oh, it's not just you." Nick confirmed. "Kurt doesn't realise it yet, but I can tell that he is falling. I just hope he doesn't get hurt, if his friend definitely is straight, then he might be in for a little heartbreak."

"Well, let's hope it doesn't get to that point."

Jeff and Nick cleared the plates and then went to join Kurt – who was scribbling in his notebook when they walked in. Jeff got changed into a t-shirt and pyjama bottoms before making a start on is homework, closely followed by Nick.

* * *

"Argh, where is it?" Nick was fumbling through his bag and the books that were stacked on the corner of his desk. "Where did I put it?"

"What have you lost, babe?"

Nick huffed as he dropped the last book back into his bag. "I can't find my glossary for history, I swear I had it."

Jeff rummaged through his own things to try and find it, but came across empty handed. "It will be around somewhere. You didn't lend it to anyone did you?"

"Oh, shit. Yeah, I leant it to Blaine." Nick exclaimed, remembering that Blaine had missed that class and had asked if he could borrow Nick's notes. "I'll be right back."

Nick jumped up and walked out the room to get his notes from Blaine who was currently at his desk trying to get through his history essay, but he couldn't focus, he was too distracted by a phone that wasn't even doing anything.

He was so distracted – and not for the first time today – that he didn't even hear Nick open his door. "Hey, man…do you-"

"Ahhhh!" Blaine jumped and fell from his chair, balancing himself before he fell to the floor. "Shit, Nick!"

"Oh, oops. My bad. Sorry, I was just wondering if you had my history notes?"

Blaine calmed himself down so he could respond to Nick, though he could feel his chest beating loudly. "I-oh, yeah…they're just.." He turned around to his desk and pulled out a few sheets of paper from underneath a thick text book and faced Nick, handing them over. "…here."

"Thanks." Nick took the papers and made to say goodbye when he noticed Blaine's slightly off behaviour. "Are you alright?"

Nick could see the hesitance in Blaine's eyes as he debated whether to talk to him or not, but soon saw him deciding on letting Nick in. Blaine felt bad for telling Nick and not Wes or David, but Nick didn't know about him being gay, so therefore couldn't make any connections.

"Yeah, kind of. I-it's just, I'm supposed to be meeting a friend after school tomorrow and I sent them a message just to see if they were still up for it but I haven't heard anything back…it's silly, I'm just being stupid." Blaine blushed slightly as he thought through what he said, he was being pretty stupid.

"Hey, give it some time, they'll get back to you." Nick gave him a light pat on the arm as he spoke.

"I texted him before lunch." Blaine said bluntly as if to prove that he wasn't really being _that_ stupid.

Nick let a small 'oh' before he decided that – given this was Blaine – it was best to change the subject, well not entirely. "So, I guess that means you're not coming with us to hang out?"

"No, sorry. I wish I could, but I haven't had the chance to catch up with Kurt for a while so I kind of really want to while we can."

_Kurt?_

"You said he didn't reply?" Nick asked curiously, a few pieces slowly falling together in his mind.

"Yeah, I was just making sure that he was still up for hanging out, but I haven't heard anything back." Blaine shrugged as if to show Nick that it was no big deal, when he knew that's exactly what it is.

_Well, that sounded a little familiar._ "Are you meeting somewhere, or one of you picking the other up…?"

"Er, he said he would pick me up." Blaine was unsure where Nick was going with this, but he let him question him further – providing that the questions stayed as harmless as these ones.

_Well, this is getting interesting._

"Just go with your plans and see what happens, he could have lost his phone or maybe it died."

"Yeah, I guess so…I'm just…overthinking."

"As Blaine does best." Nick teased jokingly. He was about to leave again when he noticed something else that caught his attention. Blaine's side of the room was filled with all things, well…Blaine. But the other side was empty. There was nothing there. "You're rooming by yourself?"

Blaine glanced around at the room. "Yeah, I guess someone moved away cause there was going to be someone else in here, but they never came, so…"

_Huh, well…that's about to change._

"Awesome, that's perfect." Nick exclaimed excitedly. "The new kid is rooming on a mattress in with Jeff and I cause they haven't been able to find him a room yet, this would be perfect."

"Oh, that's great!" Blaine was happy in a way, it will be good to have someone to hang out with in his room after dinner when everyone usually studied, but he was a little bummed cause he liked his peace and quiet too.

"You should come meet him now, he's in our room." Nick suggested.

Blaine agreed to go meet him so he quickly chucked on a shirt and walked with Nick back to his and Jeff's dorm room. Nick opened the door once they were there and beamed at Jeff when he lead Blaine in. "I've found-"

Nick was shushed by Jeff who had pressed his pointer finger to his own lips and then pointed to the mattress on the floor. Nick and Blaine both followed Jeff's pointing to see Kurt slumped on his stomach, fast asleep. Well, Nick could see Kurt, Blaine could only see the back of a guy whose face was buried in his pillow.

But Blaine took no notice of his face – which he couldn't see anyway – as his eyes found his body. It was lean and long, nicely built but not in an obvious way. His white t-shirt hugged his torso tightly and Blaine could see his muscles moving as he took each breath.

His sleeves were small and revealed two biceps that Blaine thought to be none other than perfect. Before he could admire this guy's biceps any longer, Blaine noticed that his shirt had ridden up his back slightly and his pants were low on his hips. It took Blaine all of his self-control to pull his eyes away from the boy before Nick or Jeff picked up on his staring.

"I'll catch up with him another time." Blaine said goodbye to Nick and Jeff then returned to his own room where he had to calm his heart beat down and try not to think about the fact that the boy who he had just admired was going to be his roommate.

"What's that huge grin for?" Jeff asked Nick curiously after Blaine had left.

"You are right."

Jeff gave him a look of confusion. "Right about what?"

"There is definitely more to Kurt and this Blaine."

* * *

_**Oh oh oh...it's going, it's going...aaaaaand...it's gone! Oops, hehe!**_

_**Hope you all liked it!**_

_**Up next...yeh I really have no idea, so stay tuned to find out :D**_

_**Catcha !**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I was feeling really nice and generous so I decided to upload yet another chapter. I already had this one partly written and it pretty much wrote itself, sooo yeah!**_

_**I just wan to let all of you know that this fic, although it's a fluff, there will be a fair bit of angst as well, just a heads up for the future of the story! Oh, and another heads up...school is about to get hectic, so updates will be less frequent, but I never stop writing in my free time!**_

_**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Anything that you recognise is not mine!**_

* * *

"_There is definit__ely more to Kurt and this Blaine."_

* * *

4:01pm

Kurt wasn't coming. Blaine knew it. He knew this would happen. Blaine was stressing and his palms were sweaty. Wait, it's only 4:01pm. That's not late, that's completely reasonable.

Blaine pulled himself together and looked in the mirror at his chosen outfit. He had to admit that he had picked well; dark wash jeans that were folded at the bottom with a navy blue button down shirt and white 'varsity' jacket – he didn't want to look like he was on a date.

4:05pm

That's not late is it? No, no five minutes is still reasonable. Very reasonable in fact. What's five minutes here and there? Blaine sat nervously on the couch in his lounge room. His parents weren't home – of course – so no one saw the anxious look he had plastered on his face.

Wait, if he was on the couch when Kurt arrived he would answer the door quite quickly – would that seem weird? Blaine moved from the couch and into the kitchen. Yeah, that was better. Now it won't seem like he was stalking the front door.

4:10pm

Okay, now Blaine was getting paranoid. Kurt must have decided not to come after all. Why hadn't he told Blaine that he had changed his mind? Why was he letting him wait here like an idiot, expecting him to be here?

Blaine was ready to call Wes and David to tell them to come and get him so he could spend the night with them instead when a tentative knock shocked him back to normal…normal being, freaking out.

* * *

Kurt stood at Blaine's front door, feeling even worse than he had when he was unable to reply to his messages. He was late, ten minutes late and he is never on to be late.

He thought it would be easy to find Blaine's house again, but then he had forgotten that it was dark when he went there the first time. So, because of that slight relapse in memory, Kurt had found himself driving around Blaine's estate until he found the right house. He knocked on the door and waited for Blaine to answer – praying that it would actually be Blaine who answers.

Now he was nervous. _Wait, nervous…why was he nervous? Okay, that's just weird. Stop it, Kurt! _He calmed himself down just in time as the door swung open in front of him and outstepped a curly haired, very attractive – _wait, make that HOT!_ – and smiling Blaine Anderson.

Kurt gaped at what he saw, but was quick to pull himself together because he knew what Blaine was like with…that…and he didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

"Blaine, hi!" Kurt smiled kindly. "I am so sorry, I thought it would be easy to find your house, but I guess not…sorry if I kept you waiting." He chuckled.

Blaine smiled back, feeling oddly giddy at Kurt apologising for being late. "Hey, oh no don't worry. I haven't been ready long."

"Oh, okay." Before the silence became awkward, Kurt remembered that he hadn't been able to text Blaine back. "Oh, and sorry about not replying to your message, my phone died."

Blaine laughed at Kurt's random comment, but felt so relieved that Kurt hadn't just been ignoring him. "That's okay, I figured something like that might have happened."

"Yeah, and at the worst timing possible. I read the message then clicked reply and it just went zzsshoooosh." Kurt made some sort of shutting down noise that Blaine found positively adorable. _Wait, what?_

"So, ready to go?" Blaine fought past his mind's insane lack of control and hoped that Kurt didn't notice him fidgeting.

"Yeah, sure. Want to go to The Lima Bean?" Kurt acted as if he hadn't noticed Blaine's sudden shift in posture, choosing to let it go and ignore what it could mean. He didn't want to think about that.

"Yes!" Blaine practically leapt in the air as he was locking his front door and Kurt couldn't help but compare him to an overexcited puppy. "I-I mean, yeah…yeah that would be good."

"Don't be embarrassed, silly!" Kurt chuckled, giving Blaine a soft punch on the shoulder. "I don't judge."

Blaine felt a weird sensation in the pit of his stomach when Kurt punched his shoulder – it was so soft and gentle, nothing violent about it. He covered his sudden weirdness with a laugh, telling Kurt a secret that all his friends knew.

"Yeah, I'm kind of addicted to coffee."

"No, way!" Kurt was stunned, not only from that laugh that had almost turned his legs to jelly, but from the fact that someone else had a similar obsession as him to coffee.

"I know, I know…it's bad and I shouldn't drink it so often but I-"

"Blaine!" Kurt interrupted Blaine before he got into a long and tiring guilty ramble, putting the poor guy out of his misery. "I don't think you could be any more addicted than I am."

"Wow! First thing is musicals and singing, then Harry Potter, and now coffee…I really have found a new best friend." Blaine said, grinning at Kurt happily as he pulled the handle on the passenger's door and climbed into the car.

"Well then, best friend…" Kurt said as he put his car into gear before looking over at Blaine to give him a cheeky grin "…let's go get some coffee."

_Oh god! Than grin…it…wow! Blaine is freaking out right now!_

They sat in a few moments of silence until Kurt pulled out of the estate, but it wasn't the silence where you were racking your brains to try to find something to talk about, it was the comfortable silence that just felt right.

* * *

"Ah, one medium drip please and a..." Blaine looked to Kurt for his order.

"A non-fat mocha, thank-you." Kurt smiled at the barrister as she punched in the orders on the computer.

"That's 8.40 thank-you."

Kurt reached into his back to grab some money, but was stopped when Blaine put his hand over his. "Don't even think about it dummy, it's on me."

Kurt froze at the touch of Blaine's hand on his and had to use every last bit of self-control he had to not freak out and actually form some coherent speech.

"No, I can pay for myself." Kurt said kindly.

"I don't think so, my shout." Blaine smiled sweetly at Kurt who was still digging out his money, not realising that Blaine had already handed the money over to the girl behind the counter. "Oops, too late."

Kurt laughed at Blaine's cheeky grin and stuffed his money into his back before giving Blaine a kind-hearted glare. "Fine, you win. But you won't be so lucky next time."

As mature as Kurt was, he often had his moments where he lacked that certain trait. So, he stuck his tongue out at Blaine when he thought he wasn't looking, but got caught as Blaine turned his head.

"Oh, now who's mature?" Blaine chuckled lightly.

"That would be me." Kurt said, adding a second poking out of the tongue, then turned and walked away to a table in near the window, but not against it.

Blaine laughed at Kurt as he walked away, only really just noticing what he was wearing. Blaine couldn't believe he hadn't noticed before, but maybe that had something to do with how these odd feelings he kept getting were distracting him so much.

He had on skinny jeans that looked uncomfortably tight, but really good at the same time – _make that hot, whoa…where did that come from?_ – he couldn't tell what kind of top Kurt had on, because it was covered with a similar jacket to his own, only it was a light grey with black leather sleeves. Again, Blaine found this very _hot._

Quickly pushing his thoughts away, Blaine made his way over to the table that Kurt was sitting at, grinning at him like an idiot as if he was about to burst into laughter. Blaine couldn't believe how quickly he and Kurt had connected, or how sudden his feelings towards guys were. It was really weird, and Blaine had noticed that he _hadn't _noticed any girls. They were around, but he just didn't really take any notice of them. But then, how could he when he was in the presence of Kurt?

That afternoon went on very much the same. Both boys laughed uncontrollably at something the other did or said, they acted like children having little banters and then had serious conversations all in the matter of a few minutes.

Neither of them could build up the courage to tell the other their biggest secret, no matter how comfortable they were with each other, and how well they had connected, neither of them were ready for that jump yet.

* * *

"Thanks for today, I had a lot of fun." Blaine told Kurt before he got out of the car once they were parked outside of Blaine's house.

"Anytime…" Kurt gave a cheeky grin that Blaine was getting use to and hoped he would get to see more often "…best singing, Pottering, coffee loving friend."

Laughter filled the car at that moment and Blaine couldn't keep the large grin that lit up his eyes, loving the same grin that filled the blue – _wait, green? No…grey? I'm so confused_ – ones that were looking back at him.

Kurt felt his smile widen when he saw that the eyes across from him – which he had initially thought to be hazel, but that title cheated them of their real quality. They were a golden, amber colour, speckled with a mixture of brown and yet another gold. Kurt was in ore, they were positively gorgeous.

Blaine bid his goodbyes before getting out of the car and Kurt smiled, giving him a small wave as he drove off…before sticking out his tongue at the last second. Blaine erupted into a fit of giggles as he walked towards his front door and received really odd looks from his mum, dad and brother when he came inside.

"Who gave you Red Vines?" Cooper – his brother – asked with fake accusation and a grin on his face.

Blaine clutched his side, trying to catch his breath. "He…I…coffee…Kurt…he's a…little…" Blaine made a crazy face and twirled his finger around his ears to explain to Cooper that Kurt was insane.

Of course, Cooper had no idea who Kurt was and thought that Blaine was the insane one. But he didn't get the chance to question it because Blaine erupted into a new fit of giggles and stumbled up the stairs to his room.

* * *

Kurt's parents – Burt and Carol – were out of town for the weekend and his step-brother, Finn was at his girlfriend, Rachel's. So Kurt saw no point in going home for the weekend.

He drove back to Dalton and found that Nick, Jeff, Wes, David, Andrew and Justin had all returned from their afternoon out and were all hanging out in Wes and David's room.

Kurt joined them after he had changed into his pyjama bottoms and a plain t-shirt, smiling happily when he thought about the two times he had made Blaine laugh just before he had left.

He giggled slightly at the memory and regretted it almost instantly when Jeff noticed. "What are you so chirpy about?" He nudged Kurt in the side.

"What, oh…nothing. Just had a good afternoon, that's all." _Don't you mean FREAKING AWESOME afternoon? Had to think it! Hehe. Oh, god! This is bad, this is just bad._

That night, both Blaine and Kurt fell asleep with two equally goofy grins on their faces and similar thoughts on their minds. _I have to tell him…I don't know how...he needs to know…I'm not ready yet._

* * *

**_Sooo, I hope you liked that...it really is just a filler, just a way to develop their friendship!_**

**_Since I am in such a good mood, I thought I'd also treat you all to a little sneak peak of what is to come in later chapters..._**

* * *

"Oh, cut the crap, Blaine!" Kurt wasn't attempting to control his anger now. "You think I don't notice? You think I can't see the way you act around me?"

* * *

**_Ooohhh drama drama! Told you to prepare for angst! I might make this promo idea a permanent thing, maybe! _**

**_Anyways, catcha next time :)_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Yay, yet another chapter! This one is quite long, which kind of annoyed me, but there was nowhere that I could spit it that would fit, so you get the long chapter!**  
_

_**DISCLAIMER: I clearly do not own anything Glee related!**_

_**PLEASE READ...I want to give a shout out to EmLovesYouu, my awesome cousin who has stuck with every chapter so far and reviewed each one! You should all have a look at her new Klaine fic, it's called 'You Only Find It Once' and it's AU! Please have a read :D**_

_**Anyway...enjoy!**_

* * *

_That night, both Blaine and Kurt fell asleep with two equally goofy grins on their faces and similar thoughts on their minds. _I have to tell him…I don't know how...he needs to know…I'm not ready yet.

* * *

_Hey you – Kurt_

_Why hello there – Blaine_

_So, I was thinking…what are you doing tonight? – Kurt_

_Ermm, I'm not entirely sure. Why do you ask? – Blaine_

_Well, how does popcorn and a movie marathon at my place sound? – Kurt_

_Hmm, I dunno…sounds pretty lame to me. I'll need a lot of convincing – Blaine_

_Oh, that's okay. Means more Red Vines for me ;) – Kurt_

_OH MY FHSUWSROFHEROIH GODDDDDD! YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT! RED VINES? GIMME GIMME GIMME, I'M SOOO IN! –Blaine_

_Wow! Okay, I guess I sold the idea then – Kurt_

_SOLD IT? OH it just got STOLEN! You had me at RED VINES – Blaine_

_Oh, I see how it is…Blaine doesn't find a movie night with his newly found best friend all that interesting, but he'll make an effort for the Red Vines? Shame on you – Kurt_

_I'm sorry, Kurt. But Red Vines _are_ my best friend... – Blaine_

_Fine, I'll just head out for a few hours while you enjoy a movie with your packet of besties – Kurt_

_Sounds like a plan to me ;) – Blaine_

_Oh, but I'm taking _my_ besties with _me_ – Kurt_

_And who would you be referring to? – Blaine_

_Harry Potter, coffee and Disney…so I guess that leaves you, the Red Vines aaaaand…..a few horror films – Kurt_

_Eeeeep! Okay, I'm sorry…you can stay. Please don't leave me alone with the horror movies, especially in the same vicinity as the Red Vines…they do crazy things with my mentality – Blaine_

_Ha! I knew you weren't the blood and gore type. Oh, and I already knew that you won't ever reach my level of maturity – Kurt_

_Hey, no judging. I just don't like it when they…scare…me :S Oh, really? We're back to this again? – Blaine_

_Awww, that is too adorable! Yes, yes we are – Kurt_

_Adorable, really? I'm not six - Blaine_

_Really, Blaine? A sad face? – Kurt_

_Well, I'm sad…I can't use a happy face, that would be stupid – Blaine_

_Okay, I'm sorry. So, come to mine at seven? – Kurt_

_Yes! Need me to bring anything? – Blaine_

_Nah, just yourself – Kurt_

_Oh, wait…bring pyjamas too - Kurt_

_Will do, I'll see you then – Blaine_

_Yeah, bye – Kurt_

"What's gotten you so happy? You were so miserable yesterday." Wes approached Blaine who was sitting on his bed, plucking at stings on his guitar. Blaine had just finished a long conversation with Kurt and couldn't keep the grin off his face.

"I-I, Kurt was just texting me, told me a joke. Wait, I wasn't miserable yesterday." Blaine covered, not wanting Wes to know just how much Kurt had to do with his life right now.

"A joke? Mmhmm. Yeah, you were. Okay, so maybe you weren't miserable, but you weren't exactly happy."

"Oh, right that. I told you, it was French." Blaine remembered almost being cornered by Wes and David, blaming his mood on hating French.

"Blaine, that was the day before." _Oh :/ well, ermm…this is awkward then._ "Oh, come on. Just tell me." Wes looked at him hopingly, wanting Blaine to open up to him about what was bothering him.

"I…guess I'm not really used to…it…just yet. It's so new and…different." His lie seemed legit to Wes, although it wasn't actually a lie, it was something that was on his mind, but Blaine left out anything to do with Kurt.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it and it will feel completely normal to you one day, just give it some time." Wes put his arm around Blaine's shoulders and patted his arm. "And if you have trouble, you could always talk to Nick and Jeff about it."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks Wes." Blaine progressed to strumming lightly and as Wes left the room, he increased it to a full song before Wes popped his head through the door again.

"You know, this is the happiest I have seen you in a while."

Blaine looked confused for a moment. "What makes you think this is the happiest I have been?"

Wes nodded towards Blaine's guitar and gave him a pointed look. "Because that's the best I have heard you play." He turned from Blaine and shut the door behind him, leaving Blaine to think over his comment.

Wes was right, he was happy. But did Kurt really make him _that_ happy? Did he make him the happiest he has ever been?

_Yes._

Blaine leant back against his headboard and continued to strum away at his guitar until he felt his phone vibrate beneath his leg. He automatically felt a little flutter in his stomach when he read who it was from.

_Oh, and you might need this…23 Port Amanda Rd, Lima - Kurt_

_Haha! Yes, that might come in handy. Thanks – Blaine_

_No worries – Kurt_

"Hey Blaine, want to go bowling with us tonight?" Nick bounced into the room with Jeff and landed on the bed across from Blaine, while Jeff sat at his desk chair.

Hey guys! Sorry, I can't…maybe another time." Blaine felt bad for saying no twice in a row, but he had already made plans, Kurt just seemed to beat them all to it each time.

"Again? Ouch, Blaine!" Jeff mock gasped and held his chest. "Where are you going?"

"Kurt's for a movie night." Blaine answered, fiddling with various guitar chords until he found the similar pattern of _Teenage Dream_. "He has Red Vines! Can you believe that he has Red Vines? Red Vines, guys!"

"Whoa! Oh, no. I think it might be time for another intervention, Blaine." Nick threated jokingly, rolling onto his back.

"No, please…not again. I promise I will behave!" Blaine gave the pair of them the biggest pair of puppy dog eyes and a quivering lip as possible, winning them over instantaneously.

"Okay, no intervention. But don't go scaring this Kurt off with you utterly insaneness when it comes to Red Vines."

"I promise, I'll be on my best behaviour." Blaine saluted Nick and Jeff, wondering how they managed to bring out his nutty side.

"Good, so when are you going to Kurt's?" Nick was being as casual as possible when asking Blaine questions, trying to dig into his suspicions.

"Ermm, I'm getting there around seven, so if you all want to do something for a while, we can."

"Yeah, sounds good." Jeff said, standing up from the desk chair. "Come to our room in twenty and we'll get Wes, David, Andrew and Justin over."

"Awesome, I'll be there."

As soon as Nick and Jeff were out of the room, Jeff pulled out his phone and typed a quick message to Kurt.

* * *

Oh gosh! A movie night? Isn't that what people do when they're dating? No, friends do that too, don't they. Yeah, yeah they do. It's completely fine.

Kurt was kind of freaking out to be honest. Blaine was coming over, to _his_ house and they were going to have a movie night. Completely platonic, right? Yeah, of course it is. It definitely is.

Kurt had left Dalton early so he wouldn't have to face Nick and Jeff's questioning that he knew they would unleash upon him if he had of stayed longer, so here he was, making sure his house – which was empty besides him as far as people went – was presentable and movie night acceptable.

The beeping of Kurt's newly fixed phone had him bouncing as he went to reach for it, but he saw a name that didn't bring quite as much excitement and another name would have.

_Hey Kurt, Nick and I were wondering if you want to come with us for a guy's night, just in our dorm with the others – Jeff_

Kurt felt bad that he had to say no for a second time, but he wanted to catch up with Blaine. He had all school week to catch up with the other guys.

_I'm sorry, I'm busy. I'll take a raincheck though – Kurt_

_Oh, what are you up to? – Jeff_

_Ermm, Blaine is coming over for a movie night – Kurt_

Jeff and Nick looked up at each other with confirmation in their eyes. Nick was right yesterday when he had said that there was more to Kurt and this Blaine thing. The more was the fact that they _knew this Blaine_.

_Oh, cool. What time? – Jeff_

_Seven, why? – Kurt_

_Just checking to see if you had enough time to come for some games before hand, but you probably won't. That's okay, we'll just hold you to that raincheck for next time – Jeff_

_Haha! You do that, and I'll be sure to come – Kurt_

_You better. Anyway, have fun – Jeff_

_Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow – Kurt_

_Yeah, see ya – Jeff_

_Bye Nick – Kurt_

_See ya, Kurt – Nick_

"Well, this is interesting then." Jeff chuckled and grinned mischievously at Nick, who returned and equally trouble-making grin.

* * *

Blaine joined his friends for a round of games in Nick and Jeff's room – which he really enjoyed – but the time seemed to tick over in slow motion. He kept glancing at the clock, willing for it to move faster so he could leave for Kurt's house.

"So, where's this roommate of yours?" Blaine had only just noticed that what he was sitting on wasn't just a mattress that they had found for their guys night, but was actually someone's bed. Nick and Jeff's roommate's bed.

"Oh, he's at home for the weekend. He's catching up with a friend of his tonight, you know…good old movie night." Nick cheekily replied to Blaine's question.

Blaine looked slightly confused for a moment at Nick's comment. Did he know about his secret? Was that why he was hinting at the movie night thing? Blaine pushed aside his worries and put on the mask he was so practised at.

"Well, I better head off. I'll catch you all later." Blaine said his goodbyes and received a mixture of 'catchyas', 'byes' and 'seeyas' as he left the room.

He went back to his dorm and grabbed his small duffle bag which he had put his pyjamas in, and a change of clothes – just in case, he had good talent in spilling anything that he ate or drank while watching movies.

_Leaving now, Kurt. See you soon – Blaine_

Blaine waited a moment before putting his car into gear, giving Kurt a chance to reply to his message. His phone chimed after a minute and he read the message happily, even though it was only short.

_Yay! See you – Kurt_

When Blaine pulled up in front of Kurt's house, he suddenly felt very nervous. He had a giddy feeling in his stomach that he couldn't quite work out the meaning of and he was panicking that he was going to embarrass himself.

Pushing all his thoughts to the back of his mind, Blaine stepped out of his car, retrieved his bag and walked towards the front door that suddenly looked very far away.

Kurt was – to say the least – freaking out. Blaine would be arriving any second and then he would have to be the perfect host and try with all his might to not embarrass himself.

Before Kurt could overthink anything else, he found himself jumping in fright at the sound of knocking on the front door. He slowly made his way to the door and opened it without seeming to enthusiastic.

He felt his stomach drop and fall through the steps. Blaine was in a tight pair of jeans and an equally tight grey button down shirt that hugged his figure so well, Kurt could see his muscles moving.

"Hi!" Blaine said happily, but not in awe like Kurt was. He now felt pretty stupid for already putting his pyjamas on – a pair of loose pyjama bottoms and a white t-shirt. It was different to his normal designer pyjamas, but he didn't want to indicate anything to Blaine…at all.

"Hey, sorry…I'm already in my pyjamas, you don't mind do you?"

Blaine let out a small laugh and Kurt felt a giddy sensation pulse through his stomach and he felt like a little kid when they asked a random stranger to be their friend. "Of course I don't mind, but now I feel overdressed…mind if I change first?"

Kurt stepped to the side to indicate to Blaine that he could come inside and closed the door behind him once he was over the threshold. "Yeah, of course. Up the stairs, first door on the left."

Blaine made to climb the stairs as Kurt offered him a drink. "Do you want a drink? I've got diet coke, milk, a hot drink…?"

"Diet coke is fine, thanks." Blaine responded nervously. What the hell? It was like they were strangers again.

"Okay, I'll be in the kitchen through here." Kurt indicated the door behind him and Blaine nodded. "Just yell out if you need anything."

Kurt and Blaine both left the room at the same time, Kurt making his way to the fridge, while Blaine ascended the stairs. He found the bathroom where Kurt had directed him and stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

He pulled off his grey shirt and tossed it to the side then pulled off his jeans. He rummaged through his bag until he found his light grey pyjama bottoms and pulled them on. He continued to rummage to find his t-shirt, but he couldn't find it. Groaning, he pulled all the contents of his bag out and sifted through the items one by one.

"Argh!" Blaine let out a frustrated groan. As if he hadn't packed a t-shirt to wear to bed. He couldn't wear any of the shirts he had as they were tight and would be highly uncomfortable, but he wasn't too keen on the idea of wearing no top either.

Blaine assessed his options. One, put on one of hi shirts that he had packed and get over the fact that they would be uncomfortable to watch a movie in (he didn't like that idea). Two, not put a shirt on and just go out there attempting not to blush (he _really_ didn't like this idea). Or three, call out to Kurt and ask if it was okay to borrow a shirt of his (he quite liked this idea).

But would that be weird? What if Kurt said no? That would be one awkward silence that Blaine wanted to avoid. He battled with the pros and cons of each o-option and decided to go without a shirt – as much as he disliked the idea – it was much more comfortable and maybe Kurt would offer on of his own to wear.

Grunting, Blaine stuffed all his belongings into his bag, zipped it up and slung it over his shoulder before leaving the bathroom.

* * *

Kurt had grabbed two diet cokes out of the fridge and was pondering over what they could have to eat when Blaine emerged from the dining room. Kurt's heart stopped, like literally _stopped_, then skipped about five beats before he could even begin to think straight again.

"I-sorry, I kind of forgot my t-shirt…" Blaine admitted shyly, scuffing his foot on the tiles. He avoided eye contact with Kurt, feeling slightly embarrassed and uncomfortable.

Kurt simply gaped a moment longer because, holy mother of god, he was looking at Blaine, who was positively the most gorgeous guy he had ever laid eyes on. Not only was he hot, his shyness was adorably cute. _Kurt! Think straight._ Oh yeah, straight. Right.

"I-It's fine, don't worry about it." Kurt laughed it off, trying his hardest to keep his eyes on Blaine's face, not letting them drift elsewhere.

Kurt noticed hoe Blaine's arms were protectively wrapped around his body and could see the discomfort in his eyes. Blaine really wasn't comfortable being shirtless around him.

Kurt didn't let it show in his face how much that hurt and quickly fumbled for a way out of this awkwardness. "Y-you could borrow something of mine…i-if you want."

Kurt was unsure whether that would make Blaine even more uncomfortable, and was glad when Blaine happily accepted. "Thanks."

Blaine was relieved when Kurt offered him a shirt to borrow, he really was not very comfortable with no shirt on. He hadn't thought he would feel this insecure under Kurt's stares, but they were making him feel a lot smaller than what he was, and he had endured his share of short insults.

"I'll just go and get you one. Make yourself at home, the lounge room is through there…" Kurt pointed towards a door that leads off the hallway. "…And, here is your drink." Kurt handed Blaine his diet coke and wandered off towards the stairs.

As soon as Kurt was out of sight Blaine began to freak out once again. Kurt had been staring at him, which made him really insecure, but did it mean something else? Was Kurt attracted- _No! Stop it, Blaine. Straight, remember? _Oh, right…that.

No, Kurt had looked very uncomfortable when Blaine had walked into the kitchen. Blaine felt a little disappointed at the thought, he knew there was obviously no chance with the brunette, but he had hoped for a close friendship.

Blaine decided the worrying was not the best idea so he followed Kurt's directions and went into the lounge room. There were three couches; two single seated that faced each other, at a slightly odd angle for anyone who was watching the television, while the two-seater faced it front on.

Blaine took a spot on the two-seater, being sure that he left enough room for Kurt on the opposite end. He sat comfortably with his legs curled under him and held one of the spare cushions to himself.

Kurt walked into the lounge room carrying a plain white t-shirt for Blaine. He had to supress a giggle when he spotted him sitting on the couch, legs tucked under his body and a cushion held against his body. It was adorable.

"Here, it should fit just fine." Kurt handed Blaine the t-shirt and pretended to look for something in draw beside him while Blaine put it on.

"Thanks, that's better. I was a little cold." Blaine laughed in an attempt to erase any awkward silences that could occur.

"That's okay." Kurt smiled sweetly. "So, what movie do you want to watch?"

"Whatever you want, I'm not fussed."

"No, don't give me that. You're the guest, you get to choose. So, take your pick." Kurt pointed to the glass cabinet that was packed with numerous DVDs.

"Kurt, I really don't min-"

"Blaine, pick or you don't get…" Kurt smirked before an evil grin spread across his face, Blaine had a feeling that he would be surrendering vert soon.

"Don't get what?"

Kurt continued to grin before mouthing the only thing that could possibly get Blaine off the couch to pick a movie. _Red Vines!_

Blaine shot off the couch and raced to the DVD cabinet within a miller second of the words leaving Kurt's lips. He pulled the door open and began scanning the contents with his pointer finger.

Kurt laughed uncontrollably from his position on the sofa, laughing at Blaine's sudden child-like demeanor. "Wow…you really are…crazy for those…Red Vines…aren't you?"

Kurt clutched his stomach in his fit of giggles as he tried to calm himself down, but he wasn't having much luck because Blaine had turned around and began to pout at him.

Blaine couldn't get enough of that laugh. It was musical, sweet, and innocent and he knew that if that was the last thing he heard on this earth, then he would be happy.

"I'll go…get the…Red Vines." Kurt gasped, stumbling out of the room and Blaine could hear him giggling all the way to the kitchen. He pulled out eight DVDs from the cabinet that he couldn't choose between, so he thought he would wait for Kurt to choose from them.

He narrowed it down to four by the time Kurt got back, but all thoughts of DVDs were pushed to the back of his mind when he looked at Kurt. Besides the fact that he had a giant box – okay, maybe not _giant_, but it was still big – of Red Vines, his pale stomach was also showing.

He was holding the box in front of him and must have picked it up then dragged it across his front because his shirt had ridden up to reveal a small set of abs. Blaine tried his hardest not to let his eyes linger for too long, he was still getting use to the whole not being able to stare at what – or who – attracts him.

"So, what movie are we watching?" Kurt set the box on the coffee table and walked over to Blaine who was sitting on the floor with his legs out in front of him.

"I can't pick between these." Blaine indicated to the four DVDs that were placed on the floor.

Kurt looked over the covers of the DVDs and was excited by his choices, but still couldn't help a laugh. "Really Blaine?"

"What?" Blaine's face was just down right adorable when Kurt looked up from the DVDs, his lip was sticking out slightly and his eyes were wide in fake shock.

"Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, the Goblet of Fire, the Deathly Hallows part two and the Philosopher's Stone?"

Blaine pulled his legs up under him and crossed his arms over his chest. "You pick, I at least narrowed it down, so you can pick from them."

Kurt considered taking away his Red Vines again and Blaine knew he was considering this because Kurt gave him a smirk and Blaine's eyes widened it dramatized fear – although he did fear that he would lose those Red Vines.

"Okay, fine." Kurt looked back down and picked up the Prisoner of Azkaban and went to hand it to Blaine. He hadn't realised that Blaine had leant forward, who also hadn't realised that Kurt was about to bend down.

When Kurt turned to face Blaine, their faces her rather close. Not kissing distance close, but close enough that Blaine flinched away – not unnoticed by Kurt who tried his best to hide his hurt.

"Th-this one has…has always been one of m-my favourites." Kurt said as he put the DVD in the player, having moved away from Blaine. And he had thought that they had been doing so well, but like they say; one step forward, two steps back. It was progress, but very slow progress.

The two boys sat awkwardly on the sofa for a good half of the movie, until Blaine found one part particularly funny and eased the tension with his giggles, therefore causing Kurt to giggle.

In an attempt to create less distance between the two of them, Blaine excused himself to get them another drink, taking another Red Vine on his way past.

Kurt couldn't believe how many that boy had eaten. He thought that he might explode soon. Blaine came back at sat down closer to the centre this time and Kurt felt comfortable with him making that choice.

They were up to the part of the movie where Lupin turns into a Werewolf when Kurt noticed another change in Blaine. He was stiff again, but it wasn't stiff with being uncomfortable with Kurt, it was stiff with…fear?

"Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt asked gently.

"I-I'm…fine." Blaine was clearly not fine, and Kurt knew he couldn't just leave him like that, so he pressed further.

"No you're not, what's wrong?" Kurt looked at Blaine's face to see if he was able to work out what was going on with Blaine just by his expression. He was right in assuming that it was fear, it was written all over his face and the look in his eyes screamed terrified. "Blaine?"

Blaine let out a sigh and blushed slightly before speaking. "I-I've never…been a f-fan of this p-part." He hid his face and wouldn't let Kurt look at him, keeping as still as possible. That was until a howl echoed from the sound system and he jumped in fright, hiding his head behind Kurt's body.

Kurt was shocked at this sudden change in Blaine. Earlier he had flinched away from Kurt, now he was willing to practically lay on him? Kurt let his thoughts slide then realised he had no idea what to do.

He couldn't lean back, that would squash Blaine. It was too awkward to try and put a hand on his shoulder, he was at an odd angle and the only other options would be pushing his luck and would probably freak Blaine out.

So Kurt just sat there, letting Blaine hide behind him. Kurt thought that by the time the scene was over, Blaine would have moved by now, but he was still in the same position, only resting on Kurt's back.

His breathing was heavy and Kurt felt his weight increase, soon becoming aware that Blaine had in fact fallen asleep hiding behind him. Kurt manoeuvred himself so that he was seated comfortably on his side, and Blaine moved with him, snuggling into Kurt's back for comfort.

Soon the two boys were fast asleep, sub-consciously inching closer to each other as time ticked by, until there was only a paper thin gap between Blaine's chest and Kurt's back.

* * *

_**Awww, doesn't everyone just LOVE Kiddie!Blaine? **_

_**I hope you all liked it!**_

_**Hmm, wonder what's going to happen when they both wake up? Fluff? Angst? Or maybe both?**_

_**Oh, and a question for all my lovely readers...how do you want Kurt and Blaine to meet? (And, yes. I know that is a big spoiler, but who hasn't guess that they will find out?) I have my own ideas that I really cannot choose from, so I thought that maybe you could all make a suggestion and I could decide from there. You can be as broad or specific as you want! But yeah, I really need help deciding which scene to choose as I am torn between them all...**_

_**Anyway, as I did last chapter...here is another sneak peek for a chapter later on...**_

* * *

_Nick fell with him, pulling him into a tight hug. Blaine rested his head on Nick's chest, the sobs wracking his whole body. Nick just kept his arms around Blaine, while Jeff tried to calm him down._


	12. Chapter 12

_**SUP? Here is another chapter for all you lovely people! **_

_**It's short compare to the last one, but it is important! Pre-warning...ANGST and SADNESS :(**_

_**I DO NOT OWN GLEE!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_Soon the two boys were fast asleep, sub-consciously inching closer to each other as time ticked by, until there was only a paper thin gap between Blaine's chest and Kurt's back._

* * *

A hand gripped Blaine's hip tightly and he fought hard to move his own arms free of the other hand's grasp to land a punch on the owner's face. But he couldn't escape their grip.

"Get off me!" Blaine attempted to sound strong and threatening, but the choke that came with his words were only like feathers against the guy's self-esteem.

Blaine felt himself being pressed against his car, with no room for escape. He couldn't back away and he couldn't run forward. "Oh, I don't think that's a very good idea…handsome."

The guy pressed himself closer and Blaine felt their hips connect, sending shockwaves through Blaine's body; but not the good kind. These shocks were filled with fear and horror.

"_Blaine!"_

He was only vaguely aware that someone was calling out to him, but Blaine's attention was fully on the guy who was currently pressing his lips to Blaine's neck, moving across his jaw and leaving wet patches in their path.

"Please…don't. St-stop!" Blaine whimpered as the guy's lips edged closer to his own, preying in on him.

"Shh, don't worry that pretty little head of yours." The guy had leant forward and pressed his mouth to the side of Blaine's head, whispering into his ear. "I just want a little fun with you, handsome."

Blaine struggled under the taller male's presence but could only turn his face away, which wouldn't keep him free for long.

"_Blaine?"_

The voice had gotten closer, louder, and clearer. Blaine wanted nothing more than for the voice to completely reach him and rescue him from the hell that he was in.

"Help! HELP! Please, hel-"

Blaine's pleas were muffled by a set of lips on his own. Strong, fierce and tasting completely of alcohol. Blaine clasped his lips tight, not letting the older male take more from him than he already had.

Blaine's screams were loud even though they were muffled, but they were effective because the voice from earlier was really loud now and was clear as if it was right next to him.

"Blaine! Wake up!"

Darting his eyes around him, Blaine attempted to find the source of the voice, but he couldn't find anyone anywhere. He continued to scream out, trying to draw the voice closer.

"Blaine, it's okay…just, wake up!"

Blaine felt himself heating up, hid body was burning and he felt like he couldn't breathe. The male that had attacked his lips was fading from his sight and Blaine couldn't be happier that he no longer felt his touch.

But, he was still finding it hard to breathe and he was continuing to heat up. He gasped frantically trying to get air into his lungs. He felt himself being pulled up off a soft surface and his vision began to change.

I figure formed in front of him and he fought against the hold it had on him, fearing that the man was back.

"Blaine, shhh. Calm down…"

Calm down? Seriously? How was he expected to be calm if he was about to be attacked again and couldn't breathe properly. His gasped were becoming frantic now and the figure moved away, only to return almost instantly.

"Come on, Blaine. Focus on me…I'm here, it's Kurt."

Blaine's vision became clear now and he saw Kurt standing over him, holding out a paper bag which he was placing over Blaine's mouth, telling him to take big breaths. Blaine followed his instructions, a sudden feeling of safety in Kurt's presence.

"That's it…" Kurt was looking directly into Blaine's eyes now and Blaine's stomach quivered in response. Blaine didn't understand the feeling, it wasn't something he was familiar with. He pushed his thoughts to the side though, as he was in no headspace to worry about some weird stomach feeling.

"Feel better?" Kurt sat down on the couch beside Blaine who had finally got his breathing under control. After receiving a nod from Blaine, Kurt continued to speak. "Nightmare?"

A sad and fearful shake of the head from Blaine had Kurt worrying about what had happened in the nightmare. "What was it then?"

Blaine froze at the question that he didn't really want to answer, but this was Kurt. He trusted him and knew that he would be the best friend that they always joked about being. He had to talk to him about it.

"It was a…memory." Blaine's voice was barely a whisper. A hoarse whisper that choked on the last word as Blaine began to retell the events to Kurt. "I...I had g-gone out to a c-club...when I was l-leaving, this d-drunk guy came u-up to m-me and...and he grabbed my...my hi-...hips..."

Kurt felt pained that Blaine had to live what that guy put him through, it suddenly made sense to Kurt why Blaine had freaked out about Christian's kiss so much.

Towards the end of Blaine's explanation, he had lost control and his breathing was becoming frantic again. Kurt sat closer to him and put an arm around his shoulder, lifting the bag up to his mouth.

Blaine took in a deep breath causing the bag to shrink and then expand again when he breathed out. He was calming down now and was beginning to lean into Kurt's hold.

Kurt suddenly felt Blaine's warmth against him – make that heat. Blaine was burning up and Kurt could feel his temperature through his own clothes.

"Blaine, do you feel hot?" Kurt had to supress a groan when he asked what could be interpreted as something that Kurt did not want to think about.

Blaine almost choked on his answer when he thought about what that question implied. "I…y-yeah…"

Kurt removed him arm from around Blaine and put a hand on his t-shirt, indicating for Blaine to take it off. "You're burning up."

Blaine hesitated before taking his shirt off, Kurt moving away from him to give him some space. Kurt went to the kitchen to get Blaine a cold pack and returned to find Blaine with his head in his hands, body shaking and sobs escaping his lips.

Kurt immediately raced over to him and placed the cold pack on Blaine's back and pulled him in a tight hold. Blaine responded by resting his head on Kurt's chest and wrapping his arms around Kurt's torso.

Blaine's sobs soon came to a halt, along with his shaking and Kurt could feel his temperature decreasing to relatively normal.

Although Blaine was seemingly fine now, he did not let go of Kurt. If anything, he held on tighter, not wanting to let his safety blanket go.

Both boys knew that they had formed a strong bond in the short time that they had known each other, and they intended on never letting that bond go, even if it was the one thing that was destined to cause them both heartache that they knew – deep down – was coming.

* * *

**_Awww, I feel sad for Blaine :(_**

**_This will be the last update for a while because I have three folios and two finals due next week!_**

**_Leave your thoughts on how you want Kurt and Blaine to find out that they both go to the same school, I really need help deciding on the many scenes that I have already written!_**

**_Cheers! Catchyas :D_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**So, this chapter practically wrote itself and once I started I couldn't stop...here you go my lovely readers!**  
_

_**Thank-you so much to everyone who has added this to their alerts or favourites! **_

_**I won't say anything about this chapter...so enjoy :P**_

_**DISCLAIMER: If you recognise it, it's not mine...**_

* * *

_Both boys knew that they had formed a strong bond in the short time that they had known each other, and they intended on never letting that bond go, even if it was the one thing that was destined to cause them both heartache that they knew – deep down – was coming._

* * *

"Blaine!" A loud shout in his ear had Blaine jumping in his desk chair and sending his sheet music all over the floor. His first instinct was to turn around and glare at the source of the voice, but then the realisation that his sheet music - his sheet music that practically had his soul spread out in ink and writing, in plain sight for everyone to see - was on the floor, he scrambled to his feet and hurriedly picked up the papers, hoping that David couldn't see what was on them.

"You're incredibly jumpy." David noted with a cheeky grin. "And why would that be, Blaine?"

"Oh, I don't know." Blaine sarcastically bit back, but not angrily. "Maybe being frightened and sending my sheet music everywhere has something to do with it."

David chuckled, knowing full well that Blaine was avoiding talking about what the real reason was for him being so, not like Blaine. It was really the only way to describe it. David had always seen Blaine as a well-composed, always on the ball, calm and focused teen – no one their age was like that, sometimes David believed that Blaine was born in a different era and just so happened to be randomly teleported into his. But lately, David had noticed that Blaine wasn't as composed as he always was – he wasn't quite at the point of stuttering and tripping over his words or saying things without filtering them – but he hadn't been sporting his so well-guarded expressions like he used to.

David suspected that it was because of his newly discovered gender preference, but something told him that there was more to it than that. There was definitely something that Blaine wasn't telling him and Wes, he knew it was related to his sexuality and his – also new – friendship with this Kurt.

Blaine has always been a very affectionate person, David knew that much from the many times he had found Blaine waking up with his arms around _someone - _it sure had been a humorous sight to see Blaine wake up, arms wrapped tightly around Nick who was currently trying to find the courage to tell Jeff exactly how he felt. Needless to say, the whole situation put Nick and Jeff's progress back a few steps. David just hoped that Blaine wasn't going to get himself hurt. He had seen what it was like for Blaine when he went through a messy break-up with Sarah. Blaine had fallen too far, too fast and it hadn't ended well. Everyone wasn't pleased to see her go, especially after what she did to Blaine. But it was hard to see Blaine so upset. David vowed to never let that happen to him again.

"You don't have to stare and try to analyse me, you know. I'm telling you the truth." Blaine laughed. "You can stop worrying...Dad."

"Hey, I have every right to worry." David mocked gasped. "And, that is no way to speak to your father, Blaine Anderson. I thought I taught you better than that."

Blaine burst out laughing at David's poor impression of his father and couldn't help but wish he had gotten that on camera.

"You don't scare me, sir. Nor do you fool me."

Their banter was silly, but it was fun. This was the easy kind of friendship that Blaine hoped he could form with Kurt. They had the connection, the bond and the trust, but Blaine wanted the fun side too. The side where he doesn't have to be cautious about what he says, or what he does. Nor does he want to hide his side of weakness – which he will admit is his affectionate side. He can't help but cuddle people, it's in his nature. It could be because his family doesn't really show much affection, so he just makes up for it with anyone else possible. He didn't know how that would sit with Kurt though, how would he react to a hug? A brush of the hands? Blaine even had the habit of holding someone's hand, what would Kurt's reaction be to that. More to the point though, what would his own reaction be? Would he just ignore what it did to his head, to his stomach, to his heart? Yeah right! Would it be different with Kurt? Hell, of course it would be different, how could it not be?

"C'mon, Warblers are meeting in five. If we're late…" David pulled a frightened expression, Blaine knowing his exact reason. "Yeah, let's not bring up Wes and his gavel."

Blaine mock winced, adding a gasp for dramatic effect as he went along with David's fright – which he suspected actually was real. "David! That's taboo, don't you mean 'He Who Must Not Be Named?"

David stared. He just simply stared at Blaine and had to fight back the urge to laugh at his dorky comment. "Nah, that's too long to say."

"Fine." Blaine stood tall – well, as tall as he can – and crossed his arms across his chest in mock anger and intimidation. "You know who."

"Really, okay. Let's go before _You Know Who_ comes up and curses us with his gavel, or..." Davis paused for to torment Blaine a little, which seemed to be working as his 'intimidating' stance slowly faltered. "...takes your precious Gryffindor scarf!"

Blaine gasped in horror and quickly scrambled out of the room - no way was he putting his Gryffindor scarf in that kind of danger. "Huh, you are such a child sometimes, Blaine." David teased, receiving a pout in return. "Yep, definitely a child."

They both walked down towards the Warblers' hall a though occurred to Blaine.

"So why the sudden Warbler meeting? Aren't we meeting in the morning?" There wasn't actually a scheduled Warbler meeting, or rehearsal, or anything really. He was curious as to why they were meeting all of a sudden. They weren't even wearing their uniform given that it was after dinner. He wasn't complaining though, he loved being out of his uniform, it wasn't all that comfortable.

"Er, Nick and Jeff called it actually."

* * *

Wes' gavel smacked down and made a cracking sound that got everyone's attention. It had always been a challenge to calm the Warblers down when it was past dinner and especially in the excitement of an emergency meeting. The room had been buzzing seconds ago – before Wes' gavel made the interruption – about why they were meeting at this time, and everyone was speculating what was going on.

"Warblers, I'm sure you are all wondering why we have called you into meeting at this time." Wes announced, quite formally. Blaine swore he was two different people – stern, formal and polite (apart from the overused gavel) in Warbler activities, but loud, bouncy and hyperactive outside these Warbler walls. "I'm sure you are all aware that a new student has joined us here at Dalton and we are lucky enough for the chance for an addition to the Warblers."

A soft buzz filled the room as each member of the Warblers verbalised their thoughts on the recent news. Most seemed quite pleased, some more excited than others, and it was good to see that everyone was happy about the new addition, even if they didn't know him or his talent.

"Nick, Jeff…we're ready." David called into the room that led off to the side of the hall. Blaine presumed that Nick and Jeff were in there with the new kid as they had become close friends in his short time here, actually, Blaine thinks it was on his first day – which was weird because Blaine was now wondering how he had never managed to meet him before. Come to think of it, between figuring out who he is, spending time with Kurt and trying to find the best way to break the news to his family of his sexuality, Blaine hasn't really seen much of Nick and Jeff either.

* * *

"You'll be fine." Nick assured Kurt as they approached the door that led into the Warblers' hall. "We'll be right behind you."

"I'm relaxed, it's all good." Kurt breathed lightly. He _was_ relaxed, just a little nervous. He knew that the Warblers were nothing like New Directions and he didn't want to embarrass himself this soon into his transfer – well, not at all, but earlier is always worse.

Kurt pulled the door open to the hall and made his way to the open area that was close to the front , which was where the council – Wes, David and Thad – table was, but far enough away that they could view him comfortably. Kurt glanced around the room, taking in the faces of the Warblers, trying to spot any familiar faces, only finding Justin and Andrew beaming at him. He tried to analyse their first impressions of him – for those who had not seen him before. It was a moment before he reached the boy sitting on the end of the couch, stiffened like a board, face filled with complete and utter shock, eyes wide in surprise, mouth slightly ajar, looking appropriate to being hit in the back of the head. But once he laid eyes on this one boy, he suspected that his expression was a complete mirror image as he began to sing.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

* * *

**_Ooohhhh, what a way to end it :S hehehehehe! _**

**_Lol, I only just realised the irony of the Harry Potter reference I made...I'm wearing a Gryffindor scarf right now! :D_**

**_Anywho...hope you all liked it!_**

**_I guess things are going to get quite interesting from here? I actually have no idea how the next chapter is going to play out, I only know how it's going to end. Which, by the way, is not for a while. There is still so much that I still have to write!_**

**_In case anyone was wondering, I haven't forgotten about the musical that Blaine and Kurt auditioned for, that's coming up soon :)_**

**_Sorry, no sneak peek this time..._**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Drum roll please...**  
_

_**...finally, the moment has arrived! :D**_

_**I hope you all like the way I have written this chapter! I'm sorry for those of you who wanted cute, fluffy Klaine, but don't worry, this fic is headed in that direction.**_

_**Happy reading :)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE**_

* * *

_But once he laid eyes on this one boy, he suspected that his expression was a mirror image as he began to sing._

Blackbird singing in the dead of night

* * *

Blaine sat frozen stiff in his position on the couch, his heart hammering so loud that he thought that those in their dorms would be able to hear it. He knew that his eyes were wide and that his mouth was slightly open, but none of that mattered. What mattered was, Kurt was standing in front of him, singing. Not only singing – and sounding breathtakingly amazing while he did – but singing in the _Warblers' hall_, singing at _Dalton_, in _his_ school.

It took Blaine a while to get over the initial shock – more than a few hours – but in that moment he composed himself enough to pay attention to Kurt's audition into the Warblers. There was clearly no need for an audition as Kurt's voice was so beautiful that Blaine found himself struggling to breathe.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

Blaine's breath hitched as his eyes followed Kurt, who he only just realised had looked away after he too had gotten over the shock. Come to think of it, Kurt had looked away pretty quickly, easily in fact. Meaning he had no problem with suddenly seeing Blaine at his new school, he had no problem with the fact that he would be seeing Blaine_ every day_ and in front of _all_ his friends – who will no doubt be watching like a hawks – particularly Wes and David who both knew about Blaine and his secret. Blaine felt a little disappointed at the thought that none of this seemed to bother Kurt like it did himself, but why would it? Why did it bother Blaine?

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

Blaine focused on Kurt, listening to his voice, watching the way his eyes sparkled on each note and the way he held himself in front of everyone – strong and sincere. The more Blaine watched, the more his head seemed to lose focus. He was mesmerised by Kurt in a way that he never thought possible. That night at the bar, the first night that he had laid eyes on Kurt, was nothing compared to how he felt right now.

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

Kurt finished his last line and Blaine found himself wanting more. He hadn't heard Kurt's voice for long enough and now that it was gone, he honestly missed it. Something in the back of Blaine's mind was creeping to the front, trying to take up full capacity of his thoughts, but he pushed it back, knowing that it would only end in heartache if he let his thoughts continue and develop into complete feelings. No, he wouldn't let that happen. Kurt was his friend, his best friend, even. That was all there was between them. That's all there will ever be between them, Blaine knew this. He had to keep focused.

Now that he had finished his song, Kurt allowed himself to glance over at the shocked boy again. When his eyes fell on Blaine for a moment, his nervousness increased. Before, Blaine had looked shocked – which was understandable, Kurt was just as shocked as he was – but now Blaine looked…well, he didn't actually have much of an expression on his face. If anything, his features were strained as if he was trying to keep himself guarded. Kurt decided that he didn't like that expression on Blaine's face, it only made Kurt feel even more uncomfortable about himself around Blaine. Kurt could admit that he and Blaine had connected and become close over the last week, especially when Blaine had opened up to him about his attack, but Kurt felt that he might not get the chance to actually freely be himself around Blaine.

It was then that the situation completely registered in Kurt's mind. He was now attending the same school as Blaine. He would see Blaine every day, in front of both his and Blaine's friends. Would it be harder for Kurt to be different around Blaine while his friends were also there? Nick and Jeff knew the truth about Kurt and they knew what he was like, what would they think if Kurt hid who he really was? Would their opinions of him change? Kurt valued the friendship that he had with Nick and Jeff, but he couldn't risk anything with Blaine. He had no idea why, but Blaine was just too important to lose – even if he hadn't known him for long.

"Congratulations, Kurt." Wes had turned around from where he had been facing David and Thad while they made the council decision. "Welcome to the Warbler's."

The Warblers all applauded Kurt on his acceptance to their glee club and one by one walked up to him – some patting him on the shoulder, others pulling him into a small hug. Until one person came up and didn't do anything at all, in fact, he stood back a little from Kurt as if he was unsure whether he should approach him or not. He smiled kindly, but it wasn't his normal cheery grin and as Blaine started to speak, David couldn't help but notice that something was going on that he wasn't aware of.

"Hi…Kurt, ermm…congratulations." Blaine stammered nervously, not meeting Kurt's eyes.

Kurt was taken aback by Blaine's sudden shyness. Not wanting to dwell too much on the negative thoughts about them both being at the same school, or the possibility that Blaine was embarrassed for them to be near each other around his friends, Kurt tried to push his nervousness to the side.

Yeah, that didn't really work.

"Blaine…hi, err…thanks."

David watched the interaction from a far and was intrigued by more than one thing that he could see. Blaine wasn't standing very close, which isn't that weird when you think about it, but for Blaine, well it's kind of abnormal. He hadn't even held his hand out for Kurt to shake – something that he does with anyone that he meets, without fail. His posture was slightly off, not his normally bouncy self, his head was slightly ducked down. His fingers twitched in a nervous way and he wasn't making his usual eye-contact.

If there was anything that David liked doing, it was driving Blaine crazy and meddling in things that clearly needed a little help. His partner in crime was Wes, who had a little more self-control than David, but he was always up for it.

Two of their companions were Jeff and Nick, who thrilled in the chance to gang up on Blaine, only because he wasn't teamed up with anyone though. So, David decided that this awkward meeting needed some serious help. He caught Wes' attention and found stopped Nick as he was about to walk past, Jeff a few steps behind him. The four boys each made their way over to Blaine and Kurt who seemed to have only just made it past the awkward introductions.

"So, I see you finally met our famous lead soloist, Kurt." Jeff noted as he slid in beside Kurt and loosely hung his arm around his neck and over his shoulder.

"I told you that you should meet him, didn't I Blaine." David gave Blaine a 'told-you-so' glare while Blaine and Kurt gave each other slightly nervous, yet amused looks.

"What?" All four boys questioned in unison. Nick and Jeff looking more aware of what was going on than Wes and David.

"Err, guys…" Blaine spoke directly to Wes when he spoke. "I'd like you to officially meet Kurt."

"Officially, what are you talking about? We already met him." Wes looked really confused and David looked as if he was thinking too hard.

Blaine swallowed. "Err, yeah. You kind of met him when you spoke to him when you stole my phone the first day back."

"Wait, hold up. You…" David looked from Blaine to Kurt, then back to Blaine, doing a double-take and looking between the two of them again. "You two know each other?"

"You're _that_ Kurt?" Wes asked in disbelief.

"Err, yeah…" Kurt and Blaine admitted shyly.

Wes looked between the two of them, an annoyed expression spreading across his features. Blaine began to worry that this was going to be one of those friendships where your own friends don't agree with it.

"So, you bailed on a Warbler movie and games night to catch up with…" Wes looked at Blaine while he spoke, but then his eyes fell on Kurt. "…a friend who also bailed, I presume?" Wes looked to Nick and Jeff.

"He so did!" Nick exclaimed. "Damn, if only you hadn't left that early, Kurt."

"Oh, this is ridiculous." David suddenly joined back in the conversation. "How did neither of you see the other? I know it's a big school, but surely you would have seen each other at least once?"

"Well, we'r-" Blaine was cut off when Wes suddenly burst into a fit of laughter, clutching his side while trying to get out an explanation.

"You…met, like…so many….times." Wes was breathless and David was catching onto his best friend's insane change of demeanor. "Well, almost."

"What are you talking about, Wes?" Blaine glared at the two of them, hoping that this wouldn't lead to embarrassment. They wouldn't dare tell his secret, but that didn't mean that they wouldn't take the opportunity to make him red in the face.

"Dude, you're right!" Nick laughed. "You introduced yourself….that day we tackled him…to the …ground."

Nick had moved to stand beside Jeff now and was clutching at his shoulder to stay upright, which wasn't very successful as Jeff was laughing equally as much and trying to use Nick as his support.

Blaine was thoughtful, remembering the day that he had shook hands with Kurt when he had been tackled beneath Nick and Jeff. He remembered the softness of that hand, the warmth that he felt when he held it and the electric current that it sent through his body.

Blaine glanced over at Kurt to take in his expression and try to figure out what he was thinking. He saw nothing but a poker face that was so well-guarded, he had no idea what Kurt was thinking. It made him wonder again whether or not this had impacted Kurt at all.

Kurt felt Blaine's eyes on him and looked over at him, hoping to figure out what was going on in his head. He had no such luck, Blaine's expression was so neutral that he could master any poker game. Either Blaine was really good at hiding his emotions, or he just wasn't fazed by Kurt being there at all._ Well, at least he doesn't look disappointed._

Kurt thought back to the moment that the four boys surrounding them were referring to. He had met Blaine without even realising it, and he distinctly remembered those hands. Mostly soft, but calloused on the tips of the fingers, indicating years of guitar playing. Something about Blaine's hands had stuck on Kurt's mind, something that he never even thought about until now. He had felt the warmth spread from his finger tips to his chest and then his stomach, swirling in a strange storm of electric currents and comfort. Kurt hadn't known that this person was Blaine, therefore he didn't question what those feelings meant. Now that Kurt thought about it, given that he knew that it was Blaine that he had met that day, everything about that moment changed. The meaning. The feelings. The…everything.

* * *

"Nick, what are you up to?" Jeff asked accusingly when he spotted Nick at the administration desk.

Nick jumped slightly at his boyfriend's approach, but soon covered up by talking about anything that had no relation to Jeff's question. "Hey babe, I was going to come find you soon, I've missed you."

Nick stepped forward and pulled Jeff close to him by the waist, pecking him lightly on the lips before smiling up at him innocently. "Dude, I saw you this morning." Jeff pointed out, confused. Although he and Nick were always seen together – which was usually due to them hashing out plans to meddle with or torment someone – and had a PDA habit, they weren't the sickly in love type couple. They didn't text each other one minute after being together saying how much they already missed each other, nor did they do exactly what Nick was doing right now.

"Okay, so you caught me." Nick sighed, taking a step back from Jeff, but lacing their fingers together. "I found Kurt a room to move into and was just down here to let administration know."

Jeff eyed him suspiciously, knowing that he wasn't telling him exactly what he was up. There was more to this than just finding Kurt a room. "What else?"

"Argh, it's so not fair how well you know me."

"No, it's more because you just cannot lie to me. But yeah, I do know you really well." Jeff smiled cheekily. "This is how I know that you are just stalling now, so spill."

"Damn you." Nick chuckled. "Fine, I was going to-"

"Now, about this room change." The administration lady, Ms Carter, interrupted Nick's explanation, but Jeff didn't care because she was about to explain it anyway. "Now, I've checked on the paper records and there is no one registered in Anderson's room, so you can notify Kurt that he is able to move in as soon as he likes."

* * *

**_ROOM MATES_**_**? :O :O :O And I wonder how our charming Klaine will react to this ;)**_

_**I have no idea why, but I'm kind of really attached to Nick and Jeff, so expect them to have a lot of their own moments in this fic, even though it's a Klaine fic :P**_

_**Anyway, later :D**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Yay, I got to upload tonight :D _**

**_Just want to say a quick thank-you for all reading my story, especially those of you who review, add to favourites and alerts. It really does mean a lot :)_**

**_Oh and this is just some formatting to look out for at the end of the chapter, they are the boys thoughts, __but I had to change the formatting so you would know who was thinking what. It will make sense when you read it, but anyway, here is the__ formatting;___**

Blaine = Bold

_ Kurt = Italics_**  
**

_**So, on with the chapter...enjoy :D**_

* * *

"_Now, I've checked on the paper records and there is no one registered in Anderson's room, so you can notify Kurt that he is able to move in as soon as he likes."_

* * *

Justin and Andrew had been suspicious of Blaine since the day they had seen him texting Kurt with that goofy grin on his face, and they had intended to find out exactly why. Andrew had insisted that he find out what he can from Kurt, and Justin was going to chat with Blaine to see if he could come up with anything.

So this is how Kurt ended up walking the halls of Dalton, trying his hardest to escape the hawk-eye that had following him around for half the day. It was just his luck that Andrew just happened to be in most of his classes. He had managed to escape an interrogation multiple times as he had gotten the hint that Andrew wanted to know everything that there was to know about him and Blaine.

"Where did you two meet?"

"Why did you transfer?"

They were harmless questions, but Kurt figured that any further than "Are you and Blaine close?" would be pushing the limits of personal information and could lead to some unwanted questions. So he sneakily lost Andrew in the cafeteria line when he scooted his way through without actually getting anything, while Andrew plotted along, taking almost everything from the buffet.

Kurt escaped Andrew, but consequently bumped into Nick on his way out, which wouldn't have been a bad thing if he hadn't needed to explain to Nick why he was running from the cafeteria.

"What's going on?" Nick asked suspiciously. He knew Kurt well enough by now to know when something was up, or when he wasn't being entirely truthful – Kurt thanked his lucky stars that he could act well enough to hide the truth about Blaine, though – and Kurt knew this, so he had no choice but to tell the truth.

"Ugh, it's Andrew." Kurt huffed. "He has been following me around most of the morning asking me questions about Blaine and it's starting to get on my nerves."

Nick gave Kurt and odd look that Kurt didn't even want to begin thinking about, knowing that it could only lead to more unwanted questions, so he instead tried to find a change of subject that would save him. Lucky for him, Nick knows when not to push someone, so he was saved regardless.

"Well, I shall be your knight in shining armour and save you from the dragon, oh and I have something for you." Nick rummaged for something in his pocket for a little, while Kurt just laughed at Nick's metaphor.

"Don't let Jeff hear you saying that." Kurt warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Nick just chuckled at Kurt's warning and pulled out a small, plastic square from his pocket, a silver key dangling from the end. He handed it to Kurt, who looked as confused as ever.

"Er, Nick. Why are you giving me a key?"

Nick grinned wickedly. "That is the key to your permanent dorm room. It's a double room, so you will be sharing with someone."

"Oh, thanks." Kurt was happy to have a room to live in permanently, but he had kind of gotten use to hanging out at night after dinner with Jeff and Nick in their squishy room. He loved how they were a couple – and even though they did have PDA habits – they kept it to a very minimum when it was only Kurt around, which Kurt really appreciated. It was like he had found, not just two new friends, but two new brothers.

"Aw, you're going to miss sharing our room!" Nick exclaimed and pulled Kurt into a tight hug. "I'm sure you'll get along with your new roommate just fine, you fit in really well with everyone."

"Okay, yeah. I will miss you both." Kurt sighed.

"It's pretty quiet around this time, so it will be a good time for you to move your stuff into the room." Nick advised. "Oh, and it will give you a chance to escape Andrew, cause he just left the line." Nick nodded his head towards the canteen line and Kurt turned to see Andrew looking around as if he had lost something.

"Good idea." Kurt agreed, before asking Nick. "So, any idea who my new roommate is?"

"No clue."

* * *

Blaine was having a similar problem, though he hadn't had to endure it for the early hours of the day, he still had to put up with Justin in the afternoon. Blaine had just made his way to lunch and hoped to bump into Kurt so he would have the chance to catch up with him, but he was nowhere around the cafeteria.

Blaine proceeded to get his lunch, thinking he would just go talk to Kurt later when he found him, when Justin came up beside him. He was subtle at first, asking simple questions like;

"How do you know each other?"

"Where did you meet?"

It was all innocent. Well, it was until Justin brought up the topic of Blaine's goofy grin that he and Andrew had witnessed the day he was texting Kurt. Justin had sneakily drawn the conversation to why Kurt was making Blaine so happy, and Blaine simply covered with him finally having someone to gang up on everyone else with, considering he was the usual target because he had no one to conspire with. Which, now that Blaine thought about it, wasn't such a bad idea. He would be sure to mention that one to Kurt when they caught up.

Blaine decided to text Kurt to find out when he was free to talk, instead of waiting to bump into him later on. He had to lose Justin first though, there was no way he was going to be anywhere near him while texting Kurt, that would just lead to more awkward questions that he really wanted to avoid.

* * *

Kurt had finally managed to unpack all of his clothes that he neatly hung up in his wardrobe, filled his bedside drawers with his important belongings; including the first photo that he and Blaine had taken together. Kurt looked down at the image and smiled at the two faces grinning back at him. It was taken when Blaine had stayed over at Kurt's for their movie night, once Kurt had comforted Blaine enough that he was almost smiling, Kurt took it in his own hands to change the almost smile to a complete grin. Kurt now knew that Blaine was _really, really_ ticklish in the ribs.

Kurt laughed as he looked at Blaine's expression of pure happiness. His mouth was open from laughter and his eyes were squeezed shut tightly from Kurt tickling him. Kurt had taken the chance to pull out his phone and capture the moment that had made Blaine so happy. He placed the photo in the top draw and took a look around the room.

He was intrigued as to who he would be rooming with, he couldn't really pick who it was as there wasn't that much around to go by. There were no photos, no personal belongings lying around besides a guitar that was poking out from beside the bed.

Kurt felt kind of sweaty after moving some of the furniture around on his side of the room, and decided that he was going to take a shower before he joined his friends for the rest of their classes. _Thank-you, study hall._

* * *

Blaine had a little trouble shaking off Justin, so he decided that the best way was to avoid the main building and head back to the dorms where Justin wouldn't even think to look. He was glad that he had a study hall now, as he was able to get away from Justin without being late for class and ending up with detention.

Blaine got back to his dorm to find it already unlocked, which for Blaine, was really weird. He always remembered to lock it, he had learnt quickly that when around Wes, David, Nick and Jeff you had to be smart when it came to staying one step ahead of them. Unfortunately for Blaine, it was quite impossible to do that, but he had managed slightly by keeping his door locked at all times, and that included when he was actually in there.

Blaine stepped into his dorm room to find the side that used to be empty, was now filled with someone else's belongings. A mostly emptied suit case lay open on the newly made bed and the furniture had been moved around so it mirrored Blaine's side.

Before Blaine even had the chance to think of who his new roommate was, he heard the door to the bathroom click and open. _Oh my…gah!_ Blaine was positive that his jaw hit the floor, what he was staring at just couldn't be real. A white towel was wrapped low around his waist and Blaine had to fight to keep his eyes up. His skin was so perfect, smooth looking and oh so pale. The water of the shower clung to every bump and _oh my, gdhfigseyugwrwr!_ Where on earth did those abs come from? Blaine did not expect that, Kurt has abs?

Luckily Kurt spoke after he had also gotten over his initial shock of seeing Blaine in the room, taking him a moment to realise that Blaine was now his roommate. Any more silence and Kurt would probably retreat into the bathroom under Blaine's stare. He felt self-conscious under Blaine's eyes and had to try to hide his hurt that Blaine was always so awkward in these situations. Kurt had thought that he and Blaine had come a long way since their movie marathon, but there were still some moments – like this one – that put them back to square one.

"Blaine, I…sorry. I didn't know you were…in here." Kurt stuttered, looking anywhere but at Blaine. "I'll just go get dressed." Kurt made to turn away back to the bathroom.

"No! I-I mean…" Blaine couldn't believe he had slipped up and quickly tried to cover himself before Kurt got suspicious and freaked out. "I-I'll…I'll go."

Kurt stared at Blaine's back as he raced from the room. He took a deep breath and stomped over to his cupboard to find a clean uniform to put on before he headed down for the remainder of his study hall.

Blaine ran from his room and kept running until he found a spot in the corridor that he could sit down without being found. He pulled out his phone to call Christian. He had to talk to him and have him talk some sense into him.

* * *

Kurt was dressed in his uniform and ready to go to his study hall when he thought about what had just happened. He really needed advise from someone on this and he reached straight for his phone to call Adam, he really needed to know what to do about Blaine.

Both boys sat on the ground, knees pulled close to them and fingers tapping away at the numbers on the screen. They both took a deep breath and processed what the last few minutes actually meant.

_I'm rooming with…_

**…they guy who…**

…_I could possibly be falling for?_

**...turned me gay? **

…_this should be interesting._

…**great, just great!**

* * *

**_OH MY GAGA! Officially room mates! :D_**

**_Yay! So I guess from here, Kurt and Blaine are going to become closer friends and more comfortable around each other, so there won't be as many awkward moments in the chapters to come._**

**_Also, the musical will be coming into the plot more in the next few chapters and will be a regular plot line as well :)_**

**_A few new characters are going to be introduced too as cast and crew of the musical :)_**

**_Anyway, hope you liked it and come back for more :D_**

**_Bye Bye_**

**_Te xx_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**So, I just found this as I had completely forgotten that I had already written it. I actually have a habit of writing random parts of this fic before I am even up to that point. I already have nine chapters done that are all consecutive, but for the end of the fic! Wow, I only just realised that too, hehe :P**_

_**I have to give a shout out to "KlainerForevr" who inspired my last chapter, with the prompt; "**I think they should meet in their room, when Blaine for some reason have been away for a few hours, and Kurt moves in, niff helping. Kurt decides to take a shower and when he comes out only wearing a towel(!) he meets his Blaine! (they should have kissed before that so that it will be even more fun living together)..." **So, thank-you KlainerForevr for prompting this :D****  
**_

_**Anywho, sorry if this chapter seems rushed, or a little different in writing style, but like I said, I wrote it before I had written a fair few of the previous chapters.**_

_**I hope you enjoy it, nonetheless.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely nothing!**_

* * *

"_Hello?"_

"Christian. Hey, it's Blaine."

It was clear that Christian knew something was up, Blaine's voice sounded too wound up for nothing to be wrong.

"_Are you okay?"_

Blaine froze for a moment. _Am I okay? _He didn't know. Why exactly did he freak out anyway? Did this mean something more to Blaine than he thought?

"_Blaine?"_

"I…yeah, I'm here." Blaine shut up his mental questions and began to talk to Christian. "I have a roommate…"

"…_and?"_

Blaine took a breath. "…It's Kurt."

"_Oh crap!" _Sammy's voice echoed from Blaine's phone. "_That is going to be interesting."_

"You think?" Blaine retorted, and let out a groan.

"_Blaine, you need to relax."_ Christian piped up. "_You can't get worked up over it."_

"Oh, sure! I'm just going to let it slide." Blaine exclaimed sarcastically, frustrated that his friends didn't get why this was such a big deal. "You know, it's all fine. I'm just rooming with the guy who _happened_ to be the same guy who _turned me gay!"_

"_Dude! Shut up!" _Sammy exclaimed. "_Look, Blaine. It's going to be fine, you just have to relax and not let it get to you. Just be yourself and try to act normal without flipping out in front of him. You don't want to make it awkward."_

Silence.

"_Blaine? What did you do?" Christian cautioned._

"Argh, I'm such an idiot." Blaine groaned. "He-ah, he came out of the…ahh, the bathroom."

"And…?"

"He…he only had a towel around his, ermm…his w-waist."

There was a moment of silence, then Christian spoke. "Wow, ermm…the world really is trying to mess with you isn't it?"

"Christian!"

"Sorry, Blaine. What happened next?"

"I erm, I just said I'd…go."

"_And how did you explain that you had to go? Calmly or were you a stammering mess?" Sammy asked curiously._

Blaine leant against the wall and mentally kicked himself before sliding down and sitting with his elbows resting on his knees. "I may have…stammered."

"_Blaine!"_ Christian chastised. "_Okay, just…from now on, you need to just calm down and be yourself like you are with us, Wes and David. If you do that, it will be fine."_

"Okay, yeah. You're right. I'm just being stupid."

"_But, I also think that you should…"_ Christian began.

"Think I should _what?_

"_I think you should tell him everything that's going on."_

Blaine almost choked on nothing and stood up as if Christian and Sammy were standing right in front of him. "What? Are you insane? I know we've been texting and talking on the phone for a couple of weeks and catch up a fair bit, we're close but not close enough to talk to him about it."

"_Look, we get it that you want to trust him first, but if you want his trust in return you have to be honest from the beginning."_

"I know guys, it's just…I don't…"

"_Don't what?"_

"I don't want to screw this up." Blaine sighed.

"_You won't man, just be yourself and tell him when you are ready."_

"_But don't leave it too long, you don't want to have to build up the courage to tell him only to find out it's too late."_

"_And stop stressing! You have enough to worry about what with your audition and everything. Just stay focussed on that."_

"Thanks guys. I better go, I'll talk to you both later."

"_Bye Blaine" _His two mates chorused.

Blaine slumped back against the wall and put his face into his hands. _This seriously can't be happening._ He sighed and lifted his head, resting his it on his arms that he crossed over his knees.

_Stop it! This is stupid!_

Blaine stood up, and before he made his way back to his dorm room he made sure there was no evidence of his current state etched within his expression. He planted the well-known charming smile on his face and slowly walked back to his room.

He was almost to his room when he felt the vibration of his phone in his blazer pocket. Pulling out his phone, he looked at the screen to see a number that he did not recognise.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, Blaine Anderson?"_ A male voice spoke from the other end of the line, but it wasn't a voice that Blaine knew.

"Yes, that's me. May I ask who's calling?"

"_Fantastic! This is Daniel Swee, casting director of _The Boy Next Door_."_

"Mr Swee?"

"_My team and I were very impressed with your audition and wanted to schedule a call back."_

Blaine froze. _Did he just say that?_ He couldn't believe it, he had actually got a call back. "Wow, thank-you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"_No problem at all. Are you able to make the call back Monday?"_

"Yes! Definitely."

"_We look forward to seeing you again." _

"Thank-you so much, and you too."

Blaine ended the call practically bolted around the corner back to his room, forgetting all of his earlier worries about his new roommate. He leapt through the door excitedly, wanting to tell Kurt the news right away, but stopped himself when Kurt turned around with his phone to his ear.

"Yes, I will absolutely be there." Kurt said, grinning widely. Blaine was thankful that Kurt had chucked a Dalton hoodie on and some sweatpants, he wouldn't have survived if he was in any less.

_He got a call back too! _Was Blaine's first thought, even though he had no clue who was actually on the other end of the phone.

"Of course, thank-you." He pulled the phone away from his ear and put it away in his pocket.

"Someone looks like they just won the lottery." Blaine chuckled coolly.

Kurt grasped around his head for words to tell Blaine what he had just been told, he had to admit, it was easier said than done.

"I…Brad…him, oh...I…back, I-it...got, ahh."

Blaine just stared at Kurt for a moment, trying to figure out what on earth he had just said, but decided best to ask before he killed any brain cells.

"Yeah, I did not get anything out of that." Blaine laughed. "You may want to explain…you know, once you can find the words."

Kurt shot him a glare, but Blaine knew it wasn't serious. The grin etched to his face was a dead giveaway. "Hush you." Kurt warned, but then he lost it. "I got it, Blaine. I got the lead. I'm playing Brad, Brad Shawds."

Kurt was practically leaping with excitement and Blaine was overwhelmed with happiness that he forgot all about the reason he had ran out of this same room not fifteen minutes ago.

Blaine pulled Kurt into a congratulatory hug, which Kurt returned hesitantly. They stood with their arms around each other for longer than what was appropriate for friends, causing a slightly awkward silence to follow.

"Well done, Kurt." Blaine said, breaking the short moment of silence.

Kurt looked at Blaine with smile that caused a small feeling in his stomach. _Why does Kurt do that to me? Don't even go there, Blaine. You must just be feeling a little sick._

"Thank-you, Blaine." Kurt said gratefully. He had moved back to his suit cases that were now in the room and continued to empty the contents into his closet. It went against all of Kurt's will to do what he was about to do, but if he wanted to stay friends with Blaine, he had no choice but to.

Kurt picked up a small pile of his clothes (mostly skinny jeans) and plopped them into a drawer, not caring – _yeah right! – _how messy they were. He then turned to grab a second pile, but this time he did hang them, but in no particular order, keeping the more _out there_ items tucked into the back.

Blaine stared for a moment, not really expecting Kurt to dismiss his clothing so easily. He was also a little offended, didn't Kurt know how to treat his clothes?

Kurt proceeded to his next suitcase – which was about the size of a child's – but as he began to lift the lid, he quickly shut it before Blaine saw the contents. "So, have you heard anything from the casting director?"

"Oh, yes…that's right." Blaine couldn't believe he had been so easily distracted from the news he had been so excited to tell Kurt. "He rang just before, I got a call back."

Kurt positively beamed back at Blaine. "That's amazing, well done." He pulled Blaine into a tight hug this time, but remembered to pull away quicker than what they had done only a minute ago.

"Thank-you."

* * *

After a few days, it was evident that Blaine and Kurt were working past their awkwardness and were becoming the new best friends that they had joked at being. Blaine was finding it easier to just be himself around Kurt, while Kurt had easily fallen into the role that he had decided to present to Blaine. He didn't want to encourage any homophobia.

The day before the call back, Blaine and Kurt decided the go down to the common room. It was quite late and when they got there, they found it rather empty and took a seat on the big couches with their dinner, Blaine dived into a hamburger, while Kurt ate his salad. There was no way on this earth he was giving up his healthy eating habits.

Blaine struggled to keep his eyes from wondering over Kurt's torso and arms where his t-shirt hugged his body tightly, showing clearly that although Kurt was small, he was still well-built. Instantly Blaine chastised himself for thinking that way about Kurt and concentrated on what Kurt was talking about.

* * *

From their view at the door at the far end of the common room, Wes and David watched as Kurt and Blaine chatted – which David insisted was them flirting.

"Seriously? They are chatting and you call that flirting?" Wes questioned.

"Come on man, look at them. Well, Blaine more so. That is not the way you look at someone who you're just _chatting_ with."

"Don't you think you should cut him some slack? I mean, he is only new to this whole being gay thing. Surely it's confusing."

"Yeah, yeah. But, I think we need to have a little chat of our own to Blaine and find out what's going on with him."

"David, please don't meddle in this."

"Relax, I just want to know a few things." David admitted, causing Wes to groan beside him. "Oh, come on. Even _you_ have to admit that it's a strange coincidence that Blaine goes on break _straight_, but comes back _gay_ and now _this!"_

David indicated in the direction of Blaine and Kurt, emphasising his point to Wes who – once he looked over at the two boys to see Blaine bearing his most charming smile – began to think David might just be onto something.

* * *

"Hey babe, what's going on?" Nick asked Jeff as he approached him at the opposite end of the corridor to Wes and David.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think we need to do something before Kurt gets hurt." Jeff answered, slightly worried.

"Get hurt? Why would he get hurt?" Nick asked as he sat on the couch, slipping his hand into Jeff's.

Jeff simply nodded in the direction of Kurt and Blaine. Nick followed the gesture and understood immediately what Jeff had meant.

Kurt looked happier than they had seen him all week. It wasn't just the smile on his lips that gave him away, but also the smile in his eyes. He truly looked so happy. Nick smiled at this then saw the whole picture. Blaine. Kurt was happy around Blaine, which wasn't good considering Kurt could end up getting hurt.

"Oh no, that's not good. Should we do something?" Nick asked.

"I don't know, I don't really want to invade his privacy, but I don't want him getting hurt either."

"Hang on…something isn't right." Nick said, quite confused.

"What do you mean?"

"It's Blaine, tell me you don't see him looking at Kurt like that."

They both looked closely at Blaine's expression which looked very out of place. His eyes lit up as bright as his smile, but there was shyness to it, accompanied by a small blush on his cheeks.

Blaine leant in close to whisper something to Kurt and the two boys fell back in a huge fit of laughter. Blaine's blush was fading slowly, yet the shyness was still there. As the couple watched him for a little longer, they noticed that Blaine's eyes lingered on Kurt's body for longer than they would have expected. They rested on his stomach, then moved to his arms, until finally resting on his eyes where they didn't move for a few minutes.

"Okay, that's definitely not right." Jeff agreed. "He's not looking at Kurt like he's just another guy around the school, he's looking at him…"

"…the same way I looked at you when I started to fall in love with you."

* * *

_**Whoa! okay, not even I remember writing those last two lines, haha! :P**_

_**What do you think? Too soon? Will Nick and Jeff or Wes and David work it out? How will Kurt and Blaine handle their friendship? **_

_**Oh, and it's almost time for rehearsals for the musical. Just a pre-warning for you all, the only knowledge I have of musicals is from Glee and the many fanfics I have read relating to Kurt and Blaine, but that's it, so I apologise if anything doesn't sound (or read?) right :)**_

_**Next update will probably be in the school holidays, which are a week away! YAY!**_

_**Oh, and a quick question...I'm thinking of putting the rating down a bit, what do you think? I already know that there is not going to be any smut in this fic, so it should be suitable if I put it down at least one rating, yeah?**_

_**Well, thanks and goodbye!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**So, here's the next update...feels like I haven't updated in a while, but anyway!**_

_**I'm not too sure if I like this one, it's pretty much just a filler. Sorry if this one is really jumpy and stuff, but I'm just trying to get past all the random stuff in between to get to all the big things that are going to happen! **_

_**Some of these things you probably won't like, but there are ones you will love...one fun fact about me is that I am a sucker for happy endings, so just keep that in mind :)**_

_**Anyway, this is a mix of everything. So, hope you like it and I'll be updating some of my better chapters soon :)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE**_

* * *

"_Okay, that's definitely not right." Jeff agreed. "He's not looking at Kurt like he's just another guy around the school, he's looking at him…"_

"…_the same way I looked at you when I started to fall in love with you."_

* * *

"Hey Kurt, wait up!" Blaine was running through the halls of Dalton before his next class to catch up with his best friend. As much as Blaine had been freaked out that he and Kurt would have to share a room, he was finding that it wasn't so bad. He and Kurt were getting along really well and they had become closer than before. Blaine didn't slip up as much as he had in the beginning, he wasn't caught in any awkward moments anymore and he was able to hug Kurt without freaking out that they were too close.

It probably wasn't the best idea for Blaine to allow himself and Kurt to get too close, given the heartache that Blaine could possibly endure because of it, but he didn't care. He would rather have Kurt as the perfect best friend who will never be able to know his biggest secret than not have him at all.

Blaine was happy with how he and Kurt were getting along, he was happy how well they could talk to each other, no matter how much time they spent together, which was a lot considering that they were roommates. They never got tired of each other and Blaine had even started a kind of collage on his wall of them. _Wow, creepy much?_ It's not just of them though, he includes photos of all his other friends too, it just so happens that he and Kurt are in the most…together.

When Blaine finally caught up with Kurt, he felt the similar feeling in his stomach that Blaine had not yet managed to figure out yet. It was common feeling that he had around Kurt, even when he just looked at him, he felt it. It became severely intense when Kurt would touch Blaine, when they hugged or if they ever brushed their hands together. The fluttery feeling in his chest was the result of a gentle touch and Blaine thought he was doing well to ignore these weird feelings.

"Hey, Blaine!" Kurt's enthusiasm when Blaine was around didn't help matters in the stomach fluttering area for Blaine, it usually only escalated it. Kurt turned to face Blaine and took the chance to give him a tight hug as it was one of their lucky days when they didn't have to carry any books in their arms. Blaine welcomed the hug for two reasons; one being that he didn't want things to go back to being awkward, and two because he actually couldn't get enough of them. He just felt so right in Kurt's arms. It was times like these that Blaine was thankful for his affectionate personality.

"What are you doing tonight?" Blaine asked as he pulled away and he and Kurt started to make their way down the hall to their classes.

Kurt thought for a moment, before grinning widely at Blaine. "Oh, I was thinking maybe a movie night with-"

"Disney, Harry Potter and Red Vines?" Blaine finished.

"You read my mind!"

"Easily done." Blaine smirked.

Kurt's stomach fluttered when Blaine playfully roughed his hair, note to everyone else in the world that values their life, Kurt's hair is not to be touched by anyone, but it seems that Blaine was the only exception, but he swatted his hand away anyway. "Don't push your luck, Anderson!"

"Ohh, I see how it is. Last names, huh?"

"It's always last names with you because you're always causing some form of trouble." Kurt smirked.

"Fine, Hummel…just you wait, I'm not afraid of a tickle war." Blaine warned and laughed as Kurt's face turned pale, if that was even possible.

"Don't make me snap!" Kurt said in mock anger, pointing his finger at Blaine in warning. "You'll regret it!"

Blaine laughed in amusement. "You don't scare me, Hummel."

The bell sounded through the hall, ending the two roommates' little banter and sending them off in their opposite directions to the last class of the day. Blaine walked off towards his English class, while Kurt headed off to French. Being in different year levels sucked for both of them, cause they never had any classes together, but they – thankfully – had study hall together and did very similar subjects, which was good when Kurt was able to help Blaine with the things that he had done the previous year.

* * *

"Hey Blaine, how are you?" David sat in the empty seat beside Blaine in their History class together. He was in a class with David, Nick, Thad and Trent, who were all seated in the back row beside David.

"Erm, good." Blaine answered uncertainly, David never usually asked people how they were, he would usually just enter with _Sup?_

David gave Blaine a long look and then said. "No, I mean how are you coping with…"

"Oh, right. Ermm, yeah…getting there I think. It's still a little weird I guess."

"Have you spoken to Jeff or Nick?"

"No, I haven't." Blaine sighed. "I've been talking to Christian and Sammy though, they've been helping me out."

"That's awesome dude, see…you're getting there." Blaine grinned at David, thankful that he wasn't taking any offense to the fact that he was talking to his other friends outside of Dalton, instead of him, but Blaine was only doing that because he knew that these things could get out at school.

"I actually wanted to ask you something, Blaine." David said uncertainly.

Blaine frowned. "What's up?"

"It's kind of personal, so you don't have to answer, but I was wondering how things are with you and Kurt? You both seem really close."

"Oh, right. Well, we are really close and we're getting along really well." Blaine didn't want to elaborate on anything else.

"Have you told him?" David asked carefully.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't really know." Blaine knew exactly why he couldn't tell Kurt that he was gay, cause it was because of Kurt that he was that way and there was no way Blaine was letting that cat out of the bag, it would only freak Kurt out and scare him off. David, although he didn't really know why Blaine couldn't tell Kurt, had a feeling that the reason was something to do with Kurt.

"You will one day, just give it time. You'll be able to trust him enough to talk to him about it."

"Yeah, one day." Blaine said quietly, not knowing whether that was true or not. He hoped that one day he had the courage to tell Kurt everything. But slowly, he will slowly start to tell him everything, one thing at a time.

"Quiet please." Mr Johnson, their History teacher, announced the moment he walked in the door. Teachers were a little too on the strict side here at Dalton, but then that's probably why it's a zero-tolerance no bullying school. It would be good to have friendlier teachers though.

But, that was the end to David and Blaine's conversation – which Blaine was kind of thankful for. Although he really appreciated what David was trying to do, Blaine knew that he was only trying to help out a friend, he didn't want David to know the significance of Kurt's role in his life just yet.

* * *

"You finished, Kurt?" Blaine put his knife and fork down on his plate once he finished his dinner and looked to his best friend to see if he was ready to go, unable to sit for longer.

"Yep, I'm done." Kurt said as he took the last bit of his meal, mimicking Blaine's earlier actions and standing up.

"Hey, wait." Nick piped up. "Where are you two going?"

"Our dorm room for a movie night." Blaine grinned happily.

"Where's our invite?" Jeff pouted while Nick, David and Wes look at Blaine and Kurt with interest, each trying to figure out what was going on in each of their heads.

"Sorry, Disney, Harry Potter and Red Vines are reserved for the two of us, and the two of us only!" Blaine defended, grabbing Kurt's hand and leading them both out of the cafeteria.

"Okay, I didn't want to say anything, but what is going on with Blaine?" Nick questioned once the two boys had left.

"Sorry, dude." David gave an apologetic look towards the couple sitting across from him and Wes. "You know we don't repeat stuff."

"Fair enough, I would do the same if you had asked." Nick gave David a smile to let him know that there were no hard feelings.

* * *

"Mulan! Wait, Prisoner of Azkaban! Which one?" Blaine was like a kid in a candy shop when it came to choosing what movie to watch. He got excited by one option, until his brain landed on another and it was always up to Kurt to make the final decision, Blaine always got too excited.

"I swear you were a puppy in a past life." Kurt laughed as he opened the DVD case and slipped the DVD inside the player, careful not to let Blaine see until the movie started otherwise he'll end up choosing another one.

"Oh, haha! You're funny." Blaine chuckled. "Don't you forget my warning from earlier…Hummel!"

Kurt jumped onto the bed, landing in front of Blaine on his knees. "Oh, and what warning would that be, Anderson!"

"Oh, you know…just that I know how…" Blaine grinned mischievously as he began to lean forward lifting his hands up slowly. "…ticklish you are!"

Blaine lunched for Kurt and attacked his sides with his hands, tickling him and causing the other boy to elicit a mixture of laughter and screams. "Ah, Blaine! No…please…that…tickles…ahh."

"Oh, does it…I'm sorry. I didn't realise." Blaine laughed in fake sympathy. "Is this better?" Blaine moved his hands a little higher to Kurt's ribs, knowing that was his weakest point.

Kurt was laughing too much to even speak, all Blaine could get out of him were choked gasps that lasted less than one second. Kurt freed his hands at attacked Blaine's sides as well, ending Blaine's tickle torture on Kurt.

Blaine fell backwards onto his bed in a fit of laughter and struggled to breath, laugh and defend himself at the same time. Kurt took his chance and lunged at Blaine in revenge, but got caught on Blaine's knees which were bent in defence. In his attempts to right position, Kurt had toppled over the edge of the bed, dragging Blaine with him. They both broke into a fit of gasping laughter when they turned to face each other, both lying on their stomachs on the cold floor.

It took them a good ten minutes to get themselves together and back on the bed to watch the remainder of the movie and by the time Harry and Hermione had chased after Ron into the shrieking shack, Blaine was falling into a deep sleep. His head was rested against Kurt's shoulder and Kurt couldn't help but stare at the adorable expression he had on his face. The closeness that he was feeling with Blaine was sending his heart into a fluttering frenzy, and he had no idea how to handle it.

Kurt felt his eye lids start to droop and as Hermione threw a rock at the back of Harry's head, he felt sleep take over him. In their deep sleep, the two boys both once again unconsciously slid down the bed, Kurt stayed lying on his back, while Blaine – being the cuddle whore he is – rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, then rested his head on Kurt's chest.

Both of them slept the night away with content smiles on their faces, not caring what the morning will bring, but loving the closeness of their friendship now, both happy with how far they had come since they met each other.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it, I still don't think I do, but I kinda like the end, hehe! Gotta love a bit of cuteness, hey?_**

**_Anywho, bye :)_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey everyone! So, I'm on holidays right now and have had heaps of free time to write, I actually went a little crazy with how much I have written, so expect a fair few updates in the next few days.**  
_

_**So, this one is pretty much just a filler, nothing much really happens in this one. I know one of my plot lines is to do with the musical that Kurt and Blaine are in, but I don't really want to focus too much on it, but having said that I have mentioned it a few times in the chapters to come, some are really significant, but other than that, I haven't really drawn on it much.**_

_**Anyway, enough from me...enjoy :)**_

* * *

_Both of them slept through the night with content smiles on their faces, not caring what the morning will bring, but loving the closeness of their friendship now, both happy with how far they had come since they met each other._

* * *

"That's great Dad, yeah I will." Kurt spoke into his phone as Blaine emerged from the bathroom. He looked up at the well-tanned and perfectly toned boy who was wearing nothing but a towel that hung low on his waist; low enough for Kurt to be able to see the dips just below Blaine's hips.

Blaine felt Kurt's stare and suddenly a wash of self-consciousness and doubt flooded through him. He felt that Kurt was silently judging him, trying to uncover that one thing that both boys avoided talking about; sexuality.

It was the one thing that Blaine did not want Kurt to know about. Not saying that he doesn't want Kurt to ever know, he just isn't ready for that yet. He definitely trusted Kurt, but it was more a matter of acceptance than trust.

"I, yeah…sorry dad. I'm here." Blaine had turned away from Kurt now to find his sweat pants as Kurt stuttered through the phone to his father. "Yeah, we just started them last week. Blaine is a natural."

Blaine turned upon hearing his name to look curiously at Kurt, who was grinning back at him. '_Thank-you.'_ Blaine mouthed to Kurt as he pulled on his white Dalton hoodie.

"He plays the role of Brody." Kurt continued his conversation with his dad. "Er, yeah dad…no it's fine…yes dad…" Blaine could hear the awkward tone in Kurt's voice and couldn't help but wonder if he had something to do with it.

"No, I haven't…no I'm not…because…okay, now's not a good time for this dad, we'll talk about it later…no, he's not…honestly, I'm fine with it…Dad! I'm not going to fall-" Kurt suddenly stopped his sentence, realising that he had almost slipped up. "Not now, dad. I'll talk to you tomorrow…yeah, love you too."

Kurt hung up his phone and flopped himself backwards onto his bed, huffing loudly in frustration. "You okay?" Blaine asked with concern.

"Yeah, it's just dad." Kurt thought for a moment about what he could say without lying to Blaine. "He's just concerned…nothing to worry about."

"Oh, you want to talk about it?"

"Er, he was just making sure that I'm comfortable playing the role of Brad, you know given that he's the love interest of Brody."

Blaine felt his heart sting a little at that comment. If Kurt's dad was worried that Kurt wasn't going to be comfortable playing the role of a gay guy, then what was the reason for him being worried? Did Kurt's dad disagree with the idea that it should be accepted? Or did Kurt not fully feel comfortable with it?

"Oh."

Kurt's eyes found Blaine's and he saw the slight look of worry glistening in the honey coloured orbs. "Oh, I'm completely fine with it. Don't worry, I won't freak out about anything."

Blaine grinned back happily, knowing that Kurt was telling the truth. The tone of his voice was so genuine that Blaine thought maybe his friends were right, maybe he could trust Kurt enough to tell him what was going on with him, not everything, but maybe some of it.

"What time are rehearsals tomorrow?" Blaine asked.

Kurt unlocked his phone to look at his planner. "Six thirty, so we'll have to leave right after the Warbler meeting."

"And have dinner early." Blaine added. "There is no way we are waiting until after rehearsals again."

Kurt laughed at Blaine's response, remembering their last rehearsal that was at six thirty. They left without eating and Kurt found himself having to put up with a very agitated Blaine.

"Of course, we wouldn't want to let poor Blaine go without food for a couple of hours now would we?" Kurt sympathised sarcastically, jumping off his own bed and joining Blaine on his.

"Oh, how kind you are." Blaine faked gratitude and punched Kurt lightly on the shoulder. "But that was torture, you know what I'm like when I'm hungry."

"Actually, no one knows what you are like." Kurt opposed. "I can't even tell what mood you will be in, whether it's overly cheerful or down right depressed. Then there is every other emotion under the sun that you managed to explore last time."

"You really do hate me, don't you?" Blaine asked in mock hurt, giving Kurt his best pouty face that he knew Kurt would not be able to refuse.

Kurt frowned and turned his head away from Blaine, avoiding the look of pure hurt on his face. _How does he do that?_ "That's so not fair, Blaine. You know I can't be mean when you pout like that."

"All the more reason for me to do it." Blaine giggle mischievously. _Omg, he giggled. Like an actual giggle. Blaine Anderson just giggled…ah, help me!_

"You're going down, Anderson." Kurt mock glared, hoping to be able to see passed the pout…yeah right!

"Bring it on, Hummel." Blaine challenged, right before Wes and David bounced into the room. "This isn't over."

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt this…whatever this is." David gestured around Blaine's bed where the two boys were sitting. "But we need to borrow Blaine."

"What's up?" Blaine asked with concern because Wes and David never asked to 'borrow' Blaine, they usually just took him.

"Er, a word outside?" Wes asked quite awkwardly, looking around nervously at Blaine, but avoiding eye-contact.

"Um, okay." Blaine said uncertainly as he climbed off the bed. "I'll be back soon, Kurt and then we'll have dinner."

"Yeah, that's okay." Kurt assured, although he wasn't so sure. Even he knew that Wes and David were acting a little…off, and he had only be at Dalton for not even a month, about three weeks.

Wes and Davis walked away from Kurt and Blaine's dorm room, hoping to create enough distance as so Kurt would not overhear them talking to Blaine. They turned around to face their friend when they were at a safe distance in the next corridor.

"Is everything alright?" Blaine asked, a touch of worry in his voice. "Guys, what's going on?" He urged when neither of his friends responded.

"We think Nick is figuring it out." Wes blurted, confusing Blaine even further.

"You think Nick is figuring out what?"

David and Wes both exchanged a nervous look, causing Blaine to feel very similar while watching his two friends. "We think he might be suspicious about…you."

"Oh." The small sound escaped Blaine's lips when he realised exactly what David was referring to. He did not want this to happen yet, he wasn't ready for it. He couldn't even build up the courage to tell Kurt, let alone Nick. Yeah, he was good friends with Nick, but he felt a lot closer to Kurt.

"We didn't say anything to him, we swear." Wes defended, taking Blaine's expression the wrong way.

"Guys, I know you wouldn't do that." Blaine assured. "I just…I haven't even told Kurt yet, I wanted him to know before the others, but I'm just not ready for that conversation yet."

"Look Blaine, if Nick does think that you…are, he will keep it to himself. He is loyal, and wouldn't even tell Jeff. You have nothing to worry about."

Blaine sighed. "You're right, I'm just not sure if I'm ready for others to know just yet. I know Christian, Sammy and you guys know, but that's all I'm comfortable with at the moment."

"We know, Blaine. And we'll try and help you keep it that way, but we're also going to help you find the courage to open up." David insisted.

"Thanks guys." Blaine said with a genuine smile. "What exactly did Nick say?"

"Just that you seem different to last year." Wes answered.

"But, that's not something that would make him have suspicions that I'm gay."

"No, it wouldn't." David agreed. "But he also said that you were especially different around him, Jeff and Kurt."

"Oh, right." Blaine said slightly defeated. "That…yeah that makes more sense."

Wes and David assured Blaine that Nick wouldn't say anything to anyone even if he did figure it out, and that Blaine will come out to Kurt when the time was right. They forced Blaine's cheerful demeanor back into him before they left him to go have dinner with Kurt, who didn't ask for any details, knowing Blaine would talk to him if he needed to.

* * *

"Right, time to go?" Kurt asked as he placed his fork down next to his empty bowl of salad. "We've got half an hour until starting."

"Yeah, yeah. Hold your horses, Kurt." Blaine mumbled through his mouthful of burger. "Almost done."

"Well hurry up, you grease ball." Kurt chuckled as he walked – more like shimmied – out of the cafeteria. Blaine choked on the remaining bite of his burger as he watched Kurt sway his hips from side to side and tried to calm down his racing heart, with not much luck.

Blaine opted for just getting up and following Kurt out of the building, hoping to get in front of him, or at least next to him where he can look at something that isn't Kurt.

"Aww, did I get Blaine all flustered?" Kurt mocked in sympathy, not knowing how right he actually was. Blaine blushed furiously at the comment, even though he knew that Kurt implied in a different way – a way which he actually didn't know what it was. _Wow, Kurt has me so flustered that I can't actually remember what he had said._

"Huh?" Blaine questioned stupidly.

"What's gotten you so distracted?"

"I'm not distracted." Blaine denied, hoping Kurt would fool for it.

"I have never called you grease ball without you fighting back." Kurt laughed.

Blaine just passed it off as being tired and overly hungry, and made sure to quickly compose himself as he and Kurt made their way to rehearsals. Today was going to be big for Kurt, he had two numbers he had to perform and one of them was _Hold My Hand_ by Michael Jackson and one that I am very much looking forward to; _Defying Gravity_ from the famous musical, _Wicked._

He had never heard Kurt sing solo apart from his audition into the Warblers, that being when he sung _Blackbird_, and that was very impressive. Blaine had felt a constant flutter in his stomach and – although he tried to ignore it – he felt the same flutter in his heart. He was both excited and panicked at what he would feel for this one.

* * *

_**So, I hope that was an alright filler...just a heads up for the next chapter...it's full of angst and very, very important!**_

_**Bye :)**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Told you to expect a quick update, haha! **_

_**So, this is my first attempt at including lyrics into the fic, but no one is actually singing.**_

_**Any lyrics are in italics and bold, same as text messages**_

_**Warning: Lots of angst**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

* * *

_He had never heard Kurt sing solo apart from his audition into the Warblers, that being when he sung __Blackbird_, and that was very impressive. Blaine had felt a constant flutter in his stomach and – although he tried to ignore it – he felt the same flutter in his heart. He was both excited and panicked at what he would feel for this one.

* * *

_Oh my fgdhdkvghslduhgslygslyg! He…how, WHAT? That was…gah, oh my god…not real, can't be real…he, Kurt…gah!_

Yeah, Blaine was definitely flustered. Kurt had once again caused his heart to flutter like mad. He had sung _Hold My Hand_ perfectly, of course, but then when it came to _Defying Gravity_, Blaine was speechless. He had no words that were better than _fgsdufihduifhieufheru, gah!_ Even if they were considered words, and in Blaine's state now, that's the best he could do – they were good enough words for him.

He had to pretend that he was busy cleaning his stuff up at the end of the two hour rehearsal, Kurt being slightly confused as to why the contents of Blaine's bag was scattered in an area just off stage – no, of course Blaine didn't upend his bag…no, not at all.

Needless to say, Blaine couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He had always been concerned with his and Kurt's friendship, but he finally found that he could be himself around him. He felt relaxed and didn't have to overthink everything before he spoke, or before he gave Kurt a quick hug goodbye. Blaine had been careful, of course. He only hugged quickly and didn't let any touches linger, careful not to freak Kurt out or indicate anything that would lead to an awkward conversation.

He also found that it was so much easier to talk to Kurt. They had been spending a lot of time together lately, but never ran out of anything to talk about. They both avoided the relationship topic, neither wanting to ask about the other's current situation in case the questions were reversed.

Rehearsals for the musical had been going really well, and Blaine found that he and Kurt fell naturally into their characters. They were currently focussing on only Act I as they had only just been given the script for Act II, and neither of them had had a chance to read it yet.

Blaine smiled to himself as he recalled the recent text conversation he had had before he left home to come back to Dalton. They had been at rehearsals Thursday night and Blaine got a call that his brother was in town for a short visit, so Blaine went home for the weekend – including Friday because they had a day off school – and spent the time with his family. He thought back to the conversation with Kurt, once again smiling to himself over the closeness that he and Kurt had developed.

_**Kurt! Kurt! Kurt! – B**_

_**Yes Blaine? – K**_

_**Hey :) – B**_

_**Ah, Hi – K**_

_**Wow, someone is enthusiastic :( - B**_

_**HEY BLAINE! :) :) :) – K**_

_**That's more like it! – B**_

_**Haha, you're such dork – K**_

_**You love me regardless ;) – B**_

Kurt froze at the message. He and Blaine had gotten close and he found it so easy to feel comfortable around him these days, but that message threw him off a little. He really did feel like things were great between him and Blaine. They acted like completely normal best friends. There had been no awkward situations for a while and he was pleased that Blaine was actually letting loose a little. He constantly hugged Kurt, and although they were quick, Kurt didn't mind because they were proper tight hugs. It was better than him keeping his distance from Kurt. But Kurt couldn't supress the thought that Blaine's message hit a little close to home.

_**Yeah, yeah, whatever. So, what are you up to? Are you still with your family? – k**_

_**Deniiiaallll! Nah, just said goodbye to Cooper before. He's on his way back to California. Mum and Dad were already out when I got up this morning – B**_

_**Oh, hush you! How was the visit? – K**_

_**Okay, fine. You have silenced me….for now ;) Oh, it was great to see Cooper again. It was just like old times. He was really interested in the musical, which was great! Mum is really excited to go to the opening night too – B**_

_**Oh, you're evil! Blaine, that's awesome! I'm glad you're having fun. What about your Dad? :) – K**_

_**Hehe, I so am. And thanks. He was on a business trip :) – B**_

_**Oh, okay. When are you coming back? – K**_

_**Aww, someone misses their best friend – B**_

_**Nah, someone just needs to make sure he covers up all evidence of the fun that he has being having **_**without**_** his best friend ;) – K**_

_**:O *shocked tears* I'm offended :( - B**_

_**Nice try – K**_

_**:( :( :( - B**_

_**That's mature :/ - K**_

_**Are we seriously going back to this? – B**_

_**Yes, we are! Stop sulking - K**_

_***Pouts* ? – B**_

_**Nice try, but that only works if I can see it – K**_

_***Incoming call***_

"Yes Blaine?" Kurt held his phone to his ear and couldn't supress the grin that spread across his features.

"_Look at your phone!" _Blaine excitedly spoke back.

Kurt didn't know what Blaine was up to, but he did what he was asked, figuring he would find out anyway. When Kurt held his phone in front of him, he had to stifle a set of giggles that threatened to escape his lips.

"Really? This brings me back to your maturity. How old are you?"

Kurt's screen filled with a pouty faced Blaine that still held the hint of a smile in his eyes.

"_You know that my maturity is lower than most guys our age. You should be used to that by now!"_

"Believe it or not, but I don't think I am. And that pout isn't fooling me, I can still see a hint of a smile."

Blaine simply took the comment into consideration and erased all the happiness from his smile and eyes, leaving only a sad pout that resembled a kicked puppy. Kurt internally groaned, knowing full well that he could not escape or ignore that pout. Blaine always had this effect on him, he was like putty in his hands and always had him turning to goo whenever he pulled out the pout. Kurt knew this was a bad thing, he knew that he was letting himself fall too deep and would only end up hurt, but he liked the friendship that he shared with Blaine, there was no way he was going to do anything to change it.

"Oh come on! That's so not fair!" Kurt complained, looking away from the screen so he didn't have to look at Blaine's pout.

"_But…but…but Kuuuuuuuurt!"_

Kurt giggled at Blaine's fake sad voice and had no choice but to look back at the screen. He finally caved at the sight of Blaine's pleading eyes, that were currently being battered with long eyelashes.

"Okay, okay. Fine, you win…Imissyyou."

Blaine's expression suddenly changed and his face lit up in amusement. "_Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."_

Kurt gave Blaine his best possible 'bitch' glare that didn't even work in the slightest because Blaine was too amused to even care. "Don't you dare mess with me, Anderson!"

"_What did you say, Kurt? You miss who?" _Blaine chuckled.

"Oh shut up, I miss you. Okay, happy now?"

Blaine's lips spread into a cheesy grin that lit up his eyes as well as he did a little excited jump that Kurt could see easily because the scene on his phone wobbled quite a lot. The video ended and Kurt suspected that Blaine had knocked the wrong button while he was jumping, and only seconds later, that was confirmed.

_**Oops :/ - B**_

_**You knocked the 'end' button, didn't you? – K**_

_**NO! :S – B**_

_**Whatever, you so did! – K**_

_**Okay, fine…I did – B**_

_**Oh, and Kurt?... – B**_

_**Ha, knew it! Yeah, Blaine? – K**_

_**I miss you too :) – B**_

_**Aww, aren't you sweet. You coming home soon? – K**_

_**Sweet and charming ;) Yeah, I'm leaving in five minutes – B**_

_**In your dreams, Anderson. Ooh, awesome! – K**_

_**:O You just shattered my poor heart :( You should be ashamed of yourself mister! **_

_**My sincere apologies, Sir Anderson – K**_

_**I guess you're forgiven then – B**_

_**Yay! So does that mean I get a hug when you get back? – K**_

_**Hmm, it's gonna cost you ;) – B**_

_**:( - K **_

_**Aww, no :( Don't be sad, it will only cost you some blankets, pillows, our TV, Red Vines and a movie ;) – B**_

_**MOVIE NIGHT? :D – K**_

_**HELLS FREAKING YES! – B**_

_**Blaine Anderson, you get your but back to Dalton right now! – K**_

_**Don't need to be told twice ;) – B**_

_**Awesome, see you soon :) – K**_

_**See you soon, love you xx – B**_

When he got back to Dalton Blaine was pulled into a tight hug by Kurt the second he walked into their dorm room. Blaine loved hugging Kurt, it was one of his favourite things. He loved the way they fitted together in each other's arms and how homely it felt. He had to constantly remind himself that this wasn't the case and push his feelings aside.

"Blaine!" Wes' voice pulled Blaine from his reverie and almost had him stumbling over his own feet. He had been walking through Dalton without any real destination and hadn't noticed Wes approach him. "You can stop calling me now, I'm right here."

"What? I'm not calling you." Blaine looked up at Wes' phone and saw that his name was in fact written across his screen, accompanied by _'calling'_. Blaine was so confused right then, until he put his hands in his pockets to find them empty with no trace of a phone.

"Hello?" Wes had put his phone to his ear and answered to find out who was calling from his friend's phone.

Blaine watched Wes as he spoke to the person on the other end, obviously someone that he knew, judging by the way he spoke.

"How are you Mr Anderson?" Yep, definitely someone he knew. "Oh, ermm. Yeah, okay. Here he is."

'_It's your Dad.'_ Wes mouthed to Blaine with a look that clearly meant nothing good could come of this conversation. Blaine took the phone and held it up to his ear before saying hello to his Dad.

"Hey Dad."

"_Blaine, we need to talk."_ Blaine was taken aback by the stern and strained tone in his father's voice. He had always been a man of business, but he had never been so serious with his kids. Blaine could only think that something had happened.

"Oh, what's going on?" Blaine shook his head at a questioning Wes who looked as if he wanted to know why Blaine's expression had change from curiosity to concern.

"_This is not a discussion to be had over the phone. Which, you need to pick up by the way. I want you back home within the hour." _Blaine was really concerned now as his father's voice had changed again. Blaine couldn't help but pick up the tone of disappointment in his father's voice.

"Dad, I just got back, I can't just leave straight away."

"_Don't argue with me Blaine, you are coming home and that is final." _Anger flitted through the speaker of Wes' phone as his father snapped back through the line.

"You're making me worried now, what's going on?"

Mr Anderson grunted on the other end of the phone, before replying to Blaine's question. Blaine stood their frozen, phone still pressed to his ear even though he could hear the beeping that signalled the end of a phone call.

"Blaine, what did he say?" Wes stepped forward and took his phone from Blaine, then put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"He…he said I have to come home…immediately." Blaine looked at Wes who was showing all signs of worry and concern. He also knew that Blaine's father never needed Blaine to come home, and was worried that something bad had happened.

"What happened?"

"I-I don't…really know." Blaine sighed. "He said that I had to come home immediately so he can discuss with me what I have done."

Wes looked confused and he didn't know what Blaine was talking about. "What do you mean what you have done?"

"I honestly have no idea. His exact words were, 'This is not a discussion to be had over the phone…you need to come home immediately so I can inform you of the seriousness of what you have done…and hopefully fix this _problem_ before it gets out of hand'…whatever this so called problem is, he definitely isn't happy about it. I could practically taste the disgust in his voice."

* * *

Blaine arrived home and his nerves instantly sparked. Not the nerves he gets in the minutes leading up to a performance, these were frightened nerves. He didn't know what had gotten his father so mad, but he knew this wasn't going to end very well. He walked up his front steps and braced himself for the lecture he knew was coming – although he had no idea what for.

"Sit." His father appeared in front of him before he even had the chance to get passed the lounge room door. He gestured for the couch, which Blaine walked over to and sat down without question.

He waited for his father to say something, not wanting to dig this obvious hole any bigger. But, he didn't say anything. He simply walked over to the coffee table and picked up Blaine's phone, along with a large stack of paper that Blaine recognised as his scrip for _The Boy Next Door_. He held the two items up in front of Blaine, giving him a stern glare.

"Care to explain these." Now, this was definitely confusing. Blaine did not understand how a phone and a script could get his father so worked up, but he wasn't going to push his luck with sarcasm.

"I don't understand, what do you mean?"

Charles Anderson roughly flipped the script open to a page that he had book marked – a page so far in that Blaine hadn't read it yet – and then proceeded to unlock Blaine's phone and scrolled before slamming the script on the coffee table in front of Blaine and shoving his phone into his hands.

"Explain these!"

Blaine looked down at his script and his phone. He was intrigued by what on the script, but the name on his phone caught his eye. _Kurt_. He read through the messages and felt a blush creeping up his neck, thankfully not quite reaching his cheeks.

_**You love me regardless ;) – B**_

_**Aww, someone misses their best friend – B**_

_**I miss you too :) – B**_

_**Aww, aren't you sweet. You coming home soon? – K**_

_**Sweet and charming ;) Yeah, I'm leaving in five minutes – B**_

_**Yay! So does that mean I get a hug when you get back? – K**_

_**Blaine Anderson, you get your but back to Dalton right now! – K**_

_**Don't need to be told twice ;) – B**_

_**Awesome, see you soon :) – K**_

_**See you soon xx – B**_

"I still don't understand. Why were you going through my phone?" Blaine asked a she scrolled further down on his phone, but it didn't go further because they were the last messages that they had sent.

His father took his phone from his hands and scrolled through all the messages, pointing out ones similar to the ones that had stood out to Blaine. "What do these mean, Blaine?"

What on earth are you talking about? They're text messages to a friend." Blaine had no idea where his father was going with this. "Help me understand."

His father looked like he was in pain and didn't want to say what he really wanted Blaine to deny. He wanted nothing more than to hear his son deny what he suspected, it would rip his family apart if he heard otherwise.

Charles picked up the script and put in on Blaine's lap, pointing at it for him to read the page that it was open to. Blaine looked into his father's stone cold eyes for one moment before reading the page in front of him. He glanced over the page to get an idea of what the scene was about, until a few lines caught his attention. He stiffened as he read further, discovering what the final Act was all about.

_Brad: Why did you pick me to sing that song with?_

_Brody looks up at Brad, his lips parting slightly. Brody looks into Brad's eyes then looks down. Brody slowly closes his eyes._

_Brody: Brad, there is a moment [SHORT PAUSE] when you say to yourself oh, there you are [MEDIUM PAUSE] I've been looking for you forever._

_Brody looks down and turns his body in his seat to face Brad._

_Brody: Watching [PLACES HIS HAND OVER BRAD'S] you, do Blackbird this week [LONG PAUSE] that was a moment for me, about you [LOOKS INTO BRAD'S EYES, LONG PAUSE]_

_They both stare at each other._

_Brody: You move me, Brad. And doing this duet would just be an excuse to spend m-more time with you._

_Brad stares at Brody, eyes wide in disbelief and hope as Brody slowly begins to stand up and lean close to Brad._

_Brody slowly moves his face closer to Brad's until their lips touch together. Brad stills in shock for a moment, but eases into the kiss._

_Their lips move together and Brody presses it deeper._

_Brad lifts his hand from the table and places it on Brody's cheek, holding him closer to him._

_Their mouths move together for a moment longer before Brody pulls away, glancing into Brad's eyes._

_Brad lets his hand fall with a loud smack on the table._

_Brody sits back down in the chair and turns away from Brad slightly, grinning widely._

_Brody: We should practice._

_Brody chuckles before he looks at Brad._

_Brad: I thought we were._

_Brody stands up and connects their lips together again, more passionate this time._

END OF SCENE

Blaine flipped the script shut and looked up at his father, feeling the blush creep to his cheeks. "Now do you understand?"

Blaine understood perfectly, but he didn't want to voice that to his father, he wanted his father to explain it to him. He knew he didn't want to hear it, he knew it would only cause him pain, but he couldn't say it, he had to hear it.

"What has the musical got to do with my messages to Kurt?" Blaine decided to play oblivious and test his father out – who clearly didn't want to say exactly what he was thinking either, but chose to give it to Blaine in riddles.

"Blaine, why do you have to be so oblivious?" Charles erupted as he picked up both Blaine's phone and script. "You're in a musical with this guy, who you are constantly texting – very inappropriately – and now I'm finding out that you are going to be kissing him?"

Blaine scoffed at his father. "Really, you're this upset because I have to kiss my best friend?"

"The fact is he is a _boy_, Blaine. A _boy!"_

_**Hey dad look at me**_

_**Think back and talk to me**__**  
**_

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Blaine spat back at his father, his anger rising too.

"Will this musical be performed?"

"Yes."

"Will there be a large audience?"

"Most likely."

"So lots of people with see this…this _kiss_." Charles spat the word kiss as if it was poison on his tongue. Blaine simply nodded in response, not trusting his anger or control. "So, you expect me to be happy that my son is going to be kissing someone of the same gender in front of all these people? Do you not care about our family's reputation, Blaine?"

_**Did I grow up according to plan?**_

"You've got to be kidding me? You think that a _staged_ kiss, an_ acted_ kiss that is _not real_ is going to ruin the family's reputation? How is that possible?"

"If it was a female who you would be kissing, there would be no issue." Blaine froze. He knew what this was about. He had never taken much notice to his father's comments towards gays, but now they all came back to him. The tone in his voice, the look of disgust on his face and the spite at the end of each sentence. Blaine cringed at the thought that his father would think of him in that way.

_**Do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?**__**  
**__**but it hurts when you disapprove all along**_

"Why are you making a big deal out of this, it's a kiss for crying out loud."

"Tell me, Blaine. Why does this not affect you at all?" His father asked, clearly not wanting to know the answer, but needing to hear it at the same time.

"I-'cause, I…" Blaine stammered, not knowing what to say.

"Let me make this a little easier for you." His father pulled his arm back and put it behind him, drawing out a small, folded stack of papers. Blaine glimpsed them slightly as his father started to open them, immediately recognising them as his sheet music. _Shit! That had to be one of the things he left behind, didn't it?_

_**And now I try hard to make it**_

"Why do you have my sheet music? Have you been going through my stuff?"

Blaine's father opened the paper completely and skimmed it with his eyes, his expression darkening the more he read. "And it's you and me…And I don't know why…I can't keep my eyes off of you…" His expression darkened further and Blaine's stomach clenched, he knew exactly what his father was reading and he did not like where this was heading. His father's eyes turned to disgust as he read out another section of Blaine's song. "There's something about you now, that I can't quite figure out. Everything…_he_…does is beautiful. Everything…_he_…does is right."

Blaine flinched at the way his father spat the word _he_ as if it was something vile or disgusting. "Dad, please don-"

_**I just want to make you proud**_"Don't you dare call me that!" His father yelled back at Blaine's barely audible whisper. "You have no right to call me that."

_**I'm never gonna be good enough for you**__**  
**_

"Please, you can't do this." Blaine pleaded with his father, his voice cracking with every word. "Please understand."

_**I can't pretend that I'm alright**_

"There is nothing to understand here, Blaine." His father growled down at Blaine, glaring at him with cold eyes. "This…what you have become…it's disgusting and it's wrong. I will not let your lifestyle choices negatively influence our family."

_**And you can't change me**_

"Lifestyle choices? You think I chose this? I can't change this. I can't control this anymore than you can, I didn't just wake up one morning and randomly decide, oh hey, I want to be gay."

"Don't push it, Blaine." His father spat. "You need to leave, permanently."

_**Cuz we lost it all**__**  
**__**Nothing lasts forever**__**  
**__**I'm sorry**__**  
**__**I can't be perfect**__**  
**_

Blaine stopped in shock and stammered to his father. "Wh-what?"

"You need to leave this house, you need to leave and do not come back. I will not have this in my own home." Blaine's father was barely looking at him anymore, but Blaine could see the disgust and pure hatred in his eyes. He felt the sting of tears creep up the back of his eyes, but he refused to break down in front of his father.

_**Now it's just too late and**__**  
**__**We can't go back**__**  
**__**I'm sorry**__**  
**__**I can't be perfect**_

"Why? What about this is so disgusting." Blaine let his anger control him instead of his hurt and fired back at his father. "Just because I don't look at a girl in the same way most guys do, just because I'm going to kiss a guy and not be bothered by it. How is any of that wrong? If it's so wrong, then how is it even possible that it exists?"

_**I try not to think**__**  
**__**About the pain I feel inside**__**  
**__**Did you know you used to be my hero?**__**  
**_

"You actually believe that you have the right to be this way? That you can live a normal life with a _boy_?"

"I didn't choose this, okay. It just happened. I can't just change who I am to please you." Blaine was furious that his father couldn't see that it wasn't as easy as he thought it was. It wasn't just something that you chose, but that doesn't mean that Blaine had ever thought being gay was wrong. He had always supported gay rights, he had always believed that they should be treated equally, and now he understood it too.

_**All the days you spend with me**__**  
**__**Now seem so far away**__**  
**__**And it feels like you don't care anymore**_

"How? Hmm, how does something like this just _happen_, Blaine? What about Sarah, was that just a cover up for this because you were ashamed?"

"No, she was not a cover up! I only figured this out towards the end of school break. And I am definitely not ashamed!"

_**And now I try hard to make it**__**  
**__**I just want to make you, proud**__**  
**_

"End of school break?"

Blaine looked at his father, confused that he had only pulled that piece of information from his rant. He had asked it in a completely different tone that resembled worry. Not worry for Blaine, worry for himself.

"Yes."

Blaine's father once again scrolled through Blaine's messages to Kurt, pushing one in particular in front of Blaine's eyes.

_**Love you – B**_

It didn't really have much of an impact on Blaine, the meaning behind that message was purely platonic and he was in the habit of ending some of his and Kurt's conversations that way. Blaine figured that as long as he didn't put an _I_ in front of it, then it was simply a friendly comment. But he knew that was not the case for his father.

"He's doing this to you. Turning you into this. You need to separate yourself from this boy, Blaine. Separate yourself from him and maybe you can be part of this family again."

_**I'm never gonna be good enough for you**__**  
**__**I can't stand another fight**__**  
**__**And nothing's alright**_

"What? No, he's not doing anything to me." _Not on purpose, anyway. But there was no turning back now, Blaine was in way too deep._ "To make it perfectly clear, Kurt is my best _friend_, and is also straight."

"Blaine, firstly you meet this guy, then you start writing songs about boys, then you get into a musical where you have to _kiss_ a boy, how can you tell me that he has nothing to do with how disgusting you have become."

_**Cuz we lost it all**__**  
**__**Nothing lasts forever**__**  
**__**I'm sorry**__**  
**__**I can't be perfect**__**  
**__**Now it's just too late and**__**  
**__**We can't go back**__**  
**__**I'm sorry**__**  
**__**I can't be perfect**_

Blaine wasn't paying any attention to what he was yelling back at his father, he just had to get out what was on his mind and then get away from this man who had belittled him so much in a matter of minutes.

_**Nothing's gonna change the things that you said**__**  
**__**Nothing's**__**gonna**__**make**__**this right again**__**  
**__**Please don't turn your back**__**  
**__**I can't believe it's hard**__**  
**__**Just to talk to you**__**  
**__**But you don't understand**_

"Are you calling love disgusting? Hmm? So what, just because Kurt and I are the same gender, you believe that I'm not allowed to love, that I have no rights to love him? Well, I hate to break it to you, _Charles_, but I love him. _I…Love…him._ There is nothing that you can do about it, and there is no way that I will ever change for someone so discriminating as you. You're right, Kurt made me this way, but not out of disgust or spite, but because he moved me without even knowing what kind of affect it had on me. He moved me more than any girl I have ever met. More than Sarah. I love him, and I will continue to love him to prove that I can love like any other straight guy!"

Blaine breathed heavily as he finished, trying to calm himself so he was able to walk out the door steadily. He had been so focussed on yelling at his father that he didn't even notice his mother who had come into the room and stood there shocked to the core. When he looked up to her, he hoped to see her give him warm smile along with reassuring words that told him she loved him no matter what. But, Blaine could only hope.

He didn't have the reaction time to flinch away from the stinging slap that smacked across his cheek as his mother's face filled with fury. He held his face in his hands as he pushed passed his so called parents and ran from the house, heading for his car. He opened the door and flung himself into the driver's seat before speeding his way back to Dalton.

_**Cuz we lost it all**__**  
**__**Nothing lasts forever**__**  
**__**I'm sorry**__**  
**__**I can't be perfect**__**  
**__**Now it's just too late and**__**  
**__**We can't go back**__**  
**__**I'm sorry**__**  
**__**I can't be perfect**_

* * *

_**Awwww, I feel bad now for hurting Blaine like this...but it had to be done. He hasn't experienced anything like this since being gay, so I had to do.**_

_**Plus I just love the song that I included...which is called 'Perfect' by Simple Plan...for this who didn't know.**_

_**Anyway, that's it for now...**_

_**Hope you all liked it :)**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Yet another update...just a continuation of Blaine from the last chapter...and a little bit of Niff to cheer you all up after reading all this angst :)**  
_

_**Hope you like it**_

_**Oh, and I can't forget the disclaimer...I DON'T OWN GLEE**_

* * *

_He didn't have the reaction time to flinch away from the stinging slap that smacked across his cheek as his mother's face filled with fury. He held his face in his hands as he pushed passed his so called parents and ran from the house, heading for his car. He opened the door and flung himself into the driver's seat before speeding his way back to Dalton._

* * *

Blaine had managed to reach Dalton without falling to pieces and causing an accident. He got out of his car and raced inside the academy, not really knowing where he was going, but was led by his self-controlled legs.

He heard the faint sound of the Warbler's coming from the hall down the corridor and decided that was his best option. He composed himself enough to be presentable and slowly pushed open the door to the Warbler hall. Wes and David were at the front of the room with Thad, presumably discussing competition numbers, while the remaining Warblers were in groups around the room chatting amongst themselves, some singing as a group. Blaine found Kurt sitting with Nick, Jeff, Justin and Andrew, each taking it in turns to sing the next line of a song that Blaine guessed to be improvised on the spot.

Blaine caught Kurt's eyes, earning a wide grin from the countertenor. He returned the grin, but knew it didn't pass when Kurt frowned slightly in confusion and worry. Blaine avoided his gaze and made his way over to Wes, David and Thad. Wes eyed Blaine suspiciously, but returned to his discussion when Blaine nodded. They spoke for a few minutes, then their attention turned to the Warblers. Wes announced that they were going to rehearse '_Teenage Dream_' with Blaine singing lead, and the Warblers go themselves into position, beginning to harmonise behind Blaine.

Blaine caught Kurt's eyes again only to receive another confused, yet worried expression cross his face. This only made Blaine think of his run in with his father. The one that made him feel worthless, like nothing. Like nobody loved him, nobody cared. He felt like his heart had been wrenched from his chest and shoved back in a tight knot of pain.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Nick asked kindly from beside Blaine, placing his hand on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine hadn't noticed that he had missed his queue to start singing, and everyone in the room was watching him warily.

Blaine smiled a Nick, encouraging the rest of the group to start again. He assured then that he was fine, he just lost focus for a moment. As the group started to harmonise once more, Blaine heard his intro and began to sing with the group.

_**You think I'm pretty**_

_**Without any make-up on**_

_**You think I'm funny**_

_**When I tell the punch line wrong**_

Blaine eased into the song, pushing his worries about his father to the side and not letting them ruin what he had that was good in his life.

_**I know you get me**_

_**So I let my walls come down**_

No, his father didn't get him and he had let his walls down only to have it all thrown back in his face, more like slapped. He could still feel the sting on his cheek and instantly moved his hand to run a finger along the tender skin. He thought back to his father's words, how he was disgusting, wrong and not welcome in his own house.

"Blaine?" Kurt's gentle voice snapped Blaine out of his train of thought. He glanced up to see Kurt studying his expression, only just realising that he had stopped singing – along with the rest of the Warblers. "Blaine, what's going on?"

Kurt placed an arm gently around Blaine's shoulder, giving him a slight squeeze of encouragement. Blaine could feel his eyes prickling, he was going to fall apart here, in front of everyone, in front of Kurt who he couldn't even explain the whole reason to. He let the tears that threatened his eyes to fall, splashing down his cheeks. He felt his knees buckle under him and he collapsed onto the floor, dragging a frightened and worried Kurt with him.

Blaine cried on the floor, unable to hold anything back. He felt Kurt pull him close and hold him to his body. Blaine buried his face in Kurt's chest, not wanting to leave the comfort of his arms.

Wes, David, Nick and Jeff – along with a collection of some Warblers who were intrigued, while others kept back – all cautiously edged closer to the two boys on the floor, Kurt looking up at them with a worried expression. Wes glanced at David who gave Kurt a small, encouraging nod towards the door that lead outside of the Warbler hall.

"Shh, come on. Let's get you to our dorm." Kurt soothed as he pulled Blaine up from the floor. Blaine held onto Kurt as tight as he could, letting Kurt lead him out of the Warbler hall and up to their dorm room.

Once inside, Blaine felt Kurt nudge him to his bed and sat him up against the headboard before joining him, himself. Kurt slid closer to Blaine and pulled him into a tight hug, letting Blaine nuzzle into his side. Kurt held Blaine for a while, letting him cry into him before he lifted Blaine's head up and moved down the bed a little as so they were level. He looked directly into Blaine's eyes, hoping he could read him and what was going on. He could only see pain.

"Blaine, what happened?" Kurt asked gently, placing an arm on Blaine's for comfort.

"Dad…" Blaine breathed roughly, beginning his story and explaining what had happened, but he left the part about him being gay out, simply putting the blame fully on his choice of career – the musical and sheet music – not mentioning the details of each.

Kurt had stayed silent throughout the whole thing, eyes widening at every single sentence until Blaine finished. He had no words of comfort, no meaningless words that said 'it will be okay'. He just held Blaine. He wrapped his arms around his best friend, pulled him close and held him. He hated to see his best friend like this, it pained him so much to see him hurting and it was unfair that Blaine was being treated like this by his own parents. Kurt pulled Blaine and turned him over so that the back of Blaine's head was pressed up against Kurt's chest. He held him tighter and hummed softly into his ears. They laid like that for half an hour in silence. Blaine's breathing had evened out slightly and he was no longer trembling in Kurt's arms.

"Promise me something." Blaine breathed, causing Kurt's humming to seize.

Kurt took a breath. "Promise you what?" Blaine rolled over to face Kurt, looking him directly in the eyes before moving closer and snuggling his head into Kurt's neck, then wrapping his arms around Kurt.

"Promise you won't ever let me go, and you won't ever leave my arms." Blaine pleaded with Kurt, never wanting to leave the comfort of his best friend's arms. He felt safe in his arms, he felt like he was home. He never wanted to lose this feeling. Right in this moment, he didn't care that Kurt didn't reciprocate his feelings, he didn't even care that Kurt wasn't gay, he just cared that he had someone who cared for _him._

"I promise I will never let you go." Kurt took a deep breath before he continued his promise. "And I promise I will never leave your arms."

Blaine smiled gently and watched as Kurt closed his eyes, humming softly. It took all of Blaine's will power and self-control to not lean forward and press his lips to Kurt's – which were taunting him with their beauty and what Blaine presumed to be softness, considering how soft Kurt's skin was.

Blaine looked over Kurt's face one more time, happy to have this moment to cherish just how beautiful he is, before letting his eyes slowly close on him. He fell asleep with his arms around Kurt and relaxed heavily into the warmth that was radiating from Kurt, falling asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

"It's so unfair." Nick whispered sadly, hoping not to alert the two boys of his presence. He and Jeff pushed the door fully closed without letting it click shut as they both took one last look at Kurt and Blaine who were wrapped in each other's arms.

"I know." Jeff agreed, knowing exactly what his boyfriend thought was sad. "It's times like these where I just wish that Blaine was gay."

Nick reached for Jeff's hand and threads their fingers together, squeezing tightly before leading his boyfriend away from the dorm room. "You and me both." Nick sighed and stopped them both walking. He looked up at Jeff with a slightly pained look in his eyes. "I just wish we could talk to Blaine, tell him about Kurt so he knows how much he could be hurting him."

Jeff held Nick's face in his hands and made him look him in the eyes. "I wish we could too, but you can't feel pain like this for them. They have to figure things out one their own."

Nick looked down and sighed, before looking back up at Jeff. "I know, I just care about Kurt and I don't want to see him get hurt.'

Jeff smiled down at Nick and gave him a loving look. "I know you care, you're always so sweet, so caring and you always put others before yourself, but sometimes you have to take a step back."

"I like people to be happy." Nick said simply, with a small hint of a smile.

Jeff took a deep breath before he spoke, knowing that what he was going to say might just ruin the moment, but he really needed to say it. "You've always liked seeing people happy, that's why I liked you almost from the day we met. You have always been such a bright and happy person, keeping the peace in the Warblers and cheering those up who weren't at their best. You constantly amaze me at how sweet and caring you can be, never considering how much effort it might take you to make someone happy, that is why I…"

"That is why you what?..." Nick asked, slightly worried.

Jeff took a deep breath before he continued. "That is why…I love you."

Nick took in a small gasp when the words left Jeff's lips and he simply stared at his boyfriend for a moment before he managed to find his voice. "I love you too."

Jeff tilted his head to the side and leant in closer to Nick, who lifted his head up to press their lips together in a long and slow kiss. Their mouths moved together gently for a long moment before they reluctantly pulled away from each other, resting their foreheads together, staring into each other's eyes.

"I love you so much, Nick."

Nick wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend's waist and held him close, feeling Jeff wrap his arms around his neck, pulling him to rest his head in the crook of his neck.

"I love you more." Nick chuckled and Jeff groaned before he started to laugh at his boyfriend's sappiness.

* * *

_**I think I found a new obsession...Niff! God, I just love them :D**_

_**Anyway, so I hope you all liked this chapter. I didn't want to create any angst between Kurt and Blaine and the scene that played out with them is very significant for a later chapter :P**_

_**So, hope you likes that...bye for now :)**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hehehe, yes...another update :D I did say I went nuts, haha!**_

_**Anyway, so this is another important chapter and that's pretty much the case for the rest of the story, not all of it, but most of it :D**_

_**I am able to say that this fic will have around thirty chapters all together, give or take a couple :P**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE**_

_**So...enjoy**_

* * *

"_I love you more." Nick chuckled and Jeff groaned before he started to laugh at his boyfriend's sappiness._

* * *

No, he wasn't freaking out. Not at all. Not even in the slightest. He was totally calm. Chilled. A chilled out, perfectly calm puppy. A puppy? Yes, he was fine. Completely. Not freaking out. No sir. Not one bit. He was relaxed, he was chilled. He wasn't sweating at the palms, no definitely not. He wasn't reddening in the face, nope. His heart was most definitely not racing a million miles an hour, nope, no, perfectly calm.

Oh, who was he kidding? Puppies were not calm at all unless they were asleep, and Blaine was nowhere near asleep. He was also definitely NOT calm. He was TOTALLY freaking out and he…Blaine felt like he was going to faint. Rehearsals had been going for two hours and Blaine was getting impatient. He hadn't been needed on stage for the past hour and a half, so he has been sitting on the outskirts, watching the others rehearse their scenes. The more he watched, the more he was mesmerised by the boy in front of him. The perfect way he spoke his lines, each perfect note he hit in a song and the perfect moves he made that had Blaine staring at his body for probably too long. In these moments, Blaine would avert his eyes and occupy himself by reading his script for the upcoming scene.

_BRODY: You move me, Brad._

Oh, dear god. Blaine was going to lose it. He was officially going to go insane. The next scene is going to be torture for Blaine. Well, no it won't be torture during the actual scene, it will be the aftermath that will create the heartbreak. Blaine had to kiss Kurt. Not just a quick kiss on the cheek, or a quick kiss on the lips, but a real kiss. Blaine had to kiss the boy he loved as if it means everything –easy enough for Blaine – but at the same time, means nothing – yeah, not so easy. He had no idea how he was going to get through this. The actual thing wasn't the frightening part, it was the coping with it after that Blaine feared. How was he supposed to look at Kurt the same after the kiss? Blaine had no idea.

"Blaine, your turn now." Olivia, a member of the cast who was playing the role of Samantha – a girl who unfortunately falls in love with Brad (played by Kurt), without knowing that he has fallen in love with his best friend, Brody – of course, played by Blaine…typical!

"Okay, so Blaine and Kurt." Daniel got both the boys' attention and had them join him centre stage, "We are going to rehearse the kiss today and I want you both to relax and just have fun with it. Don't think too much, that will make it appear too forced, we want it to look believable, real and passionate."

Both boys nodded their heads robotically and had a feeling that there was no way that this could ever look anything but real.

"Good, well let's hope you both relax a little more…actually, make that a lot more than what you are now." Blaine and Kurt gulped at his comment, trying their best to relax. "Look, I know this will probably be awkward for the two of you given that you are best friends, but use that to your advantage. Laugh it off later, make a joke about it, insult each other's' kissing skills, whatever. But just have fun with it."

Kurt and Blaine somewhat relaxed as they took their positions on stage and got into character. Kurt was seated at the table, surrounded by a heap of pages from a sketch book, all filled with beautiful drawing of various fashion items. Kurt was bent over a drawing in progress, currently filling in the spaces with appropriate colours.

Blaine stood to the side of the stage, out of view from the audience that would normally be seated in the theatre. Blaine focused himself on channelling Brody and put on an image of Brad in his mind, pushing the one of Kurt away.

Blaine stepped forward towards Kurt – no Brad – and stood to the side of the table he was working at. "What's that?" Blaine asked, indicating the mass of papers in front of him.

Kurt looked up for a moment, but then looked back down at his design and continued to work the grey colour into a pair of skinny jeans. "I'm just finishing off some sketches."

Blaine leant against the chair in front of him and looked at Kurt who looked up with a little interest. "Well, finish up. I have the perfect song for our number and I think we should practise."

Kurt perked up at this and looked directly at Blaine. "Do tell."

Blaine took a breath. "Candles…by _Hey Monday_." Blaine looked at Kurt with a little nervousness that he knew did not belong entirely to Brody, his own nervousness contributed to the scene – Blaine knew what was coming.

Kurt's expression changed to fascinated as he looked up at Blaine with bright eyes. "I'm impressed, usually you're so _Top 40_."

Blaine edged his way towards Kurt and started to take a seat. "Yeah, well I wanted something a little more…emotional."

Kurt looked down at his sketches – not really looking at them – and then back up Blaine. "Why did you pick me to sing that song with?"

Blaine looked up at Brad, his lips parting slightly and his nerves had clearly made their way to his eyes now. "Brad, there is a moment…when you say to yourself oh, there you are…I've been looking for you forever."

Blaine looks down and turns his body in his seat to face Kurt. He lifted up his arm and moved it forward to place his hand over Kurt's. "Watching you, do _Not The Boy Next Door_ this week, that was a moment for me…about you."

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and felt the same dizzying feeling that he always felt when he saw Kurt's eyes. Right now they were a brilliant green and Blaine almost slipped up his next lines from the intensity.

Blaine looked away from Kurt – as directed in the script – but knew he would have done that anyway just to control the butterflies brought on by the amazingness that was Kurt Hummel – and his eyes. "You move me, Brad. And doing this duet would just be an excuse to spend…m-more time with you."

Kurt stared at Blaine in disbelief and hope, not trusting his voice to speak and thanking the writer that he didn't have to. Blaine began to lean closer to Kurt and slowly stood up from his seat. He can feel the mass butterfly storm that had formed in his stomach and the fast pace of his heartbeat.

Blaine's lips ease closer to Kurt's, brushing against them lightly and eliciting a sudden shock through his body. Kurt stills in shock for a moment, but eases into the kiss as Blaine pushes his lips fully to Kurt's.

Their lips move together slowly and gently, both of them breathing in deep through their nose. Kurt lifted his hand to rest it on Blaine's cheek which encouraged Blaine to press into Kurt's lip – described in the script of course.

Blaine pulled back from Kurt and looked deep into his eyes, almost falling backwards into his seat when he saw the colour. They were no longer the brilliant green they were before, they were filled with a mix of green and blue specs blending together.

Kurt snapped Blaine out of his short trance when he dropped his hand loudly onto the table. Before he fell back and caused embarrassment, Blaine eased himself to sit down on his original seat.

"We should practice." Blaine breathed with a slight tone of laughter.

Kurt looks at Blaine and grins widely. "I thought we were."

The two boys stare at each other for a moment before Blaine stands up fast, meeting Kurt in a passionate kiss. Kurt's hand flew straight to Blaine's cheek to pull him in closer, his heart fluttering.

It was in this moment that Kurt suddenly worked out what all those kind of feelings meant, what they were telling Kurt, why he could not give up on this friendship with Blaine when it didn't seem like it was going to work. Kurt was in love with Blaine. He was in love with his best friend. And he had no idea how he was going to cope with this new realisation after this rehearsal.

When the two boys pulled away, they were both breathless – although they tried their hardest not to let up on that. Kurt had just come to a very important realisation and was trying his hardest not to show it. What he had just felt was amazing. He was in love with Blaine. He was in love with his best friend, his very careful and _straight_ best friend. Well, isn't that just…perfect!

"Wow, well done guys." Daniel announced, shocking Kurt and Blaine out of their mental dialogues and causing them to create some space between each other. "You both nailed the kiss, it was so believable that if anyone saw it they would actually believe that you were both in love."

Blaine and Kurt forcefully laughed along with their director, both silently screaming for this awkwardness to be over.

"Right, so let's run it again."

"Wait, what? But I thought that was perfect?" Blaine said without thinking – the last thing that he needed was to create a stupid scene while Kurt was there, he didn't need him connecting any dots.

Kurt knew that this would have to happen, Blaine would freak out and things would go completely back to square one. "Yes, Blaine. It was perfect, but that doesn't mean you both can't rehearse it. You never know, other ways may work better, but we have to keep our options open to more than one way the scene will play out."

"I-I…I know, and I agree. But, it's already eight and I have to…get back." Blaine panicked – one kiss was more than enough for one night, anymore and he will definitely lose it. He needed to recover from this one before having another one.

"Right, well okay. But be sure that we start with this scene right away at our next rehearsal." Daniel dismissed the two boys who gathered their stuff and rode the thirty minutes back to Dalton in silence. Blaine was worried that he had made his feelings too obvious, and Kurt was panicking that Blaine was going to go back to how he use to act around Kurt; awkward and very, very careful.

* * *

"Dude, will you relax." David exclaimed. He and Wes were currently trying to coax Blaine into a game of _Never Have I Ever,_ but Blaine wasn't budging. He didn't want to play anything that could end up with Kurt knowing how he felt, there was no way. Blaine had always followed the truth rule of any game they had ever played, he wasn't about to break that now. "Come on, it will be fun."

"No, guys. I don't want to play." Blaine snapped unintentionally and pulling his guitar closer to himself. "Sorry, I just want to get this song written."

"Blaine, what's going on? You have been acting weird all week." Wes asked, losing his hyped up energy and showing concern for his friend.

"Guys, honestly. It's nothing, I'm just really tired." Blaine lied, hoping that his friends would fool for it, but doubting that they would.

"Well, we're going down to join the others, you should probably get an early night." David advised, knowing full well that Blaine was lying but not wanting to push him too far. "We will tell Kurt to be quiet when he comes in."

"Yeah, you're right." Blaine sighed, glad that they had dropped the questions, well, for now at least. "Thanks, guys."

* * *

"Glad you finally made it." Thad exclaimed. "Where's Blaine, he coming?"

Wes joined Nick, Jeff, Kurt, Thad, Justin and Andrew on the floor in the centre of the commons floor. "Blaine's not coming."

"Wait, he's not…is he okay?" Kurt asked, worried for his friend even if they hadn't been the best of friends over the last week.

David looked at Kurt and gave him the same explanation Blaine had given him, hoping Kurt would believe it. "He's just really tired, Wes and I sent him to bed."

Kurt nodded slightly, acknowledging what David had told him, but still feeling worried, not just for his friend, but for his and Blaine's friendship. Kurt had found the past week exhausting, not physically, but emotionally. No matter how much he tried to keep things as normal as possible, and just the way they used to be, it was no use. Blaine just wasn't himself anymore.

Kurt wanted nothing more than to know how Blaine would react to the simple gestures that they were so accustomed to; tight hugs when they met up after more than a few hours, the short moments when Blaine would put his arm around Kurt's shoulders, or the times when he would grab hold of Kurt's hand for no apparent reason. Sometimes, they would even find themselves rather close on either of their beds when they fell asleep watching movies. The never got quite as close as the time Blaine had stayed over at Kurt's, but they weren't far from it – Blaine being the cuddle whore he was.

But Kurt never had the chance to work any of this out because in the past week, Blaine had never stayed with Kurt in one place long enough, and hadn't come anywhere near close enough to Kurt.

"Let's get this game started!" Justin cheered, receiving equal shouts of enthusiasm from the other boys around him.

"Hey Nick." David bent down and whispered to Nick. "Could I talk to you for a moment?" He stepped back to let Nick stand up, looking at him highly confused. David seemed serious, and Nick was concerned as to why.

"Ah, yeah sure." Nick followed David out of the room uncertainly while the other boys began the game, first of all explaining it to Kurt who hadn't played it before. "Is everything okay, David?"

He turned around to face Nick and sighed before speaking. "It's about Blaine."

When David didn't elaborate, Nick pushed. "What about Blaine, is he okay?"

"I-yeah, he's fine…I think so." David really had no idea. "I don't know, he has been acting weird lately and I have no idea what's up with him."

"Yeah, you're right about that." Nick agreed, still unsure why David was going to him about this.

David continued on, getting to the point quickly. "Wes and I have tried talking to him, but he won't give us anything apart from the old 'I'm just tired' excuse that is getting really old."

"That's Blaine for you, but I don't get why you're telling me about this."

"I thought that you could help, maybe you could talk to him, find out what's going on in that head of his."

Nick was slightly taken aback. Although he had noticed that Blaine had become closer to him and Jeff since the last holidays, he didn't think that he would be able to convince him to talk to him about what was going on.

"What makes you think that he will want to talk to me?"

David thought about the best way to answer without uncovering Blaine's big secret. "I think that you will be able to understand what is going on with Blaine more than Wes or I, and he will trust you with it too."

Nick was more than confused at David's answer, what was with the mysterious message in that? Nick didn't understand. "David, I don't underst-"

"Just try to talk to him, however you can. Subtle might work best, but just please try and talk to him, I can't tell you anything else."

And with that, David turned away to leave Nick standing in the hall, too confused to comprehend what David was talking about. But the mysteriousness of it all had Nick wanting to find out more…from Blaine.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! **_

_**I am really looking forward to updating the next chapter cause it's one of my favourites, I don't usually say that, but it really is..**_

_**Anyway, bye for now :)**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**UPDATE AGAIN! Hehehe :D **  
_

_**So the song in this is obviously not written by Blaine, but it fits this so perfectly. I want everyone to pretend that Blaine did actually write it :)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee**_

* * *

_And with that, David turned away to leave Nick standing in the hall, too confused to comprehend what David was talking about. But the mysteriousness of it all had Nick wanting to find out more…from Blaine._

* * *

"Blaine!" Kurt growled from his position on the floor where he had once again tripped on something that belonged to his obnoxious roommate. Kurt had spent the week after the rehearsal kiss walking on eggshells around Blaine, ensuring that he didn't get close enough to him, or say anything that made him react badly or insinuating that they spend time together – yeah, they hadn't had a movie night for about a month now.

After the first week of being careful, Kurt finally snapped. He knew that if he asked Blaine what was up, he would just lie to his face about being tired or some stupid excuse like that. So that's how Kurt ended up yelling at Blaine any chance he got, and vice versa. Half the time neither of them knew what on earth they were fighting about, most of their fights were stupid anyway, just like the one today.

"What?" Blaine couldn't keep the snapping tone from his voice, as much as he wanted to make things right between him and Kurt, he just couldn't. He was hurt that his best friend had turned on him like he had, all they did was fight and Blaine wished things were back the way they once were. He missed their movie nights, their playful fights over what movie to watch, or who got the last Red Vine because there was always an odd number in the packet – which they always ended up cutting in half and sharing.

"Would you clean up your mess already!" Kurt's voice was starting to rise on volume and Blaine didn't hold back. "I'm sick of tripping on your stuff because you are too damn lazy to clean up!"

"It's my mess, so you just have to put up with it."

"We're roommates, Blaine…we have to compromise, which obviously you have no idea how to do."

"I don't compromise?" Blaine laughed. "You don't know how to compromise! Everything has to be done your way! _Blaine, clean up…Blaine, move this…Blaine, don't put that there…Blaine, Blaine, Blaine!_"

"First, that was the worst impression of me that I've ever heard, and I only tell you to do all those things because if I didn't, none of it would be done and we wouldn't be able to move in here!"

"You're talking about compromise, right? So why don't you compromise and let me do what I please on my side of the room, and you keep yours perfectly clean with not a thing out of place!"

"That's not compromise, Blaine. That's you getting out of doing anything, or it's you just trying to piss me off."

"You can't talk, all you do is tell me off. That's all you do lately. I can't do anything right anymore." Blaine yelled, wishing that Kurt would see how upset he was about their friendship falling apart.

"You think that you're the innocent one here? You can't last half a day without pissing me off. Do you know how frustrating you can be? No, obviously not! You get everything you want, from perfect grades, almost every solo, Daniel absolutely loves you, you get everything and I can't even have the one thing that I want most because you so damn ignorant!"

Blaine was taken aback by Kurt's outburst, he never even realised how much he does actually get and it made him feel guilty. But it also angered him because Kurt wasn't the only one who wanted something so bad that it hurt, and it killed more knowing he couldn't have it.

"You know what? You really think that you're the only one who doesn't get what they want? Well news flash Kurt, I would trade all of my solos for the one thing I want more than anything!"

And with that, Blaine stormed from the room, slamming the door behind him. It took him the whole day to cool off and he did not even come close to seeing Kurt at all. He was thankful when he got to his dorm room to find it empty. Deciding that now was a good time to get a few things off his chest, Blaine picked up his guitar and tried to find some chords that went with some lyrics that he had recently written.

* * *

Nick didn't believe Kurt when he denied any feelings for Blaine, it was clear to Nick, and Jeff, that he was feeling more than friendship towards the lead Warbler. Nick had tried to talk to Kurt about it, hoping to help him because he didn't want him getting hurt, but he always denied it and ignored any of Nick or Jeff's attempts to warn him before it was too late.

David had noticed too, and he knew that there was no getting anything out of Blaine, but he thought that maybe Nick would be able to find something out. Ever since Blaine had come out to David and Wes, he had been talking to Nick and Jeff a lot, even if they didn't know that he was gay.

They would have spoken to Blaine, but that most likely wouldn't go down too well with Kurt, and most likely scare Blaine off. So, instead of down right speaking to Blaine about his, Nick decided that he and Jeff would just scope out the friendship – subtly, of course. Everything is always subtle.

They had let this thing go on long enough and they could both see that Kurt was already in deep, he just didn't know it yet. As for Blaine, well that was another story all together. Nick and Jeff had noticed that he was…different. Well, he wasn't different, but he was _acting_ differently.

Nick was particularly interested in the way that Blaine looked at Kurt, smiled at Kurt, spoke to Kurt and acted around Kurt – apart from the past week where Blaine was downright avoiding Kurt. He knew that Blaine was an affectionate person that constantly warmed to anyone, but it was different with Kurt. It wasn't just loving friendship because it was shadowed with…shyness?

This didn't make any sense to Nick. He had asked Jeff about it, who was just as confused as he was. Blaine was never a shy person; he was always the charming speaker of the group that radiated with confidence.

Even when speaking with people he wasn't comfortable being around, his composure never faltered. But when he was around Kurt, Nick and Jeff noticed that he wasn't always as confident, he sometimes let his guard down and they couldn't help but wonder what it was that had Blaine in this state.

So, this is the thought process that had Nick making his way to Blaine and Kurt's dorm room – and also the favour that David had asked of him that was more than a little cryptic. He had hoped that Blaine was there alone because it was really hard to find Blaine or Kurt without the other not too far away.

It must have been Nick's lucky day when he heard the soft strumming of Blaine's guitar coming from his and Kurt's dorm room. Nick knew that Blaine only played his guitar like that when something was really on his mind, which generally meant that he was playing alone.

It wasn't until Nick stepped a little closer to the door that he heard the chords clearer. He knew right away that this was a song that Blaine had written himself when he heard him start to sing.

**_(A/N: For this part I suggest that you look up 'You And Me' by Lifehouse)_**

_**What day is it**__**  
**__**And in what month?**__**  
**__**This clock never seemed so alive**__**  
**__**I can't keep up, and I can't back down**__**  
**__**I've been losing so much time**_

Nick listened to the lyrics, trying to figure out what Blaine was singing about as it was evident in the way he was singing that it was something that was really important to him.

_**'Cause it's you and me**__**  
**__**And all of the people with nothing to do**__**  
**__**Nothing to lose**__**  
**__**And it's you and me**__**  
**__**And all the other people**__**  
**__**And I don't know why**__**  
**__**I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

Nick edged closer, definitely intrigued by the lyrics now. He was close to Blaine, but had never once heard him mention that he had met someone, let alone a girl who he would care enough about to write a song for._  
_

_**Why are the things that I want to say**__**  
**__**Just aren't coming out right?**__**  
**__**I'm tripping on words**__**  
**__**You got my head spinning**__**  
**__**I don't know where to go from here**__  
_

Things were beginning to fall into place for Nick as he listened to Blaine singing the second verse. He must have noticed his own odd behaviour and he was trying to figure out what to do.

It was then that Jeff spotted Nick and then gave him a curious look, wondering what he was doing. Nick silently shushed his boyfriend and motioned him to come over. Jeff stood next to Nick and clasped their hands together while he pressed closer to the door of Blaine's room.

_**'Cause it's you and me**__**  
**__**And all of the people**_

_**with nothing to do**__**  
**__**Nothing to prove**__**  
**__**And it's you and me**__**  
**__**And all other people**__**  
**__**And I don't know why**__**  
**__**I can't keep my eyes off of you**__  
_

Jeff raised his eyebrows at the chorus that Nick had already heard; silently asking him what was going on. Nick simply shrugged his shoulders and continued to listen to the bridge.

The couple waited for Blaine to start the bridge and were not prepared for what they were about to hear in his words.

_**Something about you now**__**  
**__**That I can't quite figure out**__**  
**__**Everything he does is beautiful**__**  
**__**Everything he does is right**_

Nick's jaw dropped to the floor before he could stop it, while Jeff's eyes widened in shock. They both stared at each other, gaping and not knowing what to think of what they just heard.

'_Did he just say…he?'_ Jeff whispered almost inaudibly. His boyfriend just nodded and continued to stare. _  
_

_**'Cause it's you and me**__**  
**__**And all of the people with nothing to do**__**  
**__**Nothing to lose**__**  
**__**And it's you and me and all of the people**__**  
**__**And I don't know why**__**  
**__**I can't keep my eyes off of you and me**__**  
**__**And all the other people with nothing to do**__**  
**__**Nothing to prove**__**  
**__**And it's you and me and all the other people**__**  
**__**And I don't know why**__**  
**__**I can't keep my eyes off of you**__**What day is it**__**  
**__**And in what month?**__**  
**__**This clock never seemed so alive**_

Blaine finished the song and the two boys that were listening outside the door didn't know what to do. They couldn't stop gaping at each other. Before they could do anything besides slowly closing their mouths, the door before them suddenly opened and Blaine walked straight into them.

"Guys, what the?" Blaine was just as shocked to see them as they were at being caught.

"Umm, Blaine…"

"Hi, w-we were just…"

"Coming to ask if you…"

"Had my history notes."

Blaine stared at the two boys, looking from one to the other. Clearly they were up to something and he was going to find out what. "Nick, you already got your history notes from me."

A small '_oh'_ escaped Nick's lips when he realised his cover plan obviously didn't work, but seriously, Blaine would have to be stupid not to know that they were up to something given their looks of guilt and half-finished sentences.

"What are you up to?" Blaine asked slowly, taking in the sudden closeness of the two boys across from him. Jeff had wrapped his arm around Nick's waist and pulled him so that there was no gap between their sides.

Nick thought about bailing for a moment, but a small squeeze of his hand from Jeff told him that they needed to talk to Blaine. "W-we, uh…kind of h-heard your song before."

Nick avoided Blaine's eyes but could still see the vulnerable look on Blaine's face that screamed _busted_. Blaine felt a small sting behind his eyes and he turned his head away. He knew it was stupid to cry, but it was overwhelming.

"Hey, hey." Jeff stepped away from Nick and put his hand on Blaine's arm, showing him that he was there for him. "You can talk to us, you know."

Blaine avoided looking at either of them, and instead just turned towards his room and sat down on his bed, placing his head in his hands. Nick and Jeff were hesitant at first, but soon followed Blaine into his room and sat either side of him.

"What's on your mind?" Nick thought it would be best to start with a broad question to get Blaine talking and feeling comfortable before having to deal with the delicate issue that he knew he and Jeff had stumbled across.

"I-I'm just…really confused." Blaine had no doubt that he was gay, and he wasn't denying it. He still had a hard time coming to terms with it, but that had more to do with Kurt than actually being gay. "I don't really know where to start."

"How about you just say what's on your mind." Jeff suggested. "Don't think about it, don't filter it. Just say what you're thinking. We'll listen and won't judge you, trust us."

Blaine ran his hands through his hair and let out a sigh before he began to explain to Nick and Jeff the meaning behind his song. "Over the school break…I…I realised that I'm…gay."

Blaine explained the whole thing about Kurt – not mentioning his name – and the kiss with Christian and how everything was so confusing. He told them that he accepts himself and he knows that he is gay, but he just didn't understand a few things.

"I don't understand why it's so sudden, one minute I'm into _girls_ – I mean, I dated Sarah for six months – next minute I lock eyes with this_ one_ _guy_ and suddenly my _whole world_ changes? He is all I can think about. How is that even possible?"

Nick took a deep breath before he assured Blaine that this can happen to anyone. He wanted Blaine to know that there was no way of controlling this, that he will only end up worse off if he tried to question everything or if he tried to fight it. Jeff helped in comforting Blaine, telling him that it will feel normal with time, it will feel as if it is part of him, and that he'll get through it.

"Why him? Why does it have to be him?" Blaine's voice no longer choked, if anything, it was full of frustration. "A straight guy? How do I cope with a _straight guy_ turning me _gay_?"

Neither boy knew how to address this, they simply went with encouraging Blaine to not focus on this guy – even though they knew it was way easier said than done and they had never had to deal with that before – and try to focus on dealing with his newly known sexuality. They knew that he was already okay with it and that he wasn't trying to become straight again, but they wanted him to focus on something other than this guy.

"That's easy for you to say!" Blaine complained, letting out a frustrated sigh and standing up off the bed. "You two have each other, you've never dealt with this before because both of you have _always_ been gay! I don't know if I can cope with this – not being gay, I'm fine with that – but I-I just don't think I can cope with….h-him."

"Blaine, this will pass. He may be the reason for this, but it's not going to last forever. You will find a way to cope."

"How!" Blaine's voice had risen and now he wasn't holding back. "Huh? How do you expect me to cope with this? I can't, okay! I just c-can't."

Nick stood up and put his hands on Blaine's shoulders, stopping him from being able to pace and turning him so they were face to face. "Blaine, you will find a way. So many guys have gone through this and so many guys have found a way to deal with it." Nick reassured. "And, believe it or not, but I went through a similar thing too."

Blaine scoffed. "This is different."

"How is this different?"

"It's different, okay." Blaine stepped away from Nick and looked lost with what to do with himself before he started to ramble frantically. "I can't do it! I can already see that I'm going to get myself hurt and I know that I should walk away but I can't and I don't know why, I can't stop thinking about him, I don't want to be thinking like this, it's not how I should be thinking about my best friend, even if I have fallen in lo-"

Blaine abruptly stopped, actually realising what he had said in his frustrated and nervous rant. His eyes simply stared wide and shocked at Nick who had once again grabbed his shoulders. His stare only lasted a few moments before Blaine pulled away and sat down on Kurt's bed, twisting his fingers in his lap and looking everywhere but at Nick or Jeff.

"Oh my god…" Blaine breathed. "I-I can't believe I ju-just said that." He continued to fidget and twist his hands together. "I o-only just re-realised…"

Jeff got up and sat beside Blaine, putting his arm around his shoulder, rubbing it softly and soothingly. "Hey, don't worry about it. We aren't going to say anything to anyone…or judge you for it."

"No, you don't understand…I told my Dad, but d-didn't think anything of it, I don't k-know why." Blaine took a deep breath. "I just realised that I can't...that's why I can't get him out of my head, that's why I can't walk away from this…it's all because I…I love him."

* * *

_**I hope I did this scene justice...I really wanted Blaine to have that realisation that he actually loves Kurt, so I thought that this moment deserved a whole chapter :P**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Bye xox**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**So, this just continues on from the last chapter...**_

_**Hope you like it :)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee**_

* * *

"_No, you don't understand…I told my Dad, but d-didn't think anything of it, I don't k-know why." Blaine took a deep breath. "I just realised that I can't...that's why I can't get him out of my head, that's why I can't walk away from this…it's all because I…I love him."_

* * *

The three boys sat in silence for a while. Blaine thinking over in his head of his confession and realisation, Jeff trying to put a few puzzle pieces together and Nick on step ahead of him.

"Blaine, when did you say you realised you were gay?" Nick asked gently, hopefully being subtle. Jeff gave him a curious look, not yet figuring out where Nick was going with this.

"Ermm, the end of the school break." Blaine didn't seem to be answering in a questioning way, so Nick assumed that he didn't notice that Nick was attempting to confirm his – 100% correct in his opinion – suspicions.

Nick waited a moment before asking another question, contemplating if it was really a good idea or not. "Blaine, when did you meet Kurt?"

It was upon hearing this question that Jeff had clicked on what Nick was trying to and he was on the same page as his boyfriend because Jeff had the same suspicions.

Blaine looked a little confused by the question. "The last week of the school break."

Nick and Jeff both looked up at each other, they knew that they were right, but they wanted to hear it directly from Blaine. Jeff rested his hand on Blaine's arm and slowly asked the next question. "This guy…the one you love…?"

"Yeah?"

Jeff took a breath before finishing. "Is it Kurt?"

Blaine stiffened. He knew that they had put two and two together, but he had hoped that they had missed the 'best friend' comment in his rant. He distracted himself for a moment with his hands before looking up and staring across the room at his wall where the collage of collected photographs were scattered. He was in most of them, but there was someone who was with him in each one. Wes and David were in a few, some with just them, others with Blaine. There were a few of Nick and Jeff too, sometimes accompanied by Kurt. There were a few shots of a couple of the Warblers, Andrew and Justin appeared a little and so did Thad, but most of them consisted of Blaine and only one other person; Kurt.

Almost every photo had Blaine and Kurt in it together. There were ones from their rehearsals for the musical, whether they were happy snaps back stage, or actual photographs taken while on stage by the photographer. Some were shots that they weren't expecting – Wes and David, or Nick and Jeff were usually responsible for those – where they were often staring at one another, or whispering into the other's ear (generally an inside joke or a plan of action against the ones responsible), there was even one of them hugging, which warmed Blaine's heart, but at the same time shattered it because he knew that it meant nothing more than friendship. He missed the times where he and Kurt could get along so easily, but as his feelings grew stronger, Blaine kept his actions strictly platonic. Not that they were ever more than platonic, but he made sure not to get caught up in a moment; like hold Kurt's hand when he leads him to a shop, or hug him around the waist when Kurt throws his arms around him in excitement. So Blaine kept it at a level the same as any of his other friends at Dalton, even the same as Christian and Sammy, because he didn't want to give himself any more reasons to fall for his best friend.

It was just something that he found particularly hard, especially when Kurt didn't seem to be filtering his actions as much as Blaine had been, which clearly indicated to Blaine that Kurt had nothing to hide from him. One picture in the scattering of images always caught Blaine's eye. He and Kurt were sitting outside on the grass, neither was facing the camera. You couldn't really tell from the picture because it was so close up on their faces, but Kurt was sitting up against a small tree, his knees bent in front of him, while Blaine was leaning back on Kurt's side, his legs stretched out to Kurt's right.

Kurt was looking down at Blaine with a grin on his lips that was reflected in his eyes, anyone would be able to tell from the photo that he was on the verge of laughing. Blaine's head had fallen back against Kurt's chest – his left cheek resting on the pocket – just before the picture was taken. Blaine's eyes were squinted from both the sunlight and the laughter that had been erupting from his grinning lips. It was easy to tell from the photo that hazel eyes were looking into the blue/green ones that always made him smile.

Blaine definitely missed those moments, he loved that photo and he wished that he and Kurt had more like that, but in each one that had been added to the collage more recently, the two boys grew further apart. Their smiles began to fade from their eyes and their bodies were never touching; this is the part that stung Blaine the most. He knew that he was hurting Kurt, who he could tell was getting frustrated with Blaine's constant avoidance. He missed his best friend and so did Blaine, but lately it seemed that fighting was the only communication that they had.

Blaine let out a frustrated sigh and moved his eyes from the collage. "Yeah, it's Kurt."

Nick and Jeff exchanged a knowing look. They both knew the truth about Kurt, how he was gay, and they had their suspicions that Kurt like Blaine as well, but they had never pressed too far for him to tell them. Blaine was so caught up in his frustration that he didn't notice Nick and Jeff silently communicating between each other.

Seeing Blaine so frustrated with his feelings and his broken friendship with Kurt made Nick feel like he should help. He and Jeff came to a silent agreement that they would never tell Kurt what they knew, nor would they spill any secrets to Blaine, but they would find a way to help.

* * *

"David!" Nick called out as he spotted the boy walking down one of the halls towards the cafeteria.

"Hey Nick, what's up?" David asked as he approached Nick in the intersection of two hallways.

"I spoke to Blaine, and judging by what you said the other week how I would understand what he is going through, I'm guessing you already know?"

"Yeah, Wes and I both know…it took him a bit to feel comfortable with it around us, he thought we wouldn't treat him the same, but he's accepted it now. I just don't get why he has been so damn humpy and weird lately. He and Kurt use to get along so well, now all they do is fight."

"You got that right, I could hear them going off at each other the other day about compromising and god knows what else. Their fights are becoming more pathetic every day."

"You hit the nail on the head with that one." David agreed, chuckling lightly before continuing. "So, did you figure out what's going on with Blaine, he's definitely accepted it, hasn't he?"

"Yeah, he has accepted it. It's just the…ramifications of it that he is having a little trouble with."

"What do you mean by ramifications?" David asked, now even more worried for his friend.

"I can't go into details, but I will need help from you, Wes and Thad. I need a favour and I think the council will be able to make it work."

Nick had a mischievous smile on his face and David couldn't help but be concerned for the safety of…well, everyone.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?"

"Orienteering."

* * *

_**Hmmm, what is Nick up to? And will it work out to the way he wants?**_

_**You'll just have to wait to find out :P**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**So, read on to find out what Nick has planned...**  
_

_**Disclaimer...I do not own Glee**_

* * *

_Nick had a mischievous smile on his face and David couldn't help but be concerned for the safety of…well, everyone. _

"_Sure, what did you have in mind?"_

"_Orienteering."_

* * *

As much as Kurt wanted to freak out, he knew he couldn't. His first instinct at the Warblers' meeting was to voice his opinion on how important his skin care routine was and missing it was dangerously close to psychotic.

Not to mention that Kurt never left the house in anything that was not fashionable in his eyes. But he knew he had to stay quiet, a rant like that would practically scream gay to the whole room. He wasn't one to worry about stereotypes, but he knew that he was a stereotypical gay when it came to first impressions.

Kurt had been trying his hardest to keep this big secret from Blaine ever since the first day they had met and he intended to keep it that way.

Kurt was not letting Blaine in on his secret any time soon, so in that afternoon's Warbler meeting when Wes and David announced that the group would be going camping, Kurt tried to hide the discomfort that he was sure had appeared at the first mention of the trip.

The bus ride to the camping ground had been fun. Kurt and Blaine had actually put their differences aside and enjoyed the craziness that only the Warbler's could create. Once they arrived at the camp grounds, the boys all piled out of the bus and got their stuff from underneath, each carrying a hiking bag on their backs, while one in each pair carried a tent.

"Jeff, do you have them?" Wes hissed as the rest of the group began to make their way to the camping grounds. Blaine was walking with David, while Kurt was walking with Nick, both obviously avoiding each other but neither of them wanted to admit it because then they would have to explain why; which would be hard considering that they didn't even know why themselves.

Well, technically they did. They were avoiding more fights because they really did hate fighting with each other, they were also avoiding having to talk to each other about why they were fighting in the first place; the real reason being that they were both fed up with having to hide their feelings from each other and also their biggest secrets.

Jeff grinned back and Wes, handing him two white envelopes, each with block letters printed across the front. Wes stuffed the envelopes inside his jacket and began to go over the plan with Jeff.

"Do you think this is going to work?" Jeff asked Wes uncertainly. Nick and David had filled both of them in on the plan, knowing that they needed their help.

"It has to, we have all had enough of their stupid fights and it's time that they sorted out their issues – whatever they may be."

Nick had gave David and Wes a brief idea of what was going on…well, more like a very vague '_it has to do with Blaine's sexuality.'_ That was the most he could give them, but they trusted him enough to go along with it.

* * *

Kurt felt that familiar guilt in the pit of his stomach, the guilt that had been tugging at him ever since Blaine walked through their dorm room door as his new roommate. The guilt that told him to be himself, don't care what others think. The guilt that told him to let it all out before it's too late and you find yourself back inside the closet.

As much as keeping being gay from everyone (apart from Nick and Jeff) went against everything that Kurt believed in, he couldn't bring himself to let it out. It wasn't that he was ashamed, he was far from that. It was because Blaine was too important to him to lose.

Something nagged at Kurt whenever Blaine was around. His feelings were strong now and Kurt knew that he had fallen in love with his best friend, but it was way too hard to deal with. The fights were too stressful, so Kurt had distanced himself from Blaine completely. He really did miss Blaine, even if they fought all the time and didn't get along with him much, he still missed him. He really wished things could go back to normal with Blaine, but to do that he needed to be near him, to stay his friend and to keep this secret.

So that's exactly what he did, but it was easier said than done. It was getting to the point where Kurt couldn't even remember why they had been fighting in the first place, who had been the first to snap, or who was the one to actually cause the argument, well…argument_s_.

* * *

Blaine and David were trying – and failing, badly – to put up their tent. They couldn't figure out how exactly to do…well, everything. David insisted that they do it one way, and Blaine was convinced that his way was the right one. Neither of them had any clue though.

"Need some help?" Blaine's head snapped up at the sound of the voice. As far as he knew, Kurt was avoiding him much like he was avoiding Kurt. Blaine then realised that was kind of impossible to actually know if he was already avoiding Kurt.

"I-yeah…" Blaine didn't really know what to do. He felt really bad for how he was acting around Kurt, but he didn't know how else to handle how he was feeling. It was hard for him to keep his thoughts under control around Kurt…especially when was thinking of him in far too inappropriate way for a best friend, let alone a straight best friend.

"Thank-you." Blaine said as Kurt took over David's role of putting together the poles. "You're a life saver." _But you'll be the death of me._

Blaine was trying his hardest to stay focused, but it really was hard. He was watching Kurt's every move from his position on the ground and the way his muscles twitched beneath the navy blue t-shirt he was wearing – which was _really_ tight.

Each time Kurt lifted his arms up to straighten the outer layer of the tent, or to tie the little knot in the centre around the poles where they crossed, his shirt would ride up, revealing the pale, smooth looking skin underneath.

Blaine couldn't help but imagine exactly what that skin would feel like under his fingers, while he held his hips…

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice snapped Blaine out of his daze and Blaine silently thanked him, not wanting his thoughts to go any further than they already had.

"Yeah…" Blaine's voice almost cracked and it took him all of his brain capacity – the non-hormonal side – to calm himself down.

Kurt looked at Blaine for a moment as if he was trying to figure out exactly what he was thinking and Blaine hoped for his life that Kurt was a bad expression and body language reader.

"I'm…finished with the tent." Kurt seemed unsure of what to do now. He wanted more than anything for things to be right with Blaine, he wanted them to be easy and comfortable, but it seemed that it was going to be harder than he thought it would be. "I'm just going to…put my stuff in my tent…"

Kurt began to turn away before Blaine gained some composure. "Wait, Kurt."

"Yeah, Blaine…"

"I-erm, thank-you."

Kurt looked at Blaine as if hoping there was more he was going to say, but when nothing else came, he turned away and walked into his own tent, carrying his bag with him.

Blaine mentally kicked himself, he really needed to learn how to handle this situation with Kurt better. If he couldn't tell him exactly what was going on inside his head, he could at least act like there wasn't anything going on inside his head.

Each of the Warbler pairs had gotten their tents up and organised within fifteen minutes and were now being instructed to collect a hiking pack from the shed that was situated to the right of the camping ground. They were to meet as a group in the function hall to be debriefed on the day's first activity.

"Okay, quiet please." A tall man with dark skin, dark hair stood at the front of the hall and called out to the group to get their attention. It was easier said than done because they were all filled with adrenaline, but the room fell silent after a moment.

"Hey guys! My name is Simon. So, I'm going to be your camp director for the next few days. I know you all don't want to hear about rules and stuff like that so I'm going to skip right over that and just say please be safe and responsible. Safety first guys."

There was a slight murmur of approval around the room before Simon spoke to the group again.

"Now, let's get started on today's first challenge." He stepped to his side, picking up a box that was filled with a stack of A4 envelopes. "Orienteering. It's definitely a challenge that tests your skills in being able to read maps, solve problems and think outside the square, but most importantly, it shows how well you can work with a partner."

"Each of you will be given an envelope containing a map, a clues sheet and a question sheet that has to be completed before you finish. In orienteering, the tactic that everyone seems to have is following the big group of people, but we want you all to find your own way. So, each of you will be given a separate sheet with clues to get to a meeting point where you will wait for your partner, and then the clues will start like the rest of the group."

"Okay, I will call your names up one by one and you can come collect your envelopes."

Each Warbler was called up to get their envelope and Kurt waited excitedly for his. After a few minutes, the whole Warbler group were all stationed at a different starting point.

* * *

Kurt was standing at the back of the group between two very tall and very straight trees that were beside the function hall. Wes was about two feet from him, brow furrowing while he analysed his map.

David was on the opposite side of the track to Kurt and was balancing on a log, attempting to push Nick off the end, but Nick was putting up a fight. Justin and Andrew we both trying to secretly figure out if they were following the same route, but were having trouble avoiding Thad's evil glares.

Jeff was at the far end of the track, right before it curved around the corner and disappeared into the trees, beside him stood Blaine, who was looking around at nothing in particular…_oh wait, maybe he was._

Before Kurt had the chance to look away, Blaine caught his eyes. A small smile formed on his lips and Kurt returned in, wanting more than anything for things to be back to normal between them.

"You okay there, Blaine?" Jeff was eyeing Blaine with concern. He was currently staring at his map and envelope as if trying to incinerate it with his eyes. "You trying to set that thing alight?"

Blaine chuckled and lifted his head from staring at the BLAINE ANDERSON that was displayed in bold letters across the front of his envelope. "Just thinking, actually…bout…nothing, really."

"I don't mean to pry, but would this 'nothing' be standing at the opposite end of the track, between two tall trees, looking just as lost in thought as you?"

Another chuckle issued from Blaine and he cursed his inability to hide what he was thinking or feeling. He was usually really good at hiding his heart from the world, but lately, it seemed to be living on his sleeve.

"I just wish I knew what to do." Blaine sighed, deciding it was better to be truthful – no, not that truthful – rather than let others guess. "Kurt is my best friend, but it seems that as of late, all we do is fight. It has gotten to the point where I don't even know what we fight about."

"I think you need to talk to him, lay all your cards out on the table and work things out." Jeff gave Blaine a nod of encouragement. "It's the best option, even if you have to fight to get there, at least you will have sorted it out."

Before Blaine had any chance to respond, Simon was announcing them to get organised, stopping them all from communicating – and thankfully halting David and Nick's attempts to knock each other to the ground.

Just before they were instructed to head off in their different directions, Blaine and Kurt both noticed an odd exchange of looks between Wes, David, Jeff and Nick, who all then looked in the direction of Blaine, and then Kurt.

Blaine and Kurt gave each other worried looks that both expressed their concern for the insanity of the four boys and the safety of themselves.

They didn't really get the chance to really think about what was going on, because Simon announced to the group to begin following the instructions on their sheets.

Wes took off in a sprint, having already analysed his map enough to know exactly where to go. David and Nick were slightly delayed in their attempts to get passed the log first, both of them falling to the ground and racing off in the same direction.

Jeff wasn't fazed as much as the others at speeding off, but he had the trick of _slow and steady wins the race_ up his sleeve. Blaine absent-mindedly wandered through the many trees and tracks that surrounded the camp grounds, at one point ending up walking through the tents that the boys had set up earlier.

Kurt was glad – but also horribly mortified – that he had worn an older pair of skinny jeans, a plain navy blue shirt, a light grey hoodie and a pair of black converse shoes camping.

Kurt felt himself going in circles, and really thought he had no idea where he was going. He hoped that his partner and he would cross paths soon before he got himself lost.

As if someone had heard his silent prayer – in a completely inconvenient way, but in a helpful way none the less – a body collided with Kurt as he rounded yet another wall of trees. With a thud he fell to the ground and heard a thud to his right where he presumed the body he had collided with had also fallen to the ground.

"I'm so sorry…I should have been look-" He stopped, slightly taken aback by the person looking up at him as he stood up. "Kurt…"

"Blaine…"

* * *

_**Ahh, Duval...you cheeky, cheeky boy!**_

_**Hope this was alright, it was merely just a set up for the next chapter which is *deep breath* very significant in the story, there are some big things coming soon!**_

_**Thanks, bye**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Heeey! So, here is the orienteering adventure for Kurt and Blaine...how will it turn out?**_

_**Well, read on and find out!**_

_**Oh, and I thought I would let you all know in case you might be interested *hopes desperately that at least someone is* but I am going to start writing a fic with the awesome coupling Niff! **_

_***squeals with excitement* don't judge me, I found a new obsession :P**_

_**Anyway, it's going to be a multi-chapter fic that follows Jeff and Nick on the road to a loving romance of course, what else would I do, hehe :P**_

_**But yeah, look out for that when I get around to starting it...if anyone has any ideas or prompts that they want me to use, I'd be happy to if I can fit them into it :P**_

_**Anywho...onwards...I don't own Glee**_

_**enjoy...**_

* * *

"_I'm so sorry…I should have been look-" He stopped, slightly taken aback by the person looking up at him as he stood up. "Kurt…"_

"_Blaine…"_

* * *

Kurt had forgotten all his earlier worries about him and Blaine fighting. He forgot that he was meant to be walking on eggshells around him, that he had to be cautious to keep a clear friendship distance from Blaine, he forgot it all.

Blaine was finding it hard to concentrate. He wasn't thinking about his usual concerns where he kept himself at an appropriate distance from Kurt without looking obvious. That was something tucked deep in the back of his head, he was definitely ignoring it.

For the first time since they had been fighting, they were finally being civil. A little awkward at times, yes. But still civil. They had been navigating their way through bush, shrub and all sorts of obstacles for the past hour – Blaine had even willing grabbed Kurt's hand to hold him up when they had to climb a log. Even though they had been much closer than this before things started to go sour between them, it seemed that they found themselves back in square one. They were both comfortable and pushed all those negative feelings away.

"Okay, I think we have to go down this way…" Blaine said, pointing in the direction that they could hear trickling water. "If we find the water, we can follow that."

Kurt agreed, happy to follow Blaine as he wasn't the best when it came to directions and following maps. The riddles, yes. He could solve those easily, but Blaine had to take over the navigating.

"Careful, it's pretty steep here." Blaine told Kurt as they began to make their way down the hill.

"It will be interesting to see who else is paired together." Kurt said, following Blaine down the first part of the hill, trying his hardest not to lose his balance.

"Hah, it sure will." Blaine laughed. "If David and Nick got paired together, they will both come back battered and bruised."

"That's one hundred per cent correct, judging by the way they had been pushing each other off that log before we even started."

Blaine was in front, Kurt following behind him. They ended up level with each other at one point when they were close to the bottom where the hill was at its steepest.

Blaine felt his footing falter when he took a step wrong and he felt himself falling. He reached out for the first thing that he could, thinking he was about to grab hold of a small tree, but instead found his hands clasped around Kurt.

Kurt wasn't expecting the sudden jolt and was no help to Blaine when he found himself losing his balance and falling to the soft ground. Well, Blaine fell to the soft ground, while Kurt landed right on top of Blaine, face to face.

Blaine froze when he realised what was happening, but before he could react he felt Kurt fall forward, their faces crashing together. _OhMyGod!OhMyGod! _Blaine's mind was reeling and he was dizzy from the effect of the touch.

He couldn't concentrate from the buzzing in his head, the feeling was breath taking. _Are those?…OhMyGod! Kurt's…lips...against his_. It was the slightest touch, and even though Blaine had kissed Kurt before in rehearsals, this was different, this wasn't staged or anything, they were both vulnerable in this moment and Blaine did not like being vulnerable. The touch was very small but it was enough for it to be too much_. _Blaine scrambled from under Kurt and stood back from him as Kurt scurried to his feet as well.

"I-I'm so sorry…I, I thought I…I was grabbing a…a tree." Blaine was flustered, frantically trying to cover his tracks. _Not that I had any to cover. It wasn't like I had planned to fall down the hill and have Kurt fall on top of me hard enough that he didn't get the chance to stop our lips connecting it wasn't either of our faults and I didn't mean to do it, it just happened and there was nothing that we could do about it but it felt so…so perfect. Stop it! Blaine, do not go there!_

_Blaine shut up!_

_Oh, right…Kurt…watching you…_

"Blaine, its fine." Kurt said, fighting the urge to freak out himself. Luckily Blaine was in such an intense mental battle, he didn't notice Kurt's struggle as well.

_Ohmygod!Omhmygod! What was I thinking? Okay, well maybe I wasn't as I really did not have a choice, but I should have pulled back before our lips…it wasn't as if we had actually _kissed_, was it? No! Kurt, don't go there, he's straight, just leave it at that, even if you can still feel the touch of his lips, his breath when he…argh, no don't think about it. _

_I can't stop thinking about it…his lips were so warm, so soft, so-_

_Kurt Hummel, control your thoughts! Get over him, you cannot keep loving him no matter how much it hurts you._

"I, right. We…we should keep…going." Blaine stammered, picking the map up off the ground – thankfully forcing him to turn around, away from Kurt – and working out where they had to go.

Kurt stepped forward and attempted to push the recent events to the back of his mind – easier said than done. "I can't figure out which way we are meant to go."

Blaine was looking at the map with a frown and Kurt had to avert his eyes before he lost all control. He went to stand beside him and help with the map. He spotted a path that was possible to take and leant forward to point it out to Blaine. It proved to be a stupid move as when he leant over touch the map, he brushed against Blaine's chest slightly with his hand.

Blaine flinched and took a slight step back, pretending that he was kicking some sticks out of his way. _Kurt really needed to stop doing this to me or I will seriously lose it._

Kurt felt a stab in his chest. He had been so confident an hour ago that he and Blaine were okay, that Blaine was trying to not act like a paranoid homophobe, but ever since Brody and Brad's kiss, Blaine has been acting the way he did when they first met, and Kurt was sick of it.

_I've had enough!_

"Seriously, Blaine. This _has_ to stop!" Kurt's voice wasn't mean, or angry, but Blaine could hear the frustration in his tone.

"What…I, I said I was sorry." Blaine didn't know what else to say.

Kurt let out an exasperated and frustrated laugh. "I'm not talking about that, Blaine." Kurt gestured to where they had fallen a few minutes ago. "I'm talking about this." He gestured between him and Blaine.

"What do you mean?" Blaine panicked. _No, he couldn't have figured it out, right? Oh, no! Shit!_

"Oh, cut the crap, Blaine!" Kurt wasn't attempting to control his anger now. "You think I don't notice? You think I can't see the way you act around me now?"

Blaine froze. _Shit! He had figured it out. _He had no idea what to do. He was conflicted between denying it all, or telling him the truth. Before he could control his brain and mouth, he was talking. "Kurt, I'm sorry. Please, just let me explain."

"No, Blaine. Let me explain." Kurt snapped. "I am so sick of this, I have had enough and I can't handle it anymore."

Blaine's heart shattered into a million pieces at Kurt's words. They were the words that he feared, the words he never wanted to hear.

"I have had it up to here…" Kurt gestured above his head with his hands. "…with you flinching away from me if I get too close, the awkward moments when you always run, the pained expressions when you have no choice but to touch me, the list of stupid excuses you use to avoid me, I'm sick of all of it!"

Blaine felt the sting behind his eyes and had to use all of his concentration to fight back the tears. Kurt's words were cutting deep, he was about to crumble if he received another blow.

"Kurt, it's not like that…"

"The hell it's not!" Kurt practically screamed. "Blaine, you haven't been acting like my best friend since we kissed in rehearsals and I'm sorry, but I shouldn't have to be friends with someone who treats me the way you have been."

_Yep, there's that blow._

"Kurt, please." The pain was visible on Blaine's face, just as evident as the pain is his voice – which choked on each word. "Just let me–"

"No, I think you have hurt me enough, Blaine." Kurt interrupted. "I get it that everyone has different views and beliefs, but I just thought that maybe you were different, I _hoped_ you were different."

"Hurt you? Views and beliefs?" Blaine was confused now, Kurt wasn't making any sense. "What, I don't –"

"Don't play dumb, okay. You can deny it all you like, but _please_ don't play dumb."

Blaine just stood there, frozen with confusion. He thought he knew where this was going, but now he had no idea.

"Blaine, I can't handle your homophobia any longer. I thought I could, and I wanted to, I _really _do, but I just can't."

_What. The. Hell? _"Homophobia? Kurt, what?"

"Blaine, ever since the kiss you freak out whenever we get too close, you always leave when things get uncomfortable and you always look like it's a struggle to be close to me. I can't do anything right anymore. Do you know how much that hurts? Do you know what it's like to see the look on your face when I accidently brush my hand against you? No, you don't. But it does hurt, Blaine, it really does. I moved to Dalton to get away from this crap, not to endure more of it. Zero tolerance bullying policy, right?"

Blaine was so shocked by what Kurt had said that he almost missed the message Kurt had given him in his rant. "Hurts you, but why-"

""Argh, I can't do this anymore." Kurt threw his hands up in frustration. "I'm gay, Blaine. Yes, that's right. I am gay. Now do you understand why it hurts so much? Blaine, your best friend can't even hug you with you freaking out, how do you think that would make someone feel?"

"Kurt, I-"

"Don't even try to say sorry! Look, I can't do this anymore!" Kurt was back to shouting and Blaine didn't know how to interrupt him and tell him how wrong he was. "This, us…this friendship we have…is officially over!"

Kurt turned on his heel and sprinted off in the direction that they had been headed. "Kurt, wait!"

Blaine tried chasing him, but Kurt was fast. He never knew just how fast he was and how easy it was to lose your breath when gasping sobs took over you. He stood against a tree for a moment to try and control his breathing, but it didn't help, so he slid down the tree and pulled his knees to his chest, letting the hard sobs take over his body and the tears fall down his cheek.

He had lost Kurt, and didn't know how to get him back.

* * *

_***hides from raging Klaine lovers***_

_**Please don't kill me!**_

_**Just a reminder...I am a HUGE sucker for happy endings...just keep that in mind :P**_

_**Anyway, there is about 5 or so chapters left and I will be uploading an extra chapter at the end that will be a re-written scene from my own fic...it was one of the ideas of how I was going to have Kurt and Blaine meet at Dalton...so I'll add that on the end :)**_

_**By for now :P**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Well, I wasn't exactly going to upload again until tomorrow, but I won't have the time...so you all get an earlier update, hehe!**  
_

_**Man, I really do love having free time on the holidays :D**_

_**I have to say sorry for not replying to everyone's reviews, it's pretty bad of me actually, but I have to say THANK-YOU to everyone who has reviewed and also to those of you who added my fic to their alerts or favourites, those notifications really do make me happy!**_

_**Anyway, hopefully you all don't want to kill me or throw Wes' gavel at me after the last chapter cause if you did, then you will probably want to...I dunno, do something brutal after this :/**_

_***cowers away from evil glares* please stay positive :P**_

_**Sorry, but I just HAD to write this chapter like this...I don't know why, but I thrive off Blaine!Angst**_

_**Oh, and there are flashbacks in this which will be in **italics _

_**Anyway, on with it...I do not own Glee**_

* * *

_He had lost Kurt, and didn't know how to get him back._

* * *

His tears stung his eyes, dropping down onto his cheeks. He couldn't control them, he wanted them to stop, but they wouldn't. Blaine sat on his bed gripping onto his guitar. He began to strum lightly, creating a tune that he was now very familiar with.

He had played these chords many times before, but had not yet found the lyrics to go with it. It's not that he had intended the song not to have lyrics, he just didn't know how to put what he was feeling into words.

The past twenty-four hours have been excruciatingly painful. Kurt was missing and it was his fault. He had been so stupid. So stupid in the way he had been acting around Kurt. He never thought that his _I better get myself out of this situation before I do something and really regret it_ would come across as homophobic. But now that he had thought about it, Kurt was right.

He flinched whenever Kurt accidently touched him, he and Kurt never hugged like the other guys did, and he always had a look of pain on his face when things got a little too close – but it wasn't the pain caused by the thought of Kurt touching him, it was the pain caused by the thought of not being able to touch Kurt.

Blaine had finally relaxed now, after many failed attempts to get passed Wes and David to help find Kurt. Blaine thought back to the moment when his heart sunk further than it had when Kurt had ended their friendship.

* * *

_He had returned from their orienteering challenge, partnerless, shaken and a mess. He tried avoiding everyone in an attempt to return to his tent, but when spotting that he had returned alone, Simon immediately panicked._

"_Blaine, oh thank goodness. What's happened? Where is your partner? The worry was crystal clear in his voice. "Are you okay?"_

_Blaine didn't respond right away, he was still trying to process the panic in Simon's voice. He didn't understand why he was so worried._

_Before Blaine answered, two cries of "Blaine!" rang out from behind him. Wes and David came running up to him and wrapped him into a massive bear hug._

"_Ah, guys. What's going on?" Blaine asked, confused as to why everyone was so relieved to see him, yet so frightened at the same time._

"_Blaine, you have been gone for hours." Wes informed, with a tone that indicated Blaine should know exactly what they were talking about._

"_No, I haven't…have I?" He added hesitantly when he looked at David's concerned expression._

"_It's almost dark, you were supposed to be back like seven hours ago." David told him, putting a hand on Blaine's shoulder._

_As Blaine processed everything he noticed that David was right. The earlier blue sky was now turning navy and the stars were beginning to speckle around the glow of the moon. How could he have not noticed how dark it had gotten?_

_Nick approached the group, alarm lighting his eyes as he and Jeff spotted Blaine standing amongst them._

"_Oh my god, Blaine!" Nick exclaimed, pulling him into another tight hug._

"_Blaine, where is Kurt?" Jeff asked from beside him._

"_Um, we kind of had a fight them he stormed off an-" Blaine stopped, the worry and urgency in Jeff's tone finally registered in is brain. "Wait, he's not back yet?"_

"_No, we presumed he was with you." Nick answered slowly, holding Jeff against his side._

"_I-I haven't seen him since…oh shit, no!" Blaine began to panic, fearing the worst. What if Kurt was injured? What if he was so lost that they wouldn't find him? What if he was de-? No, don't think that Blaine. Calm down. Relax, they'll find him. You will find him._

"_Blaine!" David caught Blaine's arm as he made a move to run back the way came from. "Wait, you can't go after him."_

_Blaine spun around, glaring at David. "Why? Huh? He's lost out there and could be hurt, I have to go find him."_

_Wes grabbed hold of Blaine's other arm, sensing that he was going to make a run for it. He knew David was strong, but Blaine was fast, there would be no one stopping him if he got away._

"_It's dark, you'll probably get yourself lost, then we'll be looking for the both of you. Besides, you're in no fit state to find him anyway."_

"_Don't Wes! Let me go, I have to find him." Blaine's words choked at the end, the four boys and Simon could hear the tears before they spilled from his eyes. "Please, I have to! I need to find him, I did this. It's my fault, please just. Let. Me. Go!"_

_Blaine was struggling hard against the grip Wes and David had on his arms, but Nick could tell that they weren't going to be able to hold him for much longer._

_Nick stepped forward and pulled Blaine back, holding tight around his waist, Jeff saw what Nick was doing and joined to help him._

"_NO! Please, just let me find him." Blaine screamed over the top of his friends' protests. "Get off me now!" Blaine pulled hard against the four boys, but he couldn't shake them off. He opted for trying to just run straight ahead, but his legs only rotated blow him as Nick and Jeff lifted him off the ground, knowing exactly what he was trying to do._

"_Blaine! Listen to me." David was in Blaine's face right now, tone harsh and demanding. "You have to stop this! You can't go out there on your own, especially not in the state that you are in. There is a storm coming and you can't be caught out there in it."_

"_Kurt can't be caught in it EITHER!"_

_Blaine continued to struggle against the boys, trying to pry their hands off him, attempting to run from their grip but feeling himself lifted from the ground each time. He was beginning to feel his adrenaline high slowing down and he felt exhausted. _

"_Please, I-I need…my fault…please."_

_At some point, Blaine had stopped screaming, his voice now choking on his words as the tears and sobs became too much. He fell to the ground, landing once again in the soft dirt._

_Nick fell with him, pulling him into a tight hug. Blaine rested his head on Nick's chest, the sobs wracking his whole body. Nick just kept his arms around Blaine, while Jeff tried to calm him down._

_David and Wes gave the three on them some room, but still stayed close enough so they could put their hands on his arms. Wes gave David a sideways glance, both silently communicating something that they had finally figured out._

_Kurt was the reason that Blaine was gay._

_Blaine was in love with Kurt._

* * *

Blaine gripped his guitar tighter at the thought of the memory, and felt a tightness in his chest when he realised he was still living it; Kurt was still missing. He thought back to the moment when he opened his eyes to find David looking at him with a look of understanding. Blaine knew he couldn't hide his feelings for Kurt from his best friends anymore, they were too obvious now. He had hoped that no one would ever know, but he let it slip to Nick and Jeff earlier that week and now he was a mess over the guy he fell in love with, there was no way he could deny it.

A knock at the door made Blaine jump and almost drop his guitar. He didn't have the energy to stand up – thinking that he would probably just fall to the ground in a heap if he even tried – so he told whoever it was to come in.

Nick stepped in from behind the door and cautiously made his way to sit beside Blaine on his bed. They sat in silence for a while, Nick wondering how to talk to Blaine, not knowing what to do or say, while Blaine continued to strum at his guitar, playing a tune that Nick recognised as the song that he had overheard less than a week ago. The silence was a bad sign for Blaine, it meant that Kurt hadn't been found, because if he had, Nick would have said so right away. But then, if he had been found and it wasn't good, Nick wouldn't know how to tell him. When Blaine thought about it, that's exactly what it looked like. Nick looked like he was struggling to talk, to say what he wanted to say. Blaine almost instantly shot into panic mode, but was cut off when Nick shifted his weight so he was facing Blaine, starting to talk.

"H-How are you holding up?" It was a stupid question, Nick knew that. But it was the best he could start with. Blaine had to know that he was there for him, and that they all cared.

"I've definitely had my better days." Nick cringed at the sound of Blaine's voice and it made his heart ache. It was rough, choked and filled with pain. Nick put his arm around Blaine and pulled him in close, holding him tight like he did the night that Blaine returned from orienteering alone.

They both sat there quietly and neither of them spoke. They didn't need to speak as Nick's arms around Blaine proved that he was there for him and Blaine's arms tight around Nicks showed that all Blaine needed was comfort, but the silent kind. The kind where he could just feel safe and not have to talk about how worried he was.

It wasn't until Blaine's phone began to sing out the chorus of _Blackbird_ that the two boys separated. The sound of Kurt's voice singing from Blaine's phone both caused a stab of pain to Blaine's chest accompanied by a warmth that felt like comfort and home.

He reached for his phone and saw the caller ID, it was Wes. Blaine put the phone to his ear, hitting the answer button. "Wes, hi."

"Blaine! Oh, god. They found him, they found Kurt. He's at the hospital now, I don't know any detai-"

Blaine's heart skipped a beat – actually, make that ten – and he interrupted Wes' frantic delivery of the news. Nick was looking at Blaine with alert eyes now, as Blaine had jumped up off the bed and was picking up his keys and wallet, then proceeded to pull a pair of shoes from his cupboard. "Is he okay?"

"They don't know anything yet, he only just went in. He was unconscious when they found him, I don't think he has woken up yet."

"I'm coming now!"

Blaine grabbed Nick's wrist and pulled him out the door. He knew David would be with Wes, so he didn't worry about him, but Jeff was normally with Nick, who was here now. "Where's Jeff?"

They ran to Nick and Jeff's dorm room and found Jeff sitting on his bed, flicking through a magazine. He looked up, frightened by their sudden burst through the door. "Guys, wha-?"

"They found Kurt, we're going to the hospital now." Blaine didn't wait for a response from Jeff, he just raced from the room and headed straight for his car. Nick and Jeff were right on his heel, jumping into the car only seconds after Blaine.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital fairly quickly as it was only ten minutes away, which Blaine managed in only seven. He definitely ignored more than one speed sign. They approached the nurses' station and asked where they would find Kurt and were directed down the hall and to their right where they found Wes and David sitting down in a row of chairs outside a room. They looked like they had lost a night's sleep and were exhausted, which Blaine figured didn't look quite as bad as what he imagined himself to look like, but he really didn't care right now.

They both jumped off their chairs when they saw the three boys approaching and automatically started telling them everything that they knew. "He hasn't woken up yet, they don't know how long it will be before he does. There isn't really anything that they can do until he wakes up."

"Are we allowed in to see him?" All Blaine wanted to do was see Kurt. He couldn't handle not seeing him any longer, he had to see him.

"Yeah, the nurse just went in then, but she'll let you in."

Blaine didn't hesitate one second. He just left the other four boys standing in the corridor and went inside to see Kurt. He was lying flat on his back, wires and tubes connected to various parts of his body, which was uncovered down to his hips. His chest had a monitor on it and Blaine hoped to god that it was only a precaution to cover them in case.

Blaine stepped closer to the bed, watching as Kurt's chest rose and declined slowly in time with the machines. He watched his face, trying to find some sort of expression there, but there was nothing. He sat down on the chair that he had moved as close as he could to the bed, leaning forward to be close to Kurt.

Kurt's hands were lying next to his hips and Blaine took the one in front of him in his own and squeezed it tightly, vowing to never let it go. Blaine sat there for hours, staring at Kurt's face. His angelic face that glistened with perfect skin that was tarnished with a few scratches. He didn't look away when the nurses moved around the room, checking random things on screens, changing bags on the IV drip or filling out information on the clipboard. He didn't move when Kurt's friends – Adam and Ben – came to visit him. He didn't even move when Kurt's father, step-mother and step-bother came into the room. They had said hello to Blaine and received a very quiet help back, but that was it. Blaine continued to hold Kurt's hand, continued to stare at his face and continued to hope that he would see some sort of expression mixed in with his beautiful features. He didn't attempt to wipe away the slow and silent tears that were falling from his eyes as that would mean one of his hands would leave Kurt's and he couldn't bring himself to do that.

Blaine stayed with Kurt all day and his family had convinced the nurses to let him stay overnight, telling them that it would be safer for the kid's wellbeing if they just left him there, rather than trying to remove their connected hands.

It wasn't until everyone had left the room – bidding quick goodnights to Blaine as they left – and the room was quite dark that Blaine finally tore his drooping eyes from Kurt's face and rested his head on his arms that he had placed beside Kurt on the bed. He felt himself drifting off to sleep almost instantly, but not once did he let go of Kurt's hand.

* * *

_**I did pre-warn you all...hehe :/**_

_**Please, please don't go after me!**_

_**Anyway, I hope you all liked it :D**_

_**Thanks for reading xox**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Ahhhhh! So, my plans changed and I didn't end up going out tonight, so I had the time to update again :D :D :D**  
_

_**So, this one was kind of hard to write cause I really have no idea how to write hospital related scenes, so forgive me if anything seems stupid or whatever...**_

_**ferychrispotter**__** - SURPRISE :P hahaha!**_

_**Thank-you to everyone for all your support!**_

_**Anyways, I apologise in advance...the angst continues :/**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**I do not own Glee**_

* * *

_He felt himself drifting off to sleep almost instantly, but not once did he let go of Kurt's hand._

* * *

A sharp shooting of pain woke Kurt up from his dream, where it was hard to work out what was happening…okay, it was impossible to work out what was going on, but that's what dreams do, they drive you insane. But he wanted to go back to that dream. He felt safe and calm, even if it was confusing, he felt like he didn't have to worry about anything. But now that he was awake, everything came flooding back to him. The constant fighting with Blaine, the way their friendship was slowly drifting to awkward and the way it was in the beginning, the fight in the woods where Kurt had practically broken their friendship up because he couldn't handle being around Blaine for much longer.

Kurt wanted to forget it all, forget the fights, the tears and the heartache. He wanted to go back to dreaming. It was too late though, because he was already awake. Kurt could hear a distant beeping coming from beside him, which was kind of irritating because of how loud it was in his ears. But the beeping was drowned out by a voice that he was not expecting to hear.

"Kurt?" A pair of hands gripped one of his. "Can you hear me, Kurt?" It took all of Kurt's common sense to ignore the voice and pretend that he couldn't hear a thing, but the beeping of the machines and the horribly familiar smell of a place that was _way_ too clean indicated to Kurt that he was in a hospital.

Kurt found that he was having trouble adjusting to his surroundings, finding the white light that threatened his eyes as he cracked them open the smallest amount, or the way his breath caused a sharp stab in his side each time he inhaled.

"Kurt, can you hear me?" The voice sounded again however, it was much closer this time and Kurt almost flinched in fright, almost. "Kurt, it's Dr Spencer, squeeze my hand if you can hear me."

Kurt again contemplated ignoring this, but decided that it would be childish to act in such an immature way, so he responded in the exact way that the voice had instructed.

"Hello, Kurt." A young male doctor greeted once Kurt's eyes were fully open and adjusted to the harsh light. "How are you feeling?"

To be honest, Kurt wasn't in that much pain. His right arm was the only real pain he could feel, but other than the slight feeling of a bruised chest, he was fine.

"My arm hurts, and my chest feels bruised, but other than that, I'm okay."

"That's good to hear then." The doctor smiled cheerfully. "You have a slightly sprained wrist, but that will get better in a week or so, and the pain in your chest is due to your lungs being constricted for a short period of time. Do you remember what happened when you got lost, Kurt? Do you think you might have had a panic attack?"

Kurt thought for a moment. He did remember having trouble breathing, but he thought that was just from crying so much, he didn't remember having a panic attack, but the breathing became really difficult. The doctor nodded as Kurt explained what he could.

"That's okay, Kurt. Don't try too hard to remember, it will only cause stress. Just relax, and get some rest. I will be back in to check on you in half an hour."

"Thank-you, Dr Spencer."

* * *

Blaine was seated outside in the waiting room, waiting in agonising silence for the doctor to return. He had walked into Kurt's room about ten minutes ago and hadn't returned yet, and Blaine hoped that meant that Kurt was awake. He had finally been convinced by Nick, Jeff, Wes and David that he should go get something to eat and some sleep, so he grudgingly went back to Dalton for a few hours, before rushing back the second he woke up.

Nick, Jeff were sitting close together on Blaine's right, while Wes and David were seated on his left, watching him closely. Blaine was about to tell them to stop watching him like a hawk as he wasn't going to explode on them without any notice when the door across from them opened and Dr Spencer stepped out, clipboard in hand.

Blaine shot up off his seat and practically leaped towards Dr Spencer the second he spotted him. "Is Kurt awake, is he okay?"

Dr Spencer was obviously used to this sort of desperation and didn't even flinch when Blaine approached him. "Yes, he is awake and he is fine, but he does need plenty of rest."

"Oh thank god." Blaine let out a sigh of relief as the other boys approached as well, significantly slower than Blaine. "Can we see him?"

"It should be fine, but I'll check with him if he is up to having visitors just yet." Dr Spencer noticed the frightened look on Blaine's face that clearly indicated that he was scared that Kurt might not be well enough for visitors. "Don't worry, he is fine, but he might be tired."

"Okay." Blaine visibly relaxed.

"Are you all friends of his?"

"Yeah, we're from Dalton." Blaine answered. "I'm Blaine and this is Nick, Jeff, Wes and David." He indicated to the other four. "His parents will be here soon as well, they were away when it happened."

"Okay, thank-you Blaine. I'll be back in a moment." Dr Spencer walked back into Kurt room leaving Blaine to wait for his okay.

Nick immediately wrapped his arms around Blaine who couldn't help but grin at the news that Kurt was okay, and was soon joined by Jeff, then Wes and the David who all hugged him tightly.

* * *

"Kurt, you have some friends who want to see you." Dr Spencer informed Kurt as he entered the room. "Are you up for visitors?"

"I-yeah, who's here?" He asked, one of his nightmares lingering in his mind where the doctor lets in one of his bullies.

"They're your friends from Dalton; Nick, Jeff, Wes, David and…Blaine." Dr Spencer smirked at the last name, knowing that there was no way that Blaine could just be a friend, or even if he was, there was definitely something more there.

"Not Blaine." Kurt said simply.

Dr Spencer was taken aback. That definitely was not the reaction he was expecting from Kurt. "Oh, okay. He seems really eager to see you, he literally leapt out of his chair when I left the room before, are you sure?"

"Yes." Kurt responded, deadpan.

Dr Spencer didn't want to have to single out Blaine, but he had to respect his patient's wishes, so he headed back out to the waiting room towards the eager boy preparing to break his heart.

* * *

"I'm sorry Blaine, but you can't go in."

"Oh, okay…well, then we'll just wait…or-or come back later." Blaine reasoned.

"I'm sorry, I don't like having to do this, but Kurt is ready for visitors, but-"

Blaine interrupted. "Just not me."

"I'm sorry." Dr Spencer said. "Just give him some time." He walked down the hall towards the doors at the end.

Blaine just stood still, staring at the door that led to Kurt's room. He was in front of the others, so that gave him an advantage, and he was heaps faster too, he could easily just run for it and go see Kurt, and explain everything to him, he could easily take that step forward towards Kurt's ro-

Or maybe not.

"Blaine, don't." David warned, pulling Blaine back with a strength that clearly said _don't-even-try-anything_. Blaine knew better than to even attempt to get away from David, so he let himself he pulled away at sat down in the cold, plastic chair again, Wes and David joining him.

"You guys go in, we'll wait here." Wes told Nick and Jeff who looked over at Blaine.

"You want us to tell him?" Jeff asked, thinking that if he and Nick told Kurt the truth, then he would let Blaine in.

"No." Blaine answered. "As much as I want you to, I have to tell him, it has to come from me, but thank-you."

Once the two boys had gone in, Wes and David could see that Blaine was starting to get fidgety and they knew he was about to lose it, it was written all over his face.

Wes and David did their best to comfort Blaine, telling him that he just needed to give Kurt a little time to sort his head out before they could talk. They calmed Blaine down before he could fully lose control, having him just sit there in the chair with his head in his hands.

* * *

When Nick and Jeff tried asking Kurt casually if he wanted them to get Blaine, Wes and David, Kurt immediately shot them down, telling them he didn't want to see Blaine. The couple didn't know what had happened out in the forest, and neither did Wes or David, Blaine was the only one who could help, but he was the only one who Kurt wasn't letting in. Nick really wanted to understand why.

"Kurt, what the hell happened out there?" Nick exclaimed, causing Kurt to flinch a little. Nick was usually really gentle, but he had almost exploded this time and Kurt felt a little guilty. "We all know you and Blaine have been fighting, but don't you think it's time you both sorted it out?"

Kurt was silent for a moment. He really did want to talk to Blaine, but he didn't want to have to face him, he knew things wouldn't be the same after his confession. "I don't want to talk about it, Nick."

"Why? Why can't you two sort this all out? You two used to be so close, but now it's like you were never friends. Just talk to him, Kurt."

"No, I don't want to talk to him, I don't want to talk about it, so would you just drop it, Nick!"

Deciding that it was best if Kurt was left alone, Jeff and Nick left the hospital room after telling Kurt they hope he gets better and that they will be back when they get the chance.

Wes and David were long gone with a distraught Blaine by the time Jeff and Nick left the hospital. Nick really wished he could tell Kurt and Blaine everything, but he knew that he couldn't, it wasn't his place to. Jeff agreed with him as well, knowing that they couldn't go against either of their friends, especially given the fact that both of them had specifically stated that they were not to mention a thing.

Yeah, a lot of people would say that given the circumstances, Blaine and Kurt wouldn't mind if they told them both what was going on, but Nick and Jeff just couldn't do it. They had to let Blaine and Kurt figure it out for themselves, if they weren't able to figure it out on their own, then they would never work well together. Nick just hoped that they would get their act together before it was too late.

* * *

_***Hides behind anything possible***_

_**Ahh, don't hurt me...I didn't do it...it wasn't me!**_

_**Blame Kurt...or Blaine, or Nick, or Jeff, or Wes, or David...JUST NOT ME! :D**_

_**I'm sorry I made Nick and Jeff so loyal and trusting, but that's just how I am, I would be seriously annoyed if I told one of my friends not to say something and then they did, even if it was for the best!**_

_**Errr, so I guess you can blame me then :/**_

_**Anyway, hope you liked it :P**_

_**Pre warning to everyone...the angst does continue for a bit...but hold onto your seats for that happy ending :P**_

_**I can also say that there will be 31 chapters in total, so only four more to go, plus the extra scene at the end :P**_

_**I'm not sure when I'll be uploading next, school is starting back on Monday, so updates won't be as frequent as they have been this week :(**_

_**But that will make the story last longer, hehe :P**_

_**Anywho, bye until next time :D**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**OMG, I'm seriously jumping with joy! I just found this chapter and it was basically finished, I just had to add a few things to it...wooooh! **  
_

_**So, you guys get another chapter :P**_

_**I apologise in advance here, I really do...I know you will all be upset with me, but I can't feel too bad cause I know what's coming after, hehe**_

_**THANKYOU SO SO SO SO MUCH for all the reviews I have been getting lately, I really do appreciate them so so much!**_

_**Anyway, hope you enjoy this, you may need tissues and you will most likely recognise the song that I have included between the lines in this one, and if you do, you will notice I have changed a few words, but you'll understand why :P**_

**_Moving on...happy reading, or...not so much :/_**

**_I do not own Glee!_**

* * *

_They had to let Blaine and Kurt figure it out for themselves, if they weren't able to figure it out on their own, then they would never work well together. Nick just hoped that they would get their act together before it was too late._

* * *

Blaine was walking lost in thought around the halls of Dalton, not paying any attention to where he was going or what he was doing. All he could manage was to think. As much as he tried to escape the thoughts that poisoned his brain, he couldn't find the means to shake them off.

He let the echo of his shoes – tapping away at the marble floor as he walked – distract him for a little while, but it didn't last long. Before he could find something else to keep him distracted, his mind had once again wandered off to that place he wanted nothing more than to avoid.

He didn't want to believe it was real, but he didn't want to think otherwise. If he didn't believe it, he would be hit with reality, hard. It would hit him so hard that he knew he wouldn't be able to handle it. So he had to accept it, no matter how much he wanted to deny it, he just _had_ to accept it.

* * *

"_Blaine, Nick just called. "Wes informed his friend cautiously, before he gave an explanation. "Kurt's back from the hospital."_

_Blaine didn't even respond to Wes, he just took off at a run and sprinted towards his dorm room. He reached for the door handle and pulled it open, rushing inside. _

_What welcomed him – he sure as hell didn't welcome it – made his heart sink yet again because of Kurt, nit just Kurt though, it could be blamed on his own stupidity and obliviousness. Why didn't he just yell the truth at Kurt when he had the chance in the forest, then none of this would be happening._

_Blaine stood, stiffened, ridged and frozen in his doorway, staring at the room before him. One side was messy – as always – while the other side was perfect, nothing was out of place, but that was the problem. There was nothing there for anything to be out of place._

_The wall behind the bed head that once sported a colourful collage of the word 'courage' was now bare, stark and white. The patch of floor beside the bed that had once held a stack of school text books, empty._

_The cupboard that was once filled with many Dalton uniforms, from the usual pants, white shirt, tie and blazer, to the sweatpants and hoodies. It was all gone. The tight jeans that Blaine had always secretly admired, gone. _

_The usual clutter of supplies that took up majority of the vanity – how Blaine never clued onto this about Kurt he would never know – no longer took up the space. The only thing that was left was a lonely tub of gel._

_Blaine went to the night stand beside the now bare bed, opening the top draw. He didn't know whether or not his heart should shatter again, or if there was a small sliver of hope that he could cling onto. _

_The surface of Kurt's was filled with scattered photos, like it always was. The people in the photos were grinning happily up from the image, their grins reaching their eyes. The sun shining, creating happiness that made Blaine's heart ache, they looked like inseparable best friends._

_Blaine gripped the edge of the night stand, conflicted with what this meant. Kurt was gone, he had left Dalton, left Blaine, left their friendship, and now Blaine knew that Kurt had left the memories behind as well._

_A glance out the window was all Blaine needed. He caught sight of Kurt putting a box in the back of his car, and Blaine once again, took off after the guy who had impacted his life so much. _

_Blaine flew down the stairs, running through the corridor, not caring that Wes was calling after him as he raced to the car park. He just had to reach Kurt before it was too late._

_Blaine erupted through the front doors of Dalton and sped towards the car park where he had seen Kurt only moments ago, to find the spot vacant. Frantically darting his eyes around, Blaine spotted the Rav puling onto the main road._

_After failed attempts at chasing after the car and calling out to Kurt, Blaine didn't even notice that he had fallen to the hard ground. He was vaguely aware of two hands tugging him up off the ground and pulling him close to their body in a tight and comforting hug. _

_The comfort caused Blaine's walls to break and the tears to fall. Blaine crumbled in Justin's arms at the realisation that he had lost Kurt. For good._

* * *

"Blaine?" Nick asked cautiously, not wanting the boy to snap at him like he had been doing for the past week. Blaine was glued to his phone, texting every five minutes to the same person and staring at the screen every other minute.

He had not heard from Kurt in four weeks since the hospital visit, and Kurt had left Dalton without so much as a word. He had sent both Nick and Jeff apology letters…yes, letters…explaining why he had left and why he couldn't say goodbye.

_Dear Nick,_

_I hope you know how sorry I am for leaving like this, but I had no other choice. My life at McKinley was horrible, as you both now know, and I had to get away from that. I really thought Blaine was different, and for a long while he was, but I couldn't handle being around him any longer. I really wish there was another way to deal with this, but I knew if I told either of you anything that I was doing, you would talk me out of it. You may have already heard this from Blaine, but I have actually moved house, he never got the chance to find out where to though as we spent a lot of our time fighting. I really wish that I could stay in contact with you, but I cannot be connected to Blaine anymore._

_I hope you know just how much I appreciate everything you and Jeff have done for me. You both gave me hope, a hope that I would struggle to find anywhere else. I loved every minute of time that we spent together and I wish you and Jeff every bit of happiness that the world will bring you. I know you will both be together forever because you are both truly soul mates._

_Goodbye_

_Kurt xox_

Nick and Jeff had actually both broken down in tears when they read their letters. Nick wanted nothing more than to find Kurt and tell him how wrong he was about everything, how he could be around Blaine forever.

But that was never going to happen. Kurt was gone. "Oh, hi Nick." Blaine sighed, not looking up from a text that he was composing.

"Are you still texting Kurt?" Nick asked, worried that Blaine was going to dig himself into the ground if he continued that was he was going.

"No, haven't for over a week." Blaine informed Nick, who felt a slight relief that it had been almost two weeks since Blaine had sent Kurt a message. "I'm talking to Coop."

"Oh good, how is he?"

"Yeah, pretty good. He just got a role in a new Steven Spielberg movie, so he's rapped about that."

"Oh cool." Nick felt a little awkward talking to Blaine at the moment. He didn't know what to say without having Blaine snap at him for not minding his own business, but more time had passed since Nick had specifically asked Blaine how he was and he seemed better these last few days. "So, how…how are you?"

Blaine let out a low sigh, knowing exactly what Nick was talking about. He had calmed down over the past week and didn't feel like getting angry at Nick, who was only trying to look out for him.

"Er, better I guess. Not all that great, but…definitely better." Blaine paused, thinking over if he really was better. At first everything just hurt, but then Blaine was just angry. Now he didn't really feel anything. He felt numb, but he still felt like he could cry, and that's exactly what he did.

Blaine let the salty drops fall from his eyes, letting the last of his pain go, the last of the pain that he had been clinging onto just so that he knew it was all real, that he had to push himself to move on, and let go.

It was hard, really hard. Even after four weeks, Blaine could still feel Kurt in his arms…well, it was more than four weeks if you counted all the time they spent fighting before Kurt left.

What was hardest was trying to forget everything about Kurt. No it wasn't hard, it was practically impossible. His smile, his scent, his voice, his sarcasm, his…the list was endless. But Blaine had to move on, Kurt was gone and he had to let him go.

_(I suggest for the part, look up on youtube Glee's version of 'Big Girls Don't Cry', but the studio version so it's the full song. I like that version better cause Blaine sings more,__ hehe)_

_**The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
**__**You're probably on your flight back to your home town**_

Blaine had to find a way to be happy again, he knew it would get better with time, but he had to find that happiness, that peace, before he could completely live again.

_**I need some shelter of my own protection, baby  
To be with myself and centre  
Clarity, peace, serenity**_

Kurt felt extremely bad for how he had ended things with Blaine and all his friends back at Dalton. No one understood just how hurtful it was to be around someone who was meant to be a friend, but ended up hurting Kurt more than what the bullies did back at McKinley.

Yes, Kurt should have given Blaine more of a chance, but he couldn't. He just couldn't let himself get hurt again, he was too close to the edge, to close to completely closing up and never letting anyone else in.

It wasn't entirely Blaine that was at fault, he was the reason for this. He was the one that was gay, he was the one who had to deal with it. Although Kurt sung himself to sleep at night as if he was singing to Blaine, telling him that it wasn't his fault and pin-pointing the blame fully on himself, he knew it didn't help in any way. He just knew he had to sort his head out, it was his issue, and he had to deal with it.

_**I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you**_

_**It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do**_

As much as Blaine knew he was going to miss Kurt, he needed to move on and focus on himself, focus on the last few weeks of school and then he had to prepare himself for his senior year. He needed this moment to let everything out, to let it all go and finally find a little closure.

_**And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life**_

He had to be strong, he had to stop the tears, he couldn't cry any longer. He was growing up, he had to prove that he could be a strong adult in the big wide world and he would stop his tears for Kurt.

_**It's time to be a big boy now  
And big boys don't cry**_

Kurt begged himself not to cry. He had spent too much of his life crying and he didn't want to cry any longer, especially since he had cried so much over Blaine already. He couldn't cry any more.

_**Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry**_

Kurt couldn't rely on Blaine anymore to get him through, he couldn't rely on his friend to keep him happy, he had to create that happiness on his own. He was only a few weeks off graduating and he had to prove that he could do it alone. It might take him a while to feel his own happiness again, but he will get there, he promised himself.

_**The path that I'm walkin', I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown**_

Blaine wasn't happy like he had hoped he would be, he was broken, sad and lonely. But he couldn't keep thinking that way, he had to move forward, as he kept telling himself over and over again, it was the only way he could escape this feeling of darkness.

_**Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay**_

Kurt wrote out his thoughts into his journal, everything that he had ever thought, felt or done sine that night at the bar when he saw Blaine for the first time, he wrote it all down.

_**I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do**_

Blaine's heart clenched at the thought of that night in late August where he saw Kurt at the bar, the night that his life had been completely flipped in a way he had never expected, but he refused to cry. As much as it hurt, he refused to cry.

_**And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big boy now  
And big boys don't cry**_

Kurt remembers his and Blaine's jokes about being new best friends, all because of coffee, Red Vines and Harry Potter. Remembering how easily they fell into their friendship, even if it was a little hard at first.

_**Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and Uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine  
Valentine**_

Blaine had never wanted to flinch away from Kurt's grasp, he had always loved it if Kurt had reached for his hand casually, he loved the feel of his soft skin in his own hands when they shared each other's stories.

_**Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to'  
Cause I want to hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers  
And share our secret worlds**_

Kurt sighed as he continued writing, realising he was nearing the end of his and Blaine's story, the part where he left because things were getting to hard to cope with.

_**But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside**_

Blaine let go of his thoughts about Kurt, not pushing them away so they can burst out one day and break his heart once again, but actually letting go, and letting himself feel again.

_**I need to be with myself, and centre  
Clarity, peace, serenity**_

Kurt writes his thoughts in his journal about wanting to blame himself for everything. He was the one at fault, he couldn't blame his best friend for this, he couldn't bring himself to do that.

_**I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you**_

_**It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do**_

Blaine let himself feel, truly feel again. He pulled on this string in his heart that held the key to his cheerful, bouncy, puppy-like self and truly let himself feel again, eyes dry of tears.

_**And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life**_

_**It's time to be a big boy now  
And big boys don't cry**_

Kurt reached the end of his journal, the very last chapter in the life of Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel and forced himself to stay strong, he could do this.

_**Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry**_

* * *

**_I know, I know...I'm evil and cruel and torturing all you Klaine shippers, but I promise you it gets better in the next chapter, things are starting to look up for Blaine and Kurt :P_**

**_Gah, I feel really bad for dragging it out this long, but I never intended for it to be this long before Klaine happened...but I guess that's what you expect when you let yourself go when writing a story, lol_**

**_There will be more angsty type of stuff, but it's all for the better...It is mixed with happiness, hehe _**

**_There are only three chapters left after this and then the extra scene :D_**

**_I hope you enjoyed it, or something... :/_**

**_So, I know I said I'm starting school back and probably won't have as much time to update (which is true) but my guess is by this time next week, this fic will most likely be finished :P_**

**_Thanks for reading and everything :D_**


	29. Chapter 29

_**DRUM ROLL PLEASE...*beats hands on desk***_

_**It's finally here...well, kind of! *cringes slightly* I have split the Klaine moment into two chapters, and this one isn't the big one...that's next one!**_

_**So, hold onto your seat belts people...cause here is the next instalment of the Klainecoaster :D**_

_**And OMG, almost 60 reviews! Thank-you soooooo much everyone :D**_

_**Anyway, I better not keep you waiting...**_

_**I do not own Glee!**_

* * *

_**Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry**_

* * *

**_Three years later_**

Blaine made sure everything was in order before he introduced himself into the microphone. It was finally Saturday, August 14th the day of the well awaited gig he had managed to score a few months ago was finally here.

This wasn't just any old gig, either. Blaine was used to performing in bars, cafés and any other public venue he could manage, but this was no public venue gig. This was an invite only, private, elite and formal function that was being held in the _Brandview Ballroom_ on East Harvard Street, Glendale, California.

Blaine felt privileged to be performing tonight, especially since it was in celebration of the newest line of clothing from his favourite fashion designer and company _Elizabeth's Countertenor_.

Blaine has been buying clothes from this designer ever since it emerged into the fashion industry one year ago. The clothes always kept up to date with the latest trends and even set its own for others to follow, but there was always a selection that Blaine loved, they were perfect as if they were made for Blaine.

Ever since Blaine had discovered this designer, he had intended to find out who it was, given that there was never any connection to the imagination behind the designs. You had to be pretty special to know who was behind this magnificent creativity – which some people would believe to be incredibly snobby, but Blaine thought it was smart.

Ever since he stepped into the music industry, releasing his first EP a little over a year and a half ago, he had to constantly be aware of what he was doing in public and where he could go. He was recognised by so many squealing teenage girls that it was actually sometimes quite scary. It would be nice to hide his face from the world every now and then.

But Blaine didn't dwell on that, he was too ecstatic that he would be able to finally meet – or at least see – the creative genius who had captivated him ever since the label became known.

* * *

"Kurt, are you almost ready?" Jasmine, Kurt Hummel's personal assistant called from the lounge room of Kurt's hotel room. "The limo is here."

"Yeah, I'm coming." Kurt replied happily. He was a bundle of nerves and excitement for tonight's dinner. He was releasing the newest line for his own fashion label that had become so successful that Kurt was guaranteed to see at least two out of five people wearing something of his in a day.

He couldn't believe how far he had come since his first day in college. He had come so far in such a short time and it didn't feel real. It felt good to have a mask in front of him that he could hide behind. He really did love the spotlight, but he loved the idea of him being a mystery as well.

Kurt and Jasmine climbed into the limo and soon arrived at the _Brandview Ballroom_ where the diner was being held. Kurt excitedly bounced out of the limo and into the venue, making a bee line for the room immediately.

Knowing that he was meant to be making a special entrance, Kurt didn't enter the room, but instead waited for Jasmine to arrive at the door.

"God, you're in a hurry!" She exclaimed, laughing at Kurt's bubbly posture, he really was excited about this and she smiled happily knowing just how perfect his life was right now.

Blaine set the last of his set up a couple of minutes before the spokeswoman for _Elizabeth's Countertenor_ took the stand and began to give a spiel about the company and it's success. She then announced what Blaine had been frantically waiting for on is stool on the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I join you in welcoming the man behind the magic, please give a round of applause for the amazing, Kurt Hummel."

* * *

Blaine froze. The applause around him drowned out when the woman spoke the name. The one name Blaine had not heard for three years, the one name he thought he would never hear again.

He looked up at the doors that had just opened and felt so many emotions all at once that he didn't know what was going on inside of him. Old emotions sparked like fire as he stared at the stunning man who was walking into the room.

Three years really did do Kurt lots of favours. Blaine felt his mouth going dry, his heart clenching in a weird sensation, his stomach fluttering crazily while he looked at Kurt's form. He was bigger than what Blaine remembered, but in a good way. His shoulders had broadened, his torso became more defined, especially around his stomach and chest, while his arms had built up too.

None of these changes were drastic, but they were there. He was still the same thin, tall and lean Kurt Blaine remembered, but older and even more breathtakingly attractive than before. Blaine had always thought Kurt was attractive, but now he was…hot. _Yep, definitely hot._

Glad that he was on the stage that looked as if it was in clear view, but was actually in a shadow and Blaine could barely be seen by anyone from the ballroom, he watched Kurt closely as he made his way to the podium and began a speech.

"Good evening ladies and gentle. I would like to begin by thanking you all for attending this evening of celebration, it is greatly appreciated." Ok, three years really had changed Kurt. Blaine was staring, jaw dropped while watching and listening to Kurt. He sounded way too formal, and it was just…weird. Kurt had always been eloquent, but never quite so…forced. It just wasn't the Kurt that Blaine knew.

"Oh god, I can't do this." Blaine snapped his mind from his thoughts and focused his attention back on Kurt whose demeanour had suddenly changed. "That's enough of all the formal waffle, I'm not much of a high class talking kind of person. So on that note, thanks a million for coming…it means the world to me and oh my GaGa, I am so freaking excited!"

Blaine had to laugh at that. Of course, no matter how many years passed by, Kurt would never lose the side of him that screamed kid. Especially the side that screamed 'freaking kid'. It made Blaine happy that Kurt was still the same, even with his new life, Kurt still managed to stay grounded.

After all the official things that Blaine payed absolutely no attention to once Kurt had seated himself at the table at the back of the room where he was joined by a few important looking people.

Blaine kept his eyes on Kurt the whole time, taking in his every move, reaction and expression. The way he looked so comfortable and as if he belonged, yet completely out of place at the same time. How his smile appeared multiple times across his lips, but they never parted to show his teeth. Blaine sighed deeply, realising how much he missed Kurt's cute little smile where a small curve would appear on the sides of his mouth.

After about thirty minutes of speeches and announcements, an entree was brought out for the guests. While they began eating, the lady who had introduced Kurt, had made her way over to Blaine, who was still hidden in the shadows.

"Blaine, are you happy to play through the meals?" She asked kindly, Blaine was happy that she wasn't one of those stuck up rich folk who ordered their workers around without a single smile.

"Yeah, of course." Blaine grinned, immediately getting up and grabbing his guitar. He was running through what songs would be best to play during the meals, figuring that the quiet ones would be best, when something his him.

_OMG, omgomgomgomg! How did I not realise this? How-I-him-me-sing-Kurt-there-gah!_

Blaine was having a mental panic attack at the realisation that in less than a minute, Kurt would see him. He would be visible to Kurt and that's where things were going to be either really awkward, or heartbreaking. Blaine was hoping to avoid both.

"Ahem." The spokeswoman coughed politely into the microphone to get everyone's attention. "Now, it's time that we relaxed and enjoy our meal, but while we are eating, we are lucky enough to have a wonderful performer here tonight who was happy to provide some entertainment for us tonight." She explained, smiling brightly. "So, please give a warm welcome to the one and only, Blaine Anderson.

* * *

Kurt hadn't really been paying much attention to what Sarah had been saying on the stage, he was too busy trying to figure out who the performer was that he could see lurking in the dark shadows of the stage, holding onto a guitar. It wasn't until she uttered that name, the name he never expected to hear again, the name that he had not thought about for three years, that he sucked in a large breath as said name was revealed by a light shining down on him.

He looked very much the same as what Kurt remembered, only older…obviously. His build had grown though, he looked fitter, stronger and he looked…hotter. Kurt didn't want to admit it, but he really did look very, very attractive.

_Oh my Gaga! This was not happening!_

Blaine was seated on a stool and Kurt was lost in him when he began to speak to the room. "Hi everyone, I'm just going to play some covers and a few originals for you. If you have any requests, don't be a stranger, I might know it. Hope you all like it."

Kurt couldn't take his eyes off Blaine. It was like the first time he had ever seen him. That night in the bar when Blaine was performing, it was like history was repeating itself. Blaine did his own rendition of a few songs including _Teenage Dream, Perfect, Whataya Want From Me, Big Girls Don't Cry, Misery, Somewhere Only We Know _and _Silly Love Songs._

"Er, so this is an original song, so I hope you like it." Kurt could hear the nerves in Blaine's voice, he could hear the way it waivered as he spoke – this song was important to him.

Kurt payed close attention to the lyrics in the hopes that he would be able to discover what the song was about.

_**What day is it  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up, and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time**_

_**'Cause it's you and me  
And all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me  
And all the other people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

Kurt clenched his jaw tightly, of course it was a song where Blaine was pining over some girl that he had met in the past three years, and of course Kurt had to sit and listen to it.

_**'Cause it's you and me  
And all of the people**_  
_**with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me  
And all other people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

Kurt tried to tune out the song, but the chorus pooped back into his hearing and he couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to do this, he didn't want to go back to where he was three years ago, he couldn't end up like that again.

Kurt subtly got up from his seat and casually made his way to the balcony he had spotted earlier in the hopes to escape Blaine…he did say hope.

* * *

As Blaine sang his song, he snuck a glance at Kurt who had gone rigid during the chorus and Blaine was disappointed when he saw Kurt slowly standing up and walking out of the room. If Kurt had of stayed a minute longer, he would have seen Blaine sing the lines '_Everything he does is beautiful, Everything he does is right'_ straight to his face. Blaine had planned to sort out Kurt's eyes and hold them until he understood.

"Ah, thanks everyone." Blaine spoke once he finished his song. "I'm just going to take a quick break, and then I'll be back to sing some more." He put his guitar away while the room gave him a warm applause, but he wasn't really paying any attention to that.

Blaine jumped down from the stage, sprinting after the retreating figure. Finally, the day he had wished for, desperately hoped for, prayed for, was finally here. He just hoped that it would end well, even if it didn't go exactly the way Blaine would have liked, he was still happy to finally have his chance to mend what had been broken.

* * *

_**Oooohhhh, dun dun duuun...what's gonna happen next?**_

_**Ahaha, yeeaahh! It's not a hard guess, lol**_

_**Anyway, until it does happen...thanks for reading **_

_**K Thanks, bye :P**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! *freaks out like a nut case***  
_

_**I think I'm just as excited for this as everyone else...the angst has been going on for far too long, I was even driving myself nuts!**_

_**So, a little bit of angst in the beginning here, but then it's all happiness and Klainebows :P**_

_**ENJOOOYYYYY**_

_**I do not own Glee**_

* * *

_He just hoped that it would end well, even if it didn't go exactly the way Blaine would have liked, he was still happy to finally have his chance to mend what had been broken._

* * *

"Kurt?"

Blaine stood back from the figure in front of him, watching and waiting for a response, but he got nothing.

"Kurt, you can't keep ignoring me like this. Just listen to what I have to say!" Blaine didn't mean to raise his voice, but he was so full of frustration because of Kurt's stubbornness, one of which costed them three years of their friendship.

"Why should I?" Kurt spun around to face Blaine, anger and hurt consuming his expression. He yelled back at Blaine with equal frustration, but more for the fact that he knew he couldn't turn his back on Blaine now, but so desperately wanted to forget him. "We were _best friends_ Blaine and you went and ruined that, you've already broken my heart once, I don't think I could handle you doing it again."

Blaine felt a sting of guilt pierce his heart at having being reminded of how stupid he was back in high school. Blaine would have, if Kurt didn't look so upset right now, questioned why Kurt had said that Blaine had once broken his heart. _He must have meant like a brother_. Blaine thought, not wanting to make yet another huge mistake by hoping for too much.

Blaine reached out for Kurt's hand and felt him tense slightly at the touch, his old worries about Blaine's homophobia seeping into his mind again. Kurt failed to grasp the meaning behind Blaine's touch and didn't make the connection that if Blaine was homophobic, he wouldn't be touching him right now.

"I'm not going to do that again, Kurt." Blaine spoke gently, any sign of frustration vanished when Kurt re-awoke the guilt within Blaine. "I would _never_ intentionally hurt you. Please, will you give me a moment to just talk to you?"

Kurt turned away from Blaine and pulled his hand from Blaine's grip, but Blaine wasn't giving up this time, he wasn't letting go. He reached forward and took Kurt's hand in his own, although Kurt stayed facing the other way.

"Please, Blaine." Kurt's voice was barely a whisper. "Don't do this."

Blaine gives Kurt's hand a squeeze to prove to him that he is not going to back away without a fight. "No, I _will_ do this. Kurt, I have waited _three years_ to explain everything to you, I'm not going to just walk away and miss my chance."

Kurt hadn't clued onto what chance Blaine had been referring to and his anger from before returned. He spun around to face Blaine for a second time and rounded on him.

"Fine, then explain this; Why do I _always_ fall for the straight guys who I can't have? Huh? And why…_why_, out of all the god damned people on this planet did I fall in love with my _straight _best friend?" Kurt let out an embarrassed sigh and proceeded to fiddle with the hem of his shirt while avoiding Blaine's eyes at all costs.

Blaine took a minute to fully process what Kurt had said and when he did, he couldn't hold back the excitement that bubbled within him.

Kurt waited for Blaine to react to his confession. He had expected Blaine to do more than just stand there dumbstruck, staring at Kurt like he wasn't real. Kurt straight away felt his heart breaking onto a million pieces and couldn't encourage his body to do anything but stand still. He wished he didn't have to experience this pain of rejection.

Before Kurt could fully be consumed in rejection, a warm set of lips were brushing against his own and a soft, but calloused hand was caressing his jaw and cheek. Blaine nudged Kurt's jaw with his thumb and moved his hand to rest on the nape of his neck, pulling him into a passionate and long overdue kiss.

Kurt was frozen in shock for a moment. He was definitely confused. No, not confused because that was an understatement. Blaine was straight, he was sure of it. He had spoken to Kurt about girlfriends, he was straight. But he's kissing Kurt right now.

_Omg, Blaine is kissing me… . ! Why is Blaine kissing me? Wait, what? He's straight, right? I'm so confused._

The kiss was very short, soft and delicate, and if Kurt had of freaked out for any longer, he would have missed it. He didn't even have a chance to kiss back.

One thing that Kurt definitely missed about Blaine was how affectionate he was, he loved how often they hugged, cuddled and how close they always were. He definitely missed that about them, they hadn't seen each other for three years and Kurt was feeling now just how much he missed it, how much he missed Blaine. Kurt loved it even more now that Blaine was putting his affectionate behaviour into something that Kurt was more than happy to help with. Oh, Blaine is affectionate. That's what he has always been like. Oh.

Blaine's thoughts were cut off when Kurt abruptly pulled away side stepping away from Blaine. Kurt's eyes darted around the terrace, focusing on everything that wasn't the curly haired boy in front of him.

Blaine's heart sunk when he saw the look on Kurt's face, he regretted the kiss already and Blaine immediately felt stupid for assuming that Kurt had meant him when he said he had fallen in love with his best friend. For all Blaine knew, Kurt was referring to a new best friend who he had found in the past three years. _You idiot! Why didn't you think of that before?_

"Kurt?" Blaine had to ask, even though the answer could just about kill him, he had to know. Kurt couldn't decide whether or not to look at Blaine or not, so he just glanced up with his eyes, not lifting his head. "When you said you had fallen in love with your best friend…"

Kurt looked back down, not able to meet Blaine's eyes for fear of further embarrassment. "…you weren't talking about me, were you?" Blaine finished his question, clearly dejected.

Kurt's head shot up in slight shock at the deflated sound to Blaine's voice. _Why did he sound so sad?_ "No, no…" Kurt realised his first choice of words weren't really the best choice when Blaine's face fell from sad to looking like a kicked puppy within a second. "I-mean, yes…yes it was you, but I…"

Kurt didn't know what to say, he had no idea how to explain himself to Blaine, how to apologise for making this so awkward between them when he could have just…well there really wasn't anything that he could have done, no one can control how they feel.

While his brain rambled, Kurt felt a pair of strong hands grab hold of his own, squeezing them tightly. Kurt looked up to see Blaine stepping close to him and was too confused to even try to work out what was going on. "Blaine?"

"Kurt, if you fell in love with me, then why did you pull away?"

Kurt thought through the best way to explain this to Blaine without making the situation any worse. "Blaine, you're affectionate, I know you are and I was about to kiss you back, but I couldn't do that to you."

"Kurt, what are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I know you're straight and I know you're just a really affectionate person, I shouldn't have done that it was wrong of m-"

Kurt's rambling apology was cut off when Blaine placed his pointer finger over Kurt's lips, silencing him so he could speak. "You got one thing right in that sentence, I am affectionate." Blaine chuckled, remembering all the times that he and Kurt had woken up in the morning in each other's arms. "But, you're wrong about the rest."

Kurt's eyes widened a little when Blaine's sentence fully sunk in. "You're…"

"Yes, I'm gay."

"But-I…you used talk about…girlfriends." Blaine chuckled again, this time at Kurt's adorable confusion. It wasn't something you often got to see on one Kurt Hummel, but it was the most adorable thing when you did.

"Yes, I did. I have had girlfriends before, one being for six months that I was really serious about. I was straight, completely straight."

Kurt had lost his stuttering confusion and was now only left with only confusion, Blaine's explanation wasn't helping in the slightest. "Blaine, I'm not following you."

Blaine took a deep breath and smiled at Kurt, knowing that his next line would throw Kurt a massive curve ball that he won't be expecting. "Kurt, I was straight, I have always been straight…up until the day…I-I met you."

Kurt's reaction was priceless, in Blaine's opinion anyway. His eyes widened in complete and utter shock, his lips parted as he sucked in air, gasping at the craziness that had just left Blaine's lips and stared shell-shocked at Blaine.

"Kurt, you still in there?" Blaine chuckled, poking Kurt gently on the forehead and alerting Kurt that he was still waiting for a response.

Kurt closed his mouth and opened it, before closing it again, unable to speak properly after just being told that he was the reason for Blaine being gay. He looked into Blaine's eyes for a moment to search for anything that would help him, but all he found was…wait, he didn't recognise _that_ look.

"S-so…y-you're telling me…that _I_ am t-the reason that _y-you_ are…_gay_?" Kurt tilted his head to the side in the most adorable and confused way that Blaine couldn't help but swoon.

"Yes, that's exactly what I am telling you." Blaine gave Kurt his warmest and most honest smile he could manage, he had no idea how much that melted Kurt into a pile of goo, he just hoped it showed Kurt that he was telling the truth.

"I-I can't…oh my god…" Kurt just shook his head in disbelief. It was hard enough to believe that Blaine was _gay_, let alone Kurt being the reason for that. Not once in his life had Kurt ever thought that someone would be attracted to him, let alone have their whole life turned on its head all because of him.

"You sound so surprised." Blaine pointed out.

Kurt looked at Blaine, brow furrowed and managed to finally find his voice. "Of course I am. Blaine, I've never even thought that I would ever find someone who was attracted to me in the slightest, yet here you are, telling me that I am the reason for you being gay, I mean, how is that even possible?"

"Oh, it's more than possible." Blaine whispered to Kurt, before raising his voice to a normal level. "Kurt, I cannot tell you just how amazing you are. Your talent for starters is breathtaking, you have the voice of an angle that sends butterflies soaring in my stomach no matter how many times I hear it. Your eyes, gah…don't even get me started on how freaking amazing they are. I have spent most of the time that I have known you trying to figure out exactly what colour they are, but they never settle for one. I can always tell when you are actually happy, they glow a brilliant blue that is so mesmerising I can't help but smile when I see it, but I hate it when they are grey because then I know that you are either sad, angry or lonely. I love seeing them when they are green, knowing that you're not actually jealous, but you are calm, in your element, whenever you sing. But then there is the mix of blue and green that I have never been able to figure out, which is what I can see right now. Kurt, you have no idea what you do to me. You are amazing. You are not only hot, but you are so, so, so beautiful."

Kurt couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take the shock after shock that kept messing with his brain and preventing him to find his words. Instead, he let the tears fall from his eyes that he could not hold onto any longer. "N-no one has ever c-called me…b-beautiful, apart from my m-mum."

"Well…" Blaine squeezed Kurt's hands. "She must have been a very intelligent lady, because she was right."

"You're gay because of me?" Kurt asked again, and Blaine couldn't help but chuckle a little at the fact that Kurt was having so much trouble believing him, nodding in response to Kurt's question. "B-but...why? _How?_"

Instead of responding with a wordy explanation that he didn't actually understand himself, Blaine began to sing softly to Kurt, hoping he would pick up the meaning within the lyrics.

___"Cause it's you and me  
And all of the people_  
_with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me  
And all other people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

___And there's something about you now  
That I can't quite figure out  
Everything he does is beautiful  
Everything he does is right..."_

Kurt looked up and into Blaine's eyes, slightly breathless when he spoke. "Y-you...wrote a song about...m-me?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Did you really mean all of that?" Kurt asked, and Blaine almost lost it - one more disbelieving question from Kurt and Blaine would run around the ballroom yelling "I'm in love with Kurt Hummel!" just to get it through to him.

"Oh, yes…god yes! Kurt, I meant every single word and I will say it all again if I have to." Blaine smiled brilliantly at Kurt who couldn't hold his own smile. Blaine knew what he should do next, and what he wanted to – those beautiful lips had been teasing him throughout his whole speech – but there was something he had to do first. "Kurt, I have to show you something."

Blaine turned away from Kurt and pulled him towards the doors that lead into the function room where the two boys had just been earlier. Blaine led Kurt back to his seat, ensuring that he will be back in a minute. He gave Kurt's hands a squeeze before walking away to the small stage that he had been performing on earlier. Blaine picked up his guitar and sat on the stool, positioning the microphone in front of him.

Blaine cleared his throat to get the attention of the patrons before speaking into the microphone. "So, break is over. Before I get into the covers again, I'd like to sing an original song." Blaine started strumming away at his guitar as he spoke to the audience. "It's very close to my heart and is for someone very special to me, I hope he understands what I'm trying to say."

Blaine's eyes lingered on Kurt, showing him that this was his song, and his only, it was entirely dedicated to him. Kurt simply stared at Blaine. He had written a song for him? A song? Blaine wrote a song about him? Oh, right. Listening would be good.

_**If you were here beside me,**__**  
Instead of in New York**__**  
If the curve of you was curved on me**_

_**I'd tell you that I loved you**__**  
Before I even knew you**__**  
'Cause I loved the simple thought of you**_

Blaine stared right at Kurt, staring deep into his blue/green eyes. Kurt gasped. Blaine had just said that he loved him. He _loves_ him. Kurt was overwhelmed with happiness right now, he couldn't believe how many of his dreams had come true in one night. He decided now that three years away from Blaine was the worst possible mistake he could have made.

_**If our hearts had never broken**__**  
Well there's no joy in the mending**__**  
So much this hurt can teach us both**__**  
**_

_**There's distance and there's silence**__**  
Your words have never left me**__**  
They're the prayer that I say every day  
**_**_Come on, come out, come here, come here_**

_**Come on, come out, come here, come here**__**  
Come on, come out, come here, come here**__**  
Come on, come out, come here, come here**_

_**The lone neon lights  
**__**And the heat of the ocean  
**__**And the fire that had started to spark**_

_**I miss it all from the love to the lightning**__**  
And the lack of it snaps me in two**_

_**If you were here beside me**__**  
Instead of New York**__**  
In the arms you said you'd never leave**_

Kurt felt a stab of guilt in his chest when he remembered a time that he and Blaine had shared in their dorm room. Blaine had been vulnerable and Kurt had promised him that he would never leave Blaine's arms, but he had broken that promise.

_**I'd tell you that it's simple**__**  
And it was only ever thus**__**  
There is nowhere else that I belong**_

**_Come on, come out, come here, come here  
_**_**Come on, come out, come here, come here**_

_**Come on, come out, come here, come here**__**  
Come on, come out, come here, come here**_

**_The lone neon lights  
_**_**And the want of the ocean**_

_**And the fire that had started to spark**__**  
I miss it all from the love to the lightning**__**  
And the lack of it snaps me in two**_

_**Just give me a sign  
**__**There is end in a beginning  
**__**Til the quiet chaos driving me mad**_

_**The lone neon lights**__**  
And the want of the ocean**__**  
And the fire that had started to go out**_

The room erupted into applause and Kurt immediately got up from his seat and walked straight towards Blaine who had already put his guitar down and was glancing at the spot where Kurt had been. His face fell when he saw the seat empty and Kurt was happy that he was the one that got to do the surprising this time.

Kurt strode up to Blaine from his left, and Blaine hadn't seen him coming so the moment was perfect. Kurt grabbed Blaine on either side of his face and pulled him in, connecting their lips in a passionate kiss. If they had both thought that the one back in rehearsals was amazing, then this was…perfect. Nothing was missing from this one. Everything was honest, real and full of love. Their mouths moved in perfect sync as the two boys wrapped their arms around each other. Blaine's hands rested on Kurt's waist as Kurt moved his to the back of Blaine's neck, holding each other close.

They both pulled away slowly, staying close enough to each other so they were resting their foreheads together. Blaine opened his eyes to be met with the green/blue that had always intrigued him, wondering what their meaning was, he was glad that he was finally able to find out. "I love you so much, Blaine."

"I love you too, Kurt." Blaine finally knew what those eyes meant, he knew what they were trying to say. He had seen it before, but had never clued on. Love. That colour was Kurt's colour of love. Blaine grinned at the thought that he was the cause of that colour.

"Soooo…" Kurt said slowly, a slight chuckle in his voice. "I'm guessing that you're _not_ homophobic?"

* * *

**_AHHHHHHHHHHH *squeals and jumps like a maniac* it finally happened! Klaine is officially on!_**

**_Hehe, who liked Kurt's parting question? I don't know why, but I laugh at it every time, hehe...probably because that's something I would say! :D_**

**_So, one chapter to go...stay tuned for the epilogue!_**

**_Not sure when that will happen, cause I have no idea what I'm actually writing in it, but it will appear one day :P_**

**_Thank-you so so so much to everyone :D_**


	31. Chapter 31

_**FINALLY! I'm finished! **  
_

_**So sorry for making anyone wait for this final chapter, I just lost all inspiration for it for a while there, but I finally got it back, so now it's DONE!**_

_**I hope you all enjoy :P**_

* * *

_They both pulled away slowly, staying close enough to each other so they were resting their foreheads together. Blaine opened his eyes to be met with the green/blue that had always intrigued him, wondering what their meaning was, he was glad that he was finally able to find out. "I love you so much, Blaine."_

"_I love you too, Kurt." Blaine finally knew what those eyes meant, he knew what they were trying to say. He had seen it before, but had never clued on. Love. That colour was Kurt's colour of love. Blaine grinned at the thought that he was the cause of that colour._

"_Soooo…" Kurt said slowly, a slight chuckle in his voice. "I'm guessing that you're not homophobic?"_

* * *

Blaine felt himself waking up, his mind groggy with sleep. He felt a sad smile form on his lips when his dream came back to him. It had been amazing, he had finally found the boy that he had loved for so long and they were finally happy together. It had been so realistic. The blushes, the shyness, the kisses. God, the kisses. They had been perfect, so perfect that Blaine couldn't believe they hadn't been doing it since they met. It was all over though, and Blaine just wished he could go back to sleep to return to his land of ultimate fantasy. It had been so long since Blaine had seen Kurt, and he was more than a little annoyed at himself for ever letting him slip away.

Blaine had been so caught up in his thoughts and regrets that he hadn't noticed the feeling of another body that was curled into him until he was fully awake. As he came to his senses, he felt a softness pressing into his sides and looked to his left instantly. He gasped in surprise and absolute ecstasy when he saw an arm wrapped around his waist and a head of brown hair resting on his chest. He smiled because he knew that last night had happened, it wasn't just a very realistic dream.

A bright smile crossed Blaine's lips, right now, he knew that had never been this happy in his life. "What are you smiling at?"

Blaine's body jolted when he heard Kurt speak, unaware that the boy had woken up. He took in the expression on Kurt's face; happiness and contentment. Seeing Kurt like this, bed hair an all, this was how Blaine wanted his life to be like. "I'm just so happy right now, here with you."

"I'm happy too." Kurt leant up, resting his body weight on the arm that wasn't wrapped around Blaine's waist. He looked Blaine in the eye, both pairs full of happiness, before he leant down and pressed his lips to Blaine's, kissing him passionately. Their breaths were quite rapid when they pulled away and Blaine let out an exasperated sigh, curiosity sparking in Kurt. "What?"

"Continue kissing me like that and we might end up repeating last night." Blaine chuckled, earning a look of lust from Kurt. "Minus your little freak out."

Kurt choked. "I did _not_ freak out!"

"Relax, you were adorable."

Kurt responded by re-connecting their lips, sealing the moment with another passionate kiss, this time vividly sparking Blaine's memory.

_Kurt stumbled backwards, feeling himself being pushed through his apartment door and into the lounge. Blaine's arms were wrapped around Kurt's neck and holding the taller boy's face closer to his own. "You know, we could have been doing this for three whole years now."_

_Blaine chuckled at the disgruntled look on Kurt's face. "Ugh, don't remind me. I was such an idiot. You have to know how sorry I am, I was so stupid."_

"_Hey, no…none of that." Blaine gave Kurt a gentle tap to the cheek. "None of this was your fault. Let's just live in the 'everything happens for a reason' world and live for the moment."_

_Before he knew it, Blaine was lying on his back, pressed into the mattress by the weight of Kurt's body. Their lips were connected in a deep and fiery kiss, tongues meeting and making up for lost time. Their hands were roaming each other's bodies, caressing the other's skin and familiarising their minds with the other's figure._

_Nothing had ever been this perfect in either of their lives and they wouldn't trade it for the world. Things began to heat up when Kurt removed his lips from Blaine's and replaced them on his neck, making his way down to the smaller boy's collarbone. Blaine leant his head back, giving Kurt more access to his skin._

_After a moment, Kurt's shirt was gone, shortly followed by Blaine's and Kurt trailed kisses down Blaine's chest. Kurt's hands fumbled with the buttons on Blaine's jeans and quickly clicked them open. Blaine would have let things continue, but he knew he should stop Kurt, they needed to have an honest relationship. _

"_Kurt, stop."_

_Instantly, the boy in question pulled away, staring down at Blaine with confusion. "Did I do something wrong?" _

"_No, no of course not." Blaine assured. "I just have to tell you something."_

_Kurt nodded, indicating that Blaine could continue. "I thought you should know, if we're going to do…this, it's kind of my…first."_

_Kurt looked down at Blaine in confusion until he understood what Blaine was talking about. "Y-you've never…?"_

_Blaine sat up and rested himself on the back of his elbows. "I-well, not first…technically, but first with...er, a g-guy."_

"_Oh my god, Blaine I am so, so sorry. I should have asked. You didn't know you were gay before and I just didn't even think, I'm so sorry, we don't have to do this. We can just talk and forget about this and when you're ready we can try, but I am so sor-"_

_Kurt was cut off by Blaine's lips pressing to his own. Blaine kissed Kurt passionately to get his own point across. He pulled away and gave Kurt a levelled stare. "Kurt, I told you that just so you knew, not because I am not ready. Because I _am_ ready! Especially if it's with you."_

_Neither of them waisted any more time in picking up where they left off. The moment was perfect for both of them, better than what they had ever imagined. The connection that they made was the biggest commitment that they had ever made to anyone in their lives, and they were both ecstatic that it was with each other. As they lied down on the bed, their arms wrapped around each other, they knew that they would be forever. It took them so much to get where they were now and neither of them were letting go._

A deep moan pulled Blaine from his memory, reminding him that he was in a very similar situation to where he had been thinking a moment ago. Blaine slowed down the kiss, pulling gently away from Kurt. "As much as I would love to continue this all morning, I have to get up, get ready and get this apartment presentable for lunch."

"Lunch?"

Blaine nuzzled his face into Kurt's neck, mumbling a ramble of words that Kurt couldn't understand. "Sorry, what was that?" Kurt questioned with a giggle.

"Well, I presume you remember Nick, Jeff, David and Wes?" Blaine asked, looking at Kurt with a cute little grin forming at the corner of his lips. Kurt nodded, having a slight idea where Blaine was going with this. "Well…they're kind of comingoverforlunch."

Kurt pushed himself up on his elbows, a wide and ecstatic grin forming on his lips as he eyed a nervous looking Blaine. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Blaine, this is awesome! I haven't seen them for three years and the last time we saw them the two of us were ready to tear each other apart, now we're together!"

Blaine thought about what Kurt said and then an idea came to him. His grin matched Kurt's and the two of them giggled mischievously. "I think it's time I made a phone call."

* * *

"So guys, there has been a slight change in plans." Blaine announced into the phone that he had on loudspeaker on the bench he and Kurt were leaning against, side by side. He had called his four friends to double check that they were all set for lunch and he wanted to tell them about an addition. It was times like these that Blaine loved teleconferences, it always made organising so much easier.

"_What kind of change?"_

"_You're not ditching us, are you?"_

"_You burnt the food, didn't you?"_ Blaine laughed. "Shut up Niff!"

"Actually guys, I just wanted to let you know that it won't be just us for lunch." Blaine told them, not looking up just yet to meet Kurt's eyes. Before any of the boys on the end of the line could respond, Blaine continued, looking up to look Kurt directly in the eyes. "I, ermm…I met someone."

There was silence. No noise on the other end of the phone. No response to what Blaine had said. Both Kurt and Blaine gave each other slightly worried glances, thinking maybe it hadn't been the best idea to spill the news just yet.

"Er, guys?"

That's all it seemed to take to break the boys from their moment of complete and utter shock, causing Blaine and Kurt to leap back from the phone in fright, each yelling in surprise.

"_Oh my god, dude!"_

"_Blaine! Congrats man!"_

"_Wow, that's amazing, after the whole thing in high school I didn't think you would ever date anyo- Ouch! Nick!"_

"_Jeff, shut up!"_

"_What did I do?"_

"_Just be quiet."_

"_Who invited them?"_

"_Pfft, that was Blaine."_

"_Idiot."_

"_So we've established that Blaine is an idiot, didn't we already know that?"_

Blaine gave Kurt a look of disbelief and slight hurt, who just gave Blaine a quick peck on the lips to assure him that he was fine.

"_Oh, Blaine. You there man?"_

"Yes, you knuckleheads."

A collective _'hey'_ travelled through the phone and Blaine glanced at Kurt to grin in triumph, only to find his boyfriend trying his best to hide his giggles. He wasn't doing too well as small noises kept escaping his lips.

"_So, what's she like?"_

Kurt almost lost it at that and had to clamp his hands over his mouth to trap the sounds.

"You'll just have to wait until you come over and find out for yourselves." Blaine teased, trying to calm down Kurt's giggles before he burst. "But, I think – no, I _know_ that he's the one for me."

Yep, that effectively shut up Kurt's giggles and earned Blaine the biggest hug he could ever had imagined.

"_Did you just say, he?"_

"Yes Jeff, I did just say he." Blaine glanced at Kurt, giving him a loving glance with his eyes. "I have to go get everything organised, I'll see you all later…and you better behave!"

"_Of course we will."_

"_Do you not trust us?"_

"_Ouch, that hurts Blaine."_

"_Don't worry Blaine, I'll keep them in line."_

"Yeah, but then who will keep you in line, Jeff?"

They all hung up half way through Jeff's spluttering and denial of needing to be kept in line.

"Well, that was the easy and boring part, just wait until they get here."

* * *

Blaine sent Kurt out for a little bit before the boys got there, which wasn't for very long as the four of them arrived within a few minutes of each other. Blaine was in the kitchen getting all the food organised when the buzzer went off. He checked and made sure it was Kurt then buzzed him up, asking one of the boys if they could get the door.

Kurt stood in front of Blaine's door, jittery from the excitement of the moment. He heard the tell-tale sign of footsteps on the other side of the door and braced himself for whichever one of the four boys would be opening the door.

The door was pulled open and the tall blonde on the other side greeted him in a friendly '_friend-meeting-the-boyfriend' _manner…for the whole of a miller second.

"Hey I'm…OH MY FREAKING GOD!"

Kurt couldn't hide the wide grin and laughter that erupted as Jeff flung himself at Kurt and wrapped his arms around the laughing man. Jeff's laughter and disbelief mixing with Kurt's as the scraping of chairs echoed from the other room and three other boys rounded the corner. From their point of view, all they could see was Jeff with his arms wrapped tightly around another guy, both filling the room with laughter.

"Er, Jeff?" Nick asked, very confused.

They pulled apart, Jeff turning slightly to face his friends with a huge grin on his face as Kurt tilted his body to the side and poked himself out from behind Jeff. The reaction was priceless and Kurt thanked his very smart boyfriend for setting up a hidden camera that would have caught everything.

Nick ran at Kurt and pulled him into another tight hug and Wes stared in shock until David finally pulled himself up off the floor from where he had fallen. Soon Kurt found himself wrapped in four pairs of arms, yells and laughter filling the air.

"Oh my god Kurt, I can't believe you are here!"

"Wow, you look good!"

"It's so good to see you!"

"God, I can't believe it has been three years."

They rambled on for about a minute until Wes realised how this whole situation would turn out if they didn't do anything fast. "Er, Kurt. I don't want you to feel like we don't want you here, but now probably isn't the best time."

"What do you mean?"

The four of them all looked at each other awkwardly and then in panic when a voice called from the kitchen. "Guys, what's taking so long?"

They all reacted quickly, manoeuvring themselves so they all stood in front of Kurt. Blaine stepped around the corner and halted his steps when he saw the strange formation in front of his door. "Er, what's going on?"

"Nothing! Er, no need to worry. Just go back to cooking." David failed to come up with a convincing cover up on the spot, earning three glares from six angry eyes.

Blaine edged closer, eying them suspiciously. "Doesn't seem like nothing." A small laugh escaped from behind the human wall and Blaine had to choke back his own, knowing that his friends were doing their best to protect him. "Who's behind you?"

"Behind us? Pfft, no one."

"Nice try, Jeff. Seriously, if you guys are torturing my boyfriend, I won't hesitate to push you off the balcony."

"Well, lucky for us…and him…we're not."

Blaine walked closer until he was standing directing in front of the boys, levelling them with a glare strong enough for them to part in the middle, each fearing the reaction that Blaine would have when he sees who is behind them. Deciding to show his skills in acting, Blaine gasped and stepped back when Kurt appeared, playing along with the others who thought the two hadn't seen each other for three years and still hated each other.

Both of them stared at each other in fake shock for another moment before Blaine started to notice the small smile that was developing on Kurt's lips – clearly someone couldn't keep a straight face. Blaine wasn't far behind though, soon his lips were pulling into a smile and before the two of them knew it, they were doubled over in laughter, eight eyes watching on in confusion.

"What's so funny?"

"Are we missing something?"

"Funny you should ask that, because you actually are." Blaine breathed out. When Kurt was able to stand up completely straight, Blaine pulled him against his side, wrapping his arm around the thin waist. "Guys, meet Kurt…my boyfriend."

You can all imagine what the reaction was. Yeah, both Kurt and Blaine were toppled to the floor in a pile of laughing and yelling.

Kurt and Blaine spent the next hour explaining everything in detail. By the end of their explanation, they were egged on to kiss in front of their friends. "What?"

"Come on Blaine, kiss him!"

"Blaine, we cannot welcome you into the official dating world until we have seen you kiss your boyfriend."

"What? I've dated before."

"Not a guy, you haven't."

"You guys are so weird."

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss…"

Blaine gave up any sort of defences then and turned the top half of his body in Kurt's arms that were wrapped around his waist from behind. He leant up and pressed his lips against Kurt's before he pulled away.

"Really? That's it?"

"Jeff, give it a rest." Nick's stern glare shut the blonde up and Blaine couldn't help his whispered '_whipped'_

"And you're a wimp."

Kurt could see this going nowhere fast, so he reached up to Blaine's chin and tilted it towards him, leaning his own head down. He pressed their lips together and they both melted into the feel of each other. Kurt moved his mouth against Blaine's, who responded to the action and opened his own. It was the cheers beside them that had them slowly pulling apart and smiling wildly at each other and then their friends.

"Now that's more like it."

"Okay, now you sound like a perve."

Everyone laughed loudly at the pout on Jeff's face, giving Blaine and Kurt the queue to get the last of lunch ready and on the table. Blaine continued to cook the food while Kurt went out onto the terrace to set up the table. With the help of Wes and David – the only two that could be trusted with anything kitchen related – Kurt and Blaine had lunch ready to eat within ten minutes.

Kurt smiled at the occasional displays of affection that Nick and Jeff seemed to exchange over lunch. He noticed that Jeff pulled Nick's chair out for him, that Nick fed Jeff something he had on his own plate that Jeff had not grabbed, that Jeff wiped off the little drop of dressing that rand down Nicks chin.

Blaine noticed the little things too, picking up that when Jeff was only eating with a fork in his left hand – yeah, he's different like that – Nick would clasp his right in his own over the table. When Nick ran out of sauce on his pasta, Jeff would add some more for him.

These were the little things that Blaine and Kurt looked forward to. They could do them now if they liked, but it needed to be natural like it was with Jeff and Nick. They needed it to be impulse and not thought over.

Blaine decided that he could start small, simply by tucking his ankles around Kurt's. It was easy as Blaine sat at the head of the table while Kurt sat on the first seat to his right. It went unnoticed by everyone else and the bright smile on Kurt's face as he tried not to make eye-contact with Blaine screamed approval.

During lunch, Kurt was doing most of the talking, as everyone else has kept in touch for the past three years, but no one has heard from Kurt. Once everyone was updated on where Kurt has been the last three years, Kurt started asking questions about the friends he never let go of.

Wes was currently studying medical science and was about to move in with his girlfriend of two years, Jamie. David had only recently started dating a girl, Rachel, from NYU in his music class and was currently working at a local music store.

Nick and Jeff both exchanged a glance when the questions were turned on them. Nick gave a little smile and Jeff nodded before they announced that they were engaged. Even though they were young and only three years out of high school, they knew what they wanted. They had been together for almost seven years and had lived together since they graduated, so they knew that they were ready.

Both Wes and David had to leave shortly after they'd finished, each needing to get to their respective jobs. That left Nick and Jeff for the conversation they had been waiting all day for.

Blaine left the table to clean up the Kitchen, closely followed by Jeff, while Kurt and Nick stayed to put the terrace back to the way it had been before. Blaine was putting a couple of glasses away that had been cleaned already and was taking a sip of his drink when Jeff pounced.

"You two did it, didn't you?"

Blaine spluttered and half-choked on his drink before almost dropping the glass. He was used to Jeff and how he was always to the point, but he had never been asked a question by him that was so personal.

"Er, umm…what makes you think that?"

"Oh come on Blaine, it's so obvious."

Blaine groaned as he turned around to completely face Jeff. He knew there was no getting out of this talk, not that he really minded anyway, but he did feel a tiny bit awkward as it was his first experience with a guy.

"Okaaay, we did it." Blaine grinned without being able to help himself, he was very happy after all.

Jeff squealed, he literally squealed and leant back against the bench, adjacent to where Blaine was leaning. "Oh my god, Blaine I'm so happy for you."

The grin on Blaine's face grew and he looked down at his hands, suddenly a little shy because this is something all his friends had been through back in high school, yet here he was, feeling like a teenager three years later.

"So…was it good?"

That snapped Blaine's head up and he stared with wide eyes at Jeff, unsure how to answer. A few seconds later, Blaine couldn't hold back the smirk that was pushing at his lips. He felt like a teenage girl right now, but he didn't care, he was about to burst with happiness.

"It was…better than good."

Nick and Kurt picked up a chair each and took them to the corner of the terrace that was hidden unless you knew it was there. They stacked them up and were grabbing the next one when Nick's question's started.

"So, you and Blaine skimmed over last night pretty quickly, leave any details out?"

Kurt giggled at Nick's knowing look and mumbled something like '_I don't know what you're talking about'_

"Oh my god, you totally went all the way with him, didn't you?"

"I may have."

Nick sat Kurt down on the terrace edge and pulled up a chair opposite, insisting that Kurt spill the details. Kurt was silent for a few moments before he started opening up. "Uh Nick, it was amazing."

Kurt recounted the moments he thought were appropriate to share, keeping the personal stuff to himself, even though the whole thing was pretty personal. He liked being able to share like this, it wasn't something he was able to do with Blaine, which may sound stupid considering they are boyfriends and should be able to talk to each other about anything, but Kurt couldn't see himself recounting last night back to Blaine; it felt like it would be an awkward conversation.

Back in the kitchen, Jeff asked Blaine more and more questions, many of which Blaine refused to answer. "That…is not something I'm sharing!"

"Oh, you're no fun! But I'm happy for you man, it seriously looked like you weren't ever going to consider another guy."

"Thanks, but I guess it didn't just seem right, no matter who it was; male or female. Ugh, especially female…I could never go there again, not after Kurt."

Jeff burst out laughing at the screwed up expression on Blaine's face. "That good was it?"

"Shit yeah!"

Jeff let out a whoop of excitement, along with Blaine's laughter.

"But it's more than that. I love him, I really do. I can see this lasting a lifetime. I know that's what everyone says, but I really do think that he's the one I will end up marrying when I take that step."

That little speech was even too much for Jeff who attempted to hide the small tears that were falling from his eyes. "Come here, you big softy."

Blaine grabbed Jeff and pulled him into a hug. "You are so damn romantic Blaine, it's just beautiful."

"Well, now I know the secret to breaking Jeffery Sterling…dish out some romance and he's a blubbering mess. This is gold."

Jeff groaned. "Shut up."

Nick and Kurt had finished up with cleaning the terrace and made their way inside, catching the tail end of Blaine and Jeff's conversation. Blaine's words made Kurt smile and his heart fluttered. His eyes filled with tears but he willed them away before he and Nick walked into the kitchen.

Jeff and Nick said their goodbyes about an hour later, promising that they would keep Kurt and Blaine posted about their engagement and demanding that they catch up at least once a week.

Soon, Blaine and Kurt found themselves too exhausted to do anything but climb into bed. They slid under the covers, shuffling to the centre and moving limbs until they were comfortable, arms and legs intertwined.

Kurt glanced up at Blaine's eyes. "You're amazing, you know that."

"And you're beautiful."

"I'm serious, you're amazing, I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I have you and I couldn't have wished for anyone better."

"What brought this on?"

Kurt placed his palm on Blaine's cheek, running his thumb across his cheek. "I heard what you said to Jeff and it warmed my heart. I see those things too, I can see you in my life forever and I can see myself marrying you."

"I love you so much, Kurt."

"I love you too, Blaine."

Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's, kissing him softly before he turned himself over. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and Blaine clasped his own hands over the top of Kurt's, both falling together; in sleep and in love.

* * *

Kurt Hummel was seated at the kitchen table, laptop in front of him as he wrote out the first draft of his new novel. It was coming along well, but today he had been very distracted by the curly-haired man that was running around the house with a small and loud girl chasing behind him.

The motorised sounds that were slipping from Blaine Anderson's mouth were making the young child giggle uncontrollably, causing her to stumble along the floor, her dark curls flopping over her hazel eyes as she chased after her father.

"Daddy! Wait up!" Three-year-old Melanie called out as her father gained too much speed for her to keep up with. Blaine slowed down enough for his daughter to catch up, but was caught by surprise when she jumped high enough to latch onto his back. It helped that he had been leaning over already while pretending to be an airplane.

Blaine let out a surprised yelp when Melanie connected with his back, but reached his arms back to hold her up by her tiny legs.

"Ahhhh, help…Kuuuuurt!" Blaine cried out as Melanie covered his eyes. "Hey, who killed the lights?"

Melanie giggled as her father bumped into the couch. The house phone in the kitchen started to ring and Kurt stood from his chair to answer it. A minute went by before Kurt rushed out of the kitchen. "Blaine!"

Melanie let go and two sets of hazel eyes landed on the flailing man. Blaine put her down on the floor and rushed to Kurt, panic filling him immediately. "Kurt, what happened?"

The smile that erupted from Kurt's face eased any panic that Blaine felt. "Blaine, it's Sarah…she's pregnant."

The two men stared at each other in silence for a moment, smiles lighting their faces and growing every second. "Omg!"

Blaine jumped forward and pulled Kurt into a tight hug, squeezing him as if it would be the last time he would see the man. "This is amazing!"

They let each other go after a few moments, Kurt placing his hands on Blaine's hips and Blaine placing his own on Kurt's shoulders. They were both laughing in excitement and each had tears filling their eyes.

"What happened Daddy?"

Kurt and Blaine looked down to see that Melanie had crawled between Blaine's legs and was looking up at her fathers with bright, worried eyes.

Blaine knelt down to Melanie's height and sat her up, shortly followed by Kurt who knelt down on Melanie's other side.

"Annie, Sarah is having another baby." Blaine spoke softly and a little cautiously to his daughter. Two hazel eyes looked up in confusion, so Blaine continued. "You're going to have a baby brother or sister, Annie."

Melanie squealed in delight and both her father's let out a breath that they didn't even know they were holding. They all wrapped themselves in an awkward three-way hug until they sorted out the positions of their arms. Melanie was wedged between two larger bodies, each of their faces pressed together.

Kurt looked across at Blaine, his bright blue eyes flecked with green and tears. Blaine reached around Melanie and found Kurt's hand, squeezing it tight. They leant around their daughter with the intention of a quick kiss, but before they could even feel the breath of their husband, two tiny hands were pressed against their faces.

"Icky! That's grown up stuff, but I'm a kid."

Blaine burst out laughing and Kurt rolled his eyes, though he had a huge smile on his face, amazed at how much Melanie has taken after her father.

After being reassured that Melanie was excited for a baby brother or sister, she raced off to her room to make sure it would be ready for when her sibling arrived. She rambled about toys and blankets, panicked about what colours would match, complained that she didn't know if it was a boy or a girl. Blaine assured her that it would be fine to have a room with any colour for a baby, earning a hard glare that told him to just be quiet.

Blaine left her to her dilemma, but made sure she thought it all over while in bed as it was already an hour passed her bedtime.

Sometime later, once Melanie had finally fallen asleep and ceased her rambling, Blaine crawled into bed, sliding in next to Kurt. They both scooted closer, their hands and knees touching.

"You know, she may look a lot like me and have many of my personality traits, but some days, she is so like you it's freaking scary."

Kurt chuckled lightly. "She learnt from the best."

"She definitely has your fashion taste and designer brain." Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek, rubbing his thumb just below his eye. Blaine moved himself even closer, his nose touching Kurt's. "I hope our next baby has your eyes."

Kurt leant back a little, curiosity gleaming across his face. "Why's that?"

Blaine touched his lips to Kurt's, just a soft touch. "Because they're beautiful." He placed a kiss on Kurt's eyelid.

"And your hair."

Another kiss.

"Your skin too, so damn soft."

Another kiss.

"Your nose, so adorable."

Another kiss.

"And your lips, gorgeous."

Another kiss.

Kurt giggled every time Blaine spoke. "You are so cheesy."

"But you love me for it." Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt, his hand circling his neck. He placed his other hand on top of Kurt's hip and leant forward to push their lips together. They kissed slowly and tenderly for a few moments, mouths closed, before pulling away to lean their heads together.

They lay like that and lose count of how long they stared at each other's eyes, both silently communicating their happiness. Blaine was excited for Kurt. He was for himself too, but he had already experienced having a child of his own DNA and watching them grow. Melanie was his, biologically, and when the baby is born, it will be Kurt's turn.

"What are you thinking about?"

Blaine opened his eyes, not having noticed that he had closed them. "I was just thinking about how much you are going to love seeing your own child grow. I've loved seeing Annie act in a certain way that reminds me of myself, I cried when I saw her first curl come through and I have never gotten over how alike our eyes are. I can't wait for you to have that chance, to see yourself grow in someone else."

Kurt let out a small giggle as a little tear escaped his eye and he buried his face in Blaine's neck, kissing it softly. "How are you real? I still can't believe this is actually my life and you are really here."

"I still can't believe you thought I was homophobic."

Kurt groaned as he pulled away. "Blaine, you just ruined a perfectly romantic moment, and why do always have to bring that up? I know I was stupid, but so were you!"

Blaine knew Kurt wasn't angry, the smile was enough to give that away. "Well, I'm as far from it as possible, so I'm just a little baffled as to how you were convinced I was."

"You were hard to read, sometimes."

Blaine pushed Kurt back so he was flat on the mattress, keeping one hand on his hip and the other on his neck. Blaine rolled himself over so he was on top of Kurt, his body weight pressing down on Kurt's small frame. He held himself up by placing his hands on the mattress, either side of Kurt's shoulders.

"I guess I'll just have to spell it out for you then, won't I?

Kurt reached for Blaine's neck and pulled him close, lips almost touching. "I guess you will."

Blaine surged forwards and attached their lips together. It started much like before, but this time it escalated. Rather quickly. Mouths opened, tongues clashed and hands roamed.

They kissed passionately in both excitement for what the future was to bring and to show their love for one another. They kissed for lost time and wasted assumptions, for apologies they spoke and guilt they forever carried. They kissed for the love that they have shared and the times that they cherished. They kissed for their daughter, her happiness and health. They kissed for the baby that will soon be a part of their family. They kissed for each other. They kissed for eternity.

* * *

_**Wow, so it's finally over! YES :D**_

_**Thank-you so, so, so, sooooo much to everyone who read, added to their favourites, reviewed, etc! I can't express how much I appreciate it!**_

_**It must have been frustrating with all the angst and the amount of time it took them to get together! It frustrated me too! But, thank-you so much to everyone who has stuck with it until the end! :D**_

_**Now that this is done, I can concentrate on my new fic, **'What A Small World'** which is a teacher!Kurt fic if you're interested :D**_

_**Thank-you again!**_


End file.
